Como una brisa de Verano
by RochieCullen
Summary: Isabella Swan, vive en latino américa, gana una beca y viaja a Londres, ama ver las películas del famoso Edward Cullen ¿y que pasará cuando lo conoce en persona?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer...pero lo que siento por Edward Cullen es mío pero...lo puedo compartir con ustedes

PROLOGO

Nuevamente delante de una clase, empezando con un nuevo grupo de alumnos, pero la diferencia es notable ,,el clima frío apenas me deja pensar no estoy acostumbrada a este clima pero así lo desee y lo conseguí. Lograr una beca de estudios por 6 meses nada menos que en Londres, Dios ni si quiera mi mente loca me llevó a imaginarme tan lejos.

Pero lo increíble es que tenga que reemplazar a la maestra de español, ni en los sueños más increíbles podría conjurar algo como lo que me ocurre, guau increíble pero me gusta.

Ya llegan los niños.¿niños?...Un montón de adolescentes irrumpieron en el salón de clases, pasaban sin mirar, las voces eran cada vez más intensas, pero de repente un silencio cubrió la clase. Di la vuelta despacio y vi 15 pares de ojos fijos en mi…me imagine lo que pensarían..¿Quién es esa…dónde está Mis Thompson?...O tal vez los más osados pensarían que diferente es esta persona y eso que no me han oído hablar, sonreí al pensar en eso.

-Buenos Dias –dije en ingles, con mi marcado acento latino, sonreí para adentro, les sería raro escucharme todo un semestre ,para luego continuar en español-me parece que debemos presentarnos correctamente, mi nombre es Isabella Swan -escuche risas disimuladas, pero decidí continuar. - Remplazare a Mis Thompson por un semestre.

De inmediato los jóvenes empezaron a preguntar todos a la vez.

-por favor -continué en ingles – necesito que hablen despacio mi ingles es bueno pero el acento me dificulta un poco.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Mis Thomson?-un joven pecoso de pelos lleno de gel a lo Flogger me hablo muy serio- no sabíamos que se había accidentado o se le expulso-agregó sonriendo, ocurrencia que festejaron sus compañeros con bromas similares.

-No – conteste muy seria a lo que agregue en español- cayo por las escaleras y como yo estoy de visita por la escuela me pidieron ayudar en colaboración y favor a la profesora.

-Se pondrá bien la profesora?- pregunto otra jovencita de pelo negro corto en puntas, tenía una cara de duende picarón y ojos verdes, hermosa de verdad.

-Si –suspire- sólo necesita reposo-y mire al resto de la clase. Todos tenían rostros agradables, pero con los ojos fijos en mi. Suspire nuevamente.

-¿Porque habla español?- nos cuesta profesora-hable inglés mientras nos cuenta.

-No –conteste- nuestra clase es de español- y así lo hablaremos.-Un murmullo de desaprobación se levantó en la clase.-no quiero que se pongan negativos- agregue- nos va a ayudar mucho el intercambiar comentarios en la lengua de la clase.

-Pero no estamos acostumbrados – todos asintieron al comentario- queremos aprender agrego el pecoso- pero es difícil así.

-No se pongan nerviosos –intente persuadirlos amigablemente- así verán que les será más fácil si empezamos a trabajar. De esa manera._ Bueno-continué más pausadamente como dándole tiempo a meditar – como todos se conocen se que será tedioso volver a presentarse y no quiero imponer mi interés a ustedes por eso les daré el primer trabajo del semestre- un murmullo de desaprobación nuevamente surgió- Dios pensé, será difícil trabajar con ellos son muy cerrados a su método de trabajar en aula- voy a sugerir algo – ¿les gusta trabajar en PC? – todos asintieron- de seguro tienen su Blogs en la Web o una página por lo que les voy a pedir presentar un trabajo con su biografía o un interés y lo expondrán en clase con Power Point o como lo deseen pero hablada solamente en español. – murmullo de aprobación, por fin se escucho.

-¿Todo grabado en español?- contesto uno de los compañeros del fondo.

Aja- conteste- pero la introducción lo harán personalmente y el resto puede ya estar editado pero con sus voces.- Pareció convencerlos, la propuesta del semestre - El puntaje del trabajo será más del 30% de la nota del semestre, ¿ les parece bien?. Y así continúe explicando la temática del trabajo y dando ejemplos. Sin darme cuenta llegamos al final de la hora.

Llegue al departamento muy cansada, luego de clases tuve que ir al despacho del director a conversar sobre el día transcurrido y la metodología que utilizaría durante el semestre , pues todo había sido muy rápido por el accidente, el director agradeció mi colaboración por la crisis , el hecho de que este en la escuela por un intercambio para conocer sobre Didáctica educativa y haya ocurrido ese accidente, me ayudo tanto a mí como a ellos , pues no pensé que la vida en Londres costase tanto, pero esto me ayudaba económicamente y me permitía experimentar con los conocimientos que vine a buscar.

El señor MacCrawn, siempre me miraba detenidamente, mi cutis de color muy blanco, , mi pelo marrón en una cola alta, mis ojos también marrones , ponían en duda mi nacionalidad latina. Ni que decir de mi figura pequeña, detalle que siempre llamaba la atención ,cuando se enteraban que había nacido en el corazón de América del sur , en un lugar en donde el sol , era un acompañante eterno y abrazador, y sumando a mi apellido Swan que no era ni un Fernández o torres normal en América latina y una país hispano, la incredulidad era plato de primera mesa y servida..con suficiente desconcierto.

Pero no iba por allí contando a todos que era hija de una madre nómada que corrió de su pareja por temor a caer en una rutina , que a las claras sería para ella como enterrarse en vida, y sólo para descubrir que con su huida había llevado consigo al fruto de uno de esos amores que no tuvo el suficiente coraje de afrontar.

Y es allí en donde hice mi primera aparición, naci fuera del país de mis padres y mi madre decidió, nacionalizar a su hija para poder vivir en una tierra nueva, cálida y segura por un corto tiempo. No negare que mi madre me dio todo lo que pudo, no lo que necesitaba pero si lo suficiente para crecer, estudiar y buscar ampliar mis horizontes, Renne, mi madre, ahora ya sentó cabeza, se enamoró, se calmó, su corazón como un barco sin timón, llego a un puerto seguro, gracias a Dios, ya era feliz.

Volví de mis pensamientos cuando el señor MacCrawn, muy contento me agradeció y nos despedimos una hora después.

Emprender la caminata de tres cuadras con este frío me matará- me dije . Mi cuerpo es tropical, calor , calor, poco de sopa caliente me vendría bien, como extrañaba un buen trozo de carne , jugoso .

- Dios que carnívora- me dije- pero así somos los latinos. Y mucho más de donde venia yo, una carne asada a las brazas una cerveza fría o una gaseosa, culminaban una semana ardua de trabajo.

Mientras esperaba por mi sopa caliente, revise mi nomina de alumnos eran chicos de buena familia, no adinerada pero si trabajadoras o empresarios.

Tenía muchas esperanzas en el grupo, me dije. Me dispuse a organizar todo para mañana. Menos mal se consiguió otra maestra para los demás grupos, con los de segundo año ya me tenía con bastante insomnio.

El prologo es tedioso pero necesario….espero les guste…

Las amo

Rochie Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo I

Con la boca pedimos lo que soñamos pero los milagros ocurren …..

La semanas parecían pasar a cuenta gotas, una era más difícil que otra , los adolescentes de esta generación eran terribles, inventaban cualquier historia para no presentar sus trabajos.

De los 15 chicos sólo 7 presentaron a tiempo , los demás habían logrado las escusas más inverosímiles que se podría inventar . Ya vería hoy que traían como alegato al no poder cumplir con la tarea y como lo enfrentaría, porque eso era otra historia parecía que hacían apuestas para ver cómo reaccionaría la profesora de acuerdo a lo expuesto en el día.

Llegue al aula justo en el momento que una revuelta había dentro, las voces eran impresionantes no por el volumen, sino por el timbre emocional que encerraban y los suspiros que se escuchaban. Armándome de valor entre con una sonrisa

-Buenos días –dije en español- cosa que los alumnos habían aprendido a respetar y aunque sea eso me decía he logrado con ellos, hablar un poco de español, lo imitaban y procuraban.

-Buenos días, Señorita Swan - corearon, todos a la vez, y emitieron sonrisitas bajas y apenas con la sonrisas contenidas o el brillo de diversión mal contenidas.

No sabría decirlo si fueron las sonrisas o ese brillo malicioso, lo que me puso en alerta, pero espere, conteniendo el aliento, que en cualquier momento me caiga un tanque de guerra o un balde de agua. Algo había allí, que tramaban las chicas en especial, algo que en cuestión de segundos me enteraría, y tal vez me arrepentiría.

- Bueno – dije- empecemos – hoy tengo a tres elegidos para presentar su trabajo, ¿QUIEN SERÁ LA primera o el primero.? Del fondo de la clase se levanto Alice Cullen, y camino muy segura por el pasillo hasta el frente del aula, tenía un andar de bailarina , me sonreí porque yo hasta ahora era tan torpe y esta niña mujer , representaba toda la gracia de una bailarina, y el dinamismo, entorne los ojos, y sonreí, era cosa de admirar, no parecía que en su mundo existiese la palabra paz o tranquilidad, sólo su simple presencia, que digo simple ella no era simple, era compleja, alertaba a todo el mundo, pero de una forma positiva y divertida.

-Profesora quisiera presentar mi trabajo primera, porque no sé si luego habrá tiempo para los demá escucharon risitas, detrás de ella- me esforcé mucho para esto.

- Muy bien Alice, te escucharemos – suspire pensando que tramaba esta niña.- Luego acomodaremos el tiempo a los demás.

-Muy bien compañeras, profesora, -dio un suspiro teatral y se acerco a la computadora portátil y al infocus- fuera luces dijo en forma teatral.

-Como sabrán mi familia es oriunda de Londres, somos 5 en casa, mamá Esme papá Carlisle, mi hermano Ed, Emmet y yo….somos muy unidos, realizamos diferentes actividades que les mostrare.

Alice presento a su familia con fotos de cuando ella era pequeña y sus hermanos también luego fue pasando fotos de ella creciendo siempre acompañada de su familia, haciendo hincapié en sus hermanos y lo llamativo era de que al pasar fotos de loshermanos el suspiro femenino era inconfundible en la audiencia, decidí mirar detenidamente las fotos, eran guapos los hermanos, sus mejillas con la redondez de la adolescencia no había duda, a esta etapa de su vida de seguro serían rompe corazones , pero me tenía su cara muy conocida, no podía decir con certeza , a quién , llegando al final Alice puso fotos de sus compañeros y algunas de la clase y como no , una mía en pleno debate con Jessica, otra de las estrellas de mi clase, y no miento al pensar así de ella , su actitud para con los demás ponía en duda su buena voluntad. Tendría que llamarle la atención por ello. Pero el trabajo ya estaba.

-y de esa manera presenté mi tema- dijo muy desenvuelta apago la computadora yprendieron las luces. Esa niña tenía una desenvoltura muy definida sería una gran personalidad algún día.

- Muy bonito trabajo Alice, tienes tu puntaje- El grito de felicidad de ella interrumpió mi discurso- pero debes perfeccionar tus pronombres y conjugaciones. La que sigue.

Las compañeras rodeaban a Alice y les pedían copias de su trabajo, quería las fotos, armaban un alboroto tal que ya estaban sobrepasando los límites de lo permitido para una clase.

_ Quisiera continuar con el trabajo por favor - Todos volvieron a tomar asiento, y esperaron que Mike pase al frente.

-Profesora Swan Gracias..., no voy a tardar mucho – suspiro y vi como introducía un pendrive en la Pc.- es sobre mis pasatiempos-se escucho una queja generalizada de parte del grupo.

-Quisiera que respeten al compañero- manifesté con la mirada puesta en todos- la oportunidad lo tendrán ustedes, a su debido tiempo- Haber Mike , te escuchamos.

Sólo Mike pudo presentar su trabajo, y tuve que organizar nuevamente el horario para la siguiente, clase. Suspire otro día llegaba a su fin, y sólo pensar que al llegar en casa lo único que me podría sacar este cansancio seria una ducha larga y relajante.

- pongámonos en camino - me dije en voz alta.

Me puse a caminar rápidamente, pues el clima me decía que en cualquier momento se largaría un chubasco y yo estaría en medio de ello. Cuando camine media cuadra de la escuela, lo dicho, se abrieron las nubes y el agua cayó como si un grifo se hubiera roto. Empapada hasta los huesos, sólo agradecía que mi bolso era impermeable, eso había aprendido en mi país , preparada ante todo, para evitar mojar documento, pero nadie habló de una persona , no, no esa sería otra cosa, , camina, camina, no mires para arriba , mira sólo tus pasos o resbalaras y cae…-sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente cortados, por el fuerte impacto que recibió-choco contra algo duro como una roca…..- mis pensamiento salieron volando como yo. Solo que a ellos los pude atajar pero mi cuerpo fue otra cosa, caí cuan larga era, y en medio de la confusión, las maldiciones que escuche, no estaban pintadas color rosa, eran verdes como un limón y lo mismo de agrias.

-Y se completó el día rayos…- dijo una voz bastante enojada- disculpe – agregó, como avergonzado de su exabrupto -trate de esquivarla pero ya fue tarde- agregó.

Lo mire detenidamente y mi alma se fue al cielo y luego descendió bruscamente al suelo. No podía hablar, el me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantar pero estaba paralizada, tome nota mentalmente de él , era él , sus películas, estaban causando furor, Crepúsculo, todas las hormonas femeninas de esta época giraban en torno a él y Jacob Black pero ¿qué hacía allí?

-Por favor –se agacho para tomarme de los brazos- se siente mal?- dudo como si estuviese meditando sobre mi silencio y parálisis momentánea, me levantó despacio pero mirándome a los ojos y luego los bajo , como si le diese vergüenza que lo mire tan fijamente, eso me hizo reaccionar, Dios mío, que vergüenza lo estoy comiendo con la mirada y el se dio cuenta. Baje mis ojos y al hacerlo vi mi bolso tirado en el suelo dentro de un charco de agua.

-No – dije, lamentándome- que burra soy- pero me lo decía por todo lo demás, mi reacción o falta de ella, lo mire disimuladamente nuevamente, a pesar de la lluvia que bañaba mi rostro. lo veía claramente, el agua se deslizaba por entre sus pestañas tupidas y largas, su boca, la más hermosa ,que siempre admire en silencio y con el deseo de seguro sumado a muchos Fans de querer probarlos, el color de pelo era diferente a la última película que vi, castaño claro igual que sus cejas, ¿seria castaño o el agua hacia que sea más oscuro?, bueno que importa, estaba allí y yo muda… ufff, decidí recuperar la voz.

- Quisiera disculparme, estaba tratando de no resbalarme, por eso es que no lo vi, siento mucho haber chocado con usted y discúlpeme nuevamente por no contestar cuando me hablo. Parece que sufrí un corto- después de haberme disculpado caí en la cuenta de que hable solamente en español y él lo había hecho en inglés- cuando iba a corregir mi error, escuche que hablo al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Errr,….. no comprendi- y acomodo su pelo- debo irme, está bien?, comprende usted?- me sostuvo de nuevo por el antebrazo, como si quisiera comprobar mi salud, y miro a ambos lados de la calle- tiene auto?-solo sacudí mi cabeza negativamente, mi cerebro no funcionaba bien no podía hablar estaba bloqueada, me anulaba, primero le hable en español y ahora no podía articular palabras, siempre reprendía a aquellas Fans que gritaban, creo que comprendí porque lo hacían , así sucede cuando no puedes hilar tus pensamientos y estas en esta situación, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él en las dos películas que había visto y me venía a tropezar en la calle y por poco me mato. No lo mato.. .que giros da la vida, como iba a imaginarme encontrarlo….en una calle casi desierta por la lluvia…La lluvia me había olvidado de la misma, pero mi cuerpo no ,porque empezó a dar pequeños escalofríos. Debía salir de allí pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba sólo lo miraba.

.- Debo irme, le puedo llevar? _ -pobrecito, se sentía culpable, me tenia agarrada del brazo, mire mi brazo y el pareció darse cuenta y me soltó.

-No –conteste, muy despacio, pronunciando claramente, pero un duende travieso me hizo decir en español- caminare, nada me hará bajar del cielo en donde estoy, fue un placer caerme hoy.

-No se que dijo- se veía preocupado y contrariado por la hora pues miraba a cada rato su reloj.- pero llego tarde y me preocupa dejarla así.

-No se preocupe caminare, mi departamento no queda lejos, gracias y disculpe fue mi culpa- eso lo dije rápidamente en ingles y con mi acento bastante marcado, lo que ocasiono que me mirase nuevamente pero ya en forma apreciativa, borrando de seguro lo que estaba pensando sobre los extranjeros que venían a un país y no sabían hablar su lengua.

-Que suerte me comprende, ¿se siente bien?, ¿me puedo marchar, puede caminar?- Se le veía inseguro todavía si debía dejarme., dudaba de que hacer.

Decidí ayudarlo, no debía sufrir más por mi culpa, a pesar que una parte malvada me hizo pensar que debía simular una torcedura, y a lo mejor me alza en sus brazos como un príncipe ….jajaja..reí de mi misma seguro que si me alza lo llevo yo al hospital por romperle la columna…, pues con este tiempo y agua de seguro parábamos ahora los dos al suelo, pensando bien debajo de su chaqueta se notaba unos buenos bíceps..vamos recupérate y déjalo libre.- me parte malvada en silencio me asesino…por cobarde.

_Estoy bien caminare.- y le tendí mi mano- gracias….me encantó encontrarme contigo - dije nuevamente en español, me aleje caminando lo más decorosamente posible, a llegar a mi puerta pare en seco. Di vuelta y casi salgo corriendo nuevamente a buscarle, soy de reacción tardía, maldije nuevamente para oportunidad de mi vida y no le robe un beso, que bárbaro, de verdad que soy lenta y ni siquiera le pregunte si era él, se le parecería tanto. No no, dudas no las había era él Edward Cullen , en persona, suspire, me toque el brazo

Entre al departamento directo a mi colección de DVD y busque una de sus películas.

Prepare una cena ligera después de haberme bañado y me senté a ver la película, allí estaba su nombre en el reparto Edward A Cullen, su cara, era él, por favor si en persona era más hermoso, que tonta me perdí pedirle un autógrafo. Qué oportunidad desperdiciada, no la volveré a tener, un rayo no cae dos veces en el mismo lugar y no creo que yo vuelva a encontrarme con él, sólo en eso pensar me deprime, ya no veré más la película, no merecía gastar mi tiempo si no sabía aprovechar cuando la suerte sonríe.

A dormir, me dije, organice todo para otro día de trabajo que me esperaba al día siguiente. Pero decir a dormir y hacerlo ,descubrí que era más fácil que hacerlo. Mi insomnio era terrible, no paraba de pensar en Edward, que espantoso, por mi mente pasaban diferentes situaciones que podrían haber ocurrido, pero siempre terminaba pensando en algún beso que podía haber robado de esa boca tan perfecta, sentía como si fuera una de las heroínas que me tomaba fuertemente entre sus brazos y él robaba de mi boca un beso apasionado, me maldije, será que la suerte se haya cortado, me venía saliendo todo a pedir de boca y ahora esto que sólo faltaba dos semanas para terminar con mi reemplazo y tenía que concluir los trámites para volver a casa. Mi sueño secreto era que alguna vez conocería a Edward, me cruzaría en su camino y conseguiría el mejor autógrafo y por ende a lo mejor una foto al lado de él, pero no tenía la mejor oportunidad de mi vida, me sostuvo en sus brazos , podría jurar que sentía en mi piel el calor de su mano, me hablo y yo parecía una momia y no respondía a nada de lo que él me decía , al menos no respondía con coherencia, y esa expresión de su cara habrá pensado que era una reverenda boba, por no reconocerlo y saludarlo como harían sus fans, que pesadilla mi noche….o mejor dicho ya la mañana porque sin pensarlo llego el alba y con ello toda la rutina del día.

Espero que les haya gustado...

Tengan compasión...estoy empezando y tengo muchas ideas...para compartir


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo II

Imposible…pero la vida es así

Volviendo a clases los alumnos se portaron más calmados_ será-pensé _decidieron tomar ya con clama la rutina y no buscar más tropiezos al desarrollo de la clase.

_ Buenos días a todos- salude como siempre- sólo deben concluir los dos grupos sus presentaciones para mañana, ya no hay otro plazo. Debemos iniciar un nuevo proyecto y aquellos que lo logren tendrán alcanzado el 50% de sus notas. Si preguntan de qué se trata después de la exposición de hoy , daré las pautas a seguir y espero que aquellos que lograron un puntaje bajo con el trabajo anterior recuperen sus puntos con el que deberán presentar. También les recomiendo cambiar su estado de ánimo para elaborar el trabajo, aconsejo trabajar en serio sin buscar escusas empiecen ya y no tendrán dificultad con el plazo, aquellos que no lo cumplan ya no habrá otro momento de presentar. Los que alcancen el puntaje más alto tendrán de premio la oportunidad de conseguir su calificación sin el examen final - Un murmullo de aprobación se escucho – pero no debe haber ni una escusa al momento de entregarlo. Estamos entendiendo las reglas de este juego.- todos asintieron muy entusiasmados.

_¿Que pasara si no podemos entregar los trabajaos?- Mike .Muy preocupado se removía en su butaca, al preguntar.

_Tendrá que dar su examen al 100% ni más ni menos o reprobara esta asignatura y tendrá que sacarla en el otro semestre con la profesora Thompson.-mire a todos detenidamente y les sonreí, tratando de darles aliento- Un detalle más, ofrezco mi ayuda para aquellos que la necesitan, me quedare fuera de hora en clase para las consultas.- todos dieron un suspiro de alivio.- les parece que iniciemos las exposiciones.

Transcurrió deprisa la clase y la semana, los alumnos tomaron muy en serio el siguiente proyecto y solicitaban constantemente asesoría para la elaboración de su trabajo que era redactar un artículo sobre un personaje, que debían entrevistar o investigar, el tema era de que debía ser alguien conocido o de renombre. Las elecciones fueron de los más variados e increíbles, hasta que me toco uno que me dejo en el aire. Alice Cullen iba a entrevistar nada más ni nada menos que a mi Edward, por favor esta niña era más intrépida que yo…no veía la hora para saber cómo sería su proyecto, como lo haría, me encantaría ver el resultado.

En la última semana de presentación de trabajos debían entregarse los borradores para la corrección, pero por azares del destino tuve una terrible gripe y la que me reemplazo fue nada menos que la señora Thompson, muy amable me agradeció el trabajo realizado y alabo el proyecto de los chicos…Me deprimió un poco no ver el borrador de ellos pero la migraña dificultaba enfocar las letras, sólo rogaba que se valorará el trabajo de ellos, sabía que la señora Thompson pondría todo su empeño en ver que sus alumnos, ya no los míos terminaran bien el semestre.

El día de la presentación oficial del proyecto, el director con la señora Thompson organizaron como una gala de entrega de premios a la mejor redacción y me entusiasmo que me invitaran para ver.

El salón de actos del colegio estaba decorado con listones y pergaminos como haciendo realce al tipo de trabajo elaborado, esto ayudo a que los jóvenes fueran con más dinamismo a sus esfuerzos.

Los padres fueron invitados a presenciar la entrega de reconocimientos por la labor de los mismos.

Para la ocasión me vestí de acuerdo a mi rol , pantalón negro clásico , una camisa de seda beige y una chaqueta de lana negra., mis famosos zapatos bajos negros, para caminar como era normal en mi, durante mi estancia en este país, ahorrar recursos, era mi vida diaria, si quería llegar a realizar mis proyectos que eran terminar mis compromisos aquí en Londres y luego viajar a España , deseaba conocer Madrid , estaba rogando que llegue el verano, en Europa, para poder viajar, y al final volver a mi tierra natal, ya la extrañaba, no creí que eso ocurriese pero así era.

Volví a la realidad cuando el director, con la maestra Thompson me recibieron en la puerta del salón, también estaban otras profesoras de cátedras, muy animadas, estaban contentas de terminar el semestre, el salón estaba repleto, algunos de mis ex alumnos me saludaron desde lejos, otros arrastraban a sus padres para presentar a su profesora extranjera, y pensé dentro de mí, las que le torturo durante casi un semestre. Las personas fueron muy amables a medida que avanzaba por donde me iba conduciendo el director.

-Señorita Swan siéntese por favor- sonreía cuando me indicó un lugar en el escenario junto a los otros profesores.- iniciaremos en unos momentos- dio vuelta y se alejo prontamente a verificar los últimos detalles con la secretaria. Luego camino al micrófono y empezó con un discurso que alababa el esfuerzo de los alumnos, sus intereses, y felicitaba a los padres responsables de dichos prodigios.

- Para culminar este semestre no me queda más que felicitar a nuestros alumnos que se esforzaron en gran medida, uno de los resultados más admirables ha sido el curso de español , el cual me ha dado una grata sorpresa, y sin quitar mérito a la señora Thompson quisiera presentarle a la señorita Isabella Swan , es de América del Sur, como ella siempre me dice del corazón de América del sur, Paraguay, lo dije bien señorita Swan- todos los ojos se posaron en mí, me quise morir, no estaba segura de cómo luciría a la mirada de los padres, solo asentí, y di una sonrisa, como dando oportunidad a que continuase.- ella tuvo la amabilidad de reemplazar a la señora Thompson y dio oportunidad a que nuestros alumnos tengan la ventaja de estar en contacto con una persona capacitada, pero no crean que es una persona sin preparación, ella viene muy bien recomendada por la academia de lengua española, ganadora de una Beca y fue un honor para nosotros tenerla en este semestre.- la vergüenza que sentía no cabía en mi, medí cuantos pasos necesitaría para cruzar el salón, eran muchos pasos, no lograría una salida digna.

-Y como culminación entregaremos los premios a todos los ganadores del proyecto y especialmente un reconocimiento a la señorita Swan.-mis piernas apenas me sostuvieron cuando me levante y fui a recibir un pergamino en el que se agradecía mi colaboración, me sentí muy emocionada y unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, imposible detenerlas.

Fue muy hermosa la entrega no el preludio, los alumnos pasaron muy emocionados especialmente, Alice, Angela, y otros más.

Saber que mi ayuda fue en cierta forma una base para esos jóvenes me enterneció, me costaría alejarme de ellos.

La alegría de los jóvenes colmaba de sonidos burbujeantes que invitaba a los demás a demostrar un entusiasmo por demás fuera de lo común.

Cada joven estaba rodeado de su familia.

Vi cómo Alice se acercaba sonriendo.

-Profesora Swan - podría acompañarme- mis padres desean conocerla y es imposible avanzar hasta aquí – Alice se veía entusiasmada tomando mi mano y llevándome hasta su familia- sabes vinieron todos , también Ed, y te lo voy a presentar, te sorprenderás- La mire tiernamente ,sabia por sus trabajos que quería demasiado a sus hermanos, pero volví a mirarla cuando ya alzaba la mano y saludaba a varias personas. Uno de ellos era un canoso bastante buen mozo de pelo castaño claro y algunas hebras de plata entre ellos, la otra sin duda la madre, la recordaba de su trabajo, era muy hermosa, se notaba de donde heredó su belleza, al lado estaba otro de unos ojos azules muy hermosos, de seguro su hermano no recordaba el nombre, bastante grande y musculoso y otro de espaldas, tan alto como el padre de Alice, de hombros anchos, su pelo también castaño como la miel clara, igual que el padre, de seguro era el otro hermano.

-Mamá, papá, Emmet, Ed, les presento a mi Profesora de español- todos saludaron, sonriendo, pero el hermano de Alice todavía no daba la cara estaba hablando por su móvil, escuchaba como hablaba con una voz bastante atractiva pero no entendía lo que decía, ¿pero que hacía? , no debería escuchar conversaciones ajenas, di la vuelta y quede de costado y pase las manos a los padres y al hermano_ que me sonreía muy amable.

-No saben mamá, La profe viene de Paraguay, es lejísimo.- al hablar se prendió de mi brazo y seguía su presentación- su acento es cool- y sonreía

-Pero Alice tranquilízate, no sabremos cómo es su acento si ni siquiera la dejas hablar- dijo muy amable su padre - me llamo Carlisle, mi esposa Esme, Emmet y por supuesto Edward – se dirigió a su otro hijo mientras hacía las presentaciones_ deja el móvil, hijo por un rato.

Di la vuelta para saludar a Edward y quede helada, mis ojos se abrieron incrédulos, sentí como mi corazón sonaba como unos cascos de caballo a plena carrera, sentí un sudor frío correr por mi espalda y gotas pequeñas perlaron mi frente, el tiempo se detuvo, mire sus ojos verdes, su pelo, su boca, por Dios, que no me desmaye, pensé, que ridículo haría tirada en medio del salón rodeada de todas esas personas.

Era él, mi Dios el hermano de Alice era Edward Cullen, mi Edward., me compuse lo suficiente como para extender mi brazo y saludarlo.

-Es un placer volver a saludarlo- dije muy serena, sin demostrar rastro del torbellino de emociones que me invadían.- Señor Cullen, señora, discúlpenme, pero recién acabo de salir de reposo y creo que no me siento del todo recuperada, si me permiten me retiraré.

Salí caminando lo más despacio posible, no quería cometer la estupidez de caer redonda allí mismo. Salí fuera del salón, camine por el pasillo y llegue a una de las salas de clase , entre y me senté.

Apoye mi rostro en mis brazos y me recosté en la mesa.

La sala giraba como torbellino, mis oídos sólo repetían el sonido descoordinado de mi corazón.

Que ridícula, como voy a actuar de esa manera, Salí nuevamente huyendo de él. Perdí nuevamente la oportunidad, de al menos hablar , intercambiar unas palabras.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo III La encontré…mi otra mitad

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer...

te felicito hermosa...pero lo que piense y haga con Edward...

es sólo mío...pero soy buena y lo comparto...con quien lo desee.

Resumen: Bella es latina, nació en América del sur y viajo a Londres a estudiar...allí conoció a su verdadero amor...Edward Cullen.

Edward POV

Mi adorada hermanita nos sentenció a ir al colegio, terminó el semestre con muy buenas calificaciones, mérito que requería un sacrificio de parte de toda la familia, incluido yo.

Durante todo el semestre pase hablando con Alice sobre la responsabilidad de terminar el curso sin inconvenientes.

Por ello henos aquí participando de toda la fiesta en el instituto.

Eso mi hermanita, lo había admitido, para mi era un gran sacrificio, pues tanto ella como yo sabíamos que sus compañeras de curso como del instituto, no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de tratar de conseguir un autógrafo..o cualquier otro fetiche que desearan en ese momento, esto me ponía muy nervioso, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a todo el revuelo que causaron el estreno de Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva, era casi imposible salir por las calles sin que un flash, sorprendiese mi camino, me debía al público, lo sabía, pero mi timidez era otro tema que no estaba en discusión, no podía confiar ahora en nadie por temor a que cualquier relación que se iniciase fuese producto de mi fama recién alcanzada, era difícil, nadie lo creería, hasta la productora se empeñaba en hacer alarde de una relación que no existía con mi coestrella, esto fue el sello para que toda relación sentimental fuese inexistente.

Pase mi mano por mi pelo..gesto que hasta la prensa destacaba en cualquier artículo que publicaban, mi vida ya no era mía, por ello seguía en el lugar donde estacione el volvo plateado , el estacionamiento del Instituto, sólo y con deseos de estar en otro lugar, lo más lejos posible.

Sabía que mi familia me amaba, pero ellos no lograban completar el rompecabezas de mi corazón solitario, y no podía confiar este corazón, ahora mucho menos a nadie, como sabría, si era al Edward verdadero al que querían o al ser perfecto de las pantallas, mire mi imagen en el retrovisor del auto y acomode mi camisa azul petróleo y el jersey blanco de cuello en v que llevaba, suspire y Salí a encontrarme con mi familia y el mundo.

Un murmullo se escucho cuando ingrese al salón, camine pausadamente hacia mi familia que fue muy fácil identificar por Emmet, como siempre su estatura sobresalía entre la mayoría, sonreí al mirarlo desde lejos.

El salón auditorio estaba preparado muy alegremente y de acuerdo a la ocasión. Y mi madre muy entusiasmada hablaba con Alice y papá. A pedido de los organizadores nos ubicamos en nuestros lugares y nos preparamos para la celebración.

El discurso del director, tendría que haber cambiado un poco, pero presentar a la profesora latina, quedó sobre estimado, observe a la profesora, que estaba sentada muy erguida en su silla, abrí muy bien los ojos cuando la reconocí, era la misma con la que choque días atrás, no podría olvidar ese color de pelo y podría decir que sus ojos de color al chocolate estaban buscando la manera de salir huyendo del lugar de la forma más rápida, esboce una media sonrisa, recordaba su expresión el día que chocamos, la había olvidado, pero ahora parecía volver a mi mente esos recuerdos, expresión de contrariedad, sorpresa, desesperación, indecisión , todo junto , para luego hablarme en español, que hermosa voz, suave, cadenciosa, pero lo que más me gusto ahora lo percibía era su acento al hablar en mi lengua natal, pero ese día debía presentarme junto a los productores y sólo estaba esperando a Alice que no tenía quien la lleve junto a mis padres,el tiempo apremiaba, y no quería dejarla herida justo allí bajo la lluvia. Pero tuve que irme, y mi mente la relego a un rincón que en este momento salió a la luz.

Al terminar toda la ceremonia de premiación, Alice saltaba de gusto, se tomaba del brazo de Emmet, que la contenía a duras penas, luego de mi cuello dándome besos, para pasar al de nuestros padres.

_No saben como estoy- seguía brincando emocionada_ vengo enseguida, espérenme_ exclamaba emocionada.

_Alice, por favor hija tranquilízate_ mamá trataba de contenerle:

_No te preocupes mami , ya vengo _ seguía burbujeante, y justo cuando me iba a unir a mamá para tratar de contenerla, mi móvil, empezó a sonar. Miré la pantalla, ¡no podía ser de nuevo Tania!, no pasaba un día sin que cuestione u organice cualquier evento para hacer publicidad la película.

_Dime Tania, que olvide agendar _ escuche a medias como Tania ponía en una nueva lista otras actividades para la semana siguiente, mi mente me envío una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo cuando Alice volvió acompañada de alguien y esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que la Profesora de Español, mi padre me pidió cortar la llamada y en ese momento me excuse con Tania prometiéndole devolverle la llamada al terminar la reunión.

Gire lentamente esperando que mi mente no me hubiese engañado con unos recuerdos imaginarios, pero fueron pobres en comparación a lo que sentí al mirar sus ojos, no lograba explicar mi reacción, sentí como si mi alma hubiese encontrado su otra mitad, mi corazón latió como loco cuando la salude, pero escuche nuevamente su voz cargada con ese acento latino que explicaba, después de saludar a todos atentamente, que no se sentía bien todavía, después salió del salón, no supe que hacer, me excuse con mi familia y fui tras ella, tomando en el camino una bebida sin alcohol que empezaban a repartir, al llegar al pasillo de las salas de clase no la distinguí, camine mirando dentro de los salones y al final la encontré, sentí que mi corazón se hundió como una piedra en un estanque, su postura me indicaba que estaba desesperada o abatida. Entre despacio y me acerque a centímetros de ella, pude oler su perfume a fresas, me gustó. Era natural, no rivalizaba ni competía con los perfumes más elaborados, extendí mi mano y cuando estaba a punto de tocar su pelo, la cerré en un puño y camine unos pasos haciendo el suficiente ruido como para delatar mi presencia.

Vi como levantó su cabeza bruscamente para mirar en donde estaba, tuve que contenerme para no saltar sobre ella y tomarla en mis brazos, ¿Qué me pasaba?, no la conocía, no recordaba ni su nombre, era una desconocida socialmente para mi, pero mi corazón me decía que era mi parte perdida, aquella que estaba buscando en silencio, me sentía como si hubiese encontrado un oasis en este desierto inhóspito, que es el mundo en el que vivimos. Sus ojos mostraron miles de emociones, confusión, vergüenza, miedo y determinación.

_Te traje esta bebida, me pareció que la necesitabas _me acerque ofreciéndole la bebida fresca, ella no pronunció ninguna palabra, pero extendió su brazo y no pude evitar tocar sus dedos, su piel me pareció suave, pero levemente acalorada.

_ Creo que deberías volver a consultar con tu médico, parecería que tienes fiebre_ mi mirada no se despegaba de su rostro esto hizo que bajase la mirada y su cara se tiñese de un adorable sonrojo, su rubor me gustó_ ¿se siente bien?_ y no pude evitar agregar para saber si sabía quién era_ Mi nombre es Edward…

_Lo sé _ contesto suavemente_ Me llamo Isabella Swan

_Encantado Isabella- me gustó llamarla por su nombre, y ya estaba buscando que más decir para no terminar la conversación cuando la escuche agregar

_ Dime Bella, no me gusta Isabella_ y bajo la mirada como si se hubiese

arrepentido de haberlo dicho.

_Por que estas aquí..Bella?, _pregunte interesado, quería saber, me encantaría conocer todo de sobre ella, que vueltas da este mundo , pensé seriamente, conocer a una persona que está de paso puede marcarlo a uno, en tus sentimientos, reacciones, despertar un interés inusual.

Ella seguía mirándome fijamente, pero su rostro estaba pálido y seguían las gotas de sudor sobre su bonita boca.

Me volví a acercar y mi mano se posó sobre su mejilla, era suave. Tiernamente deslice mis dedos hasta tomar su mentón, Dios ¿que pasaba conmigo?, ni yo creía en mi atrevimiento.

_ Bella , te sientes bien _ mi voz sonó más ronca de lo habitual, por las emociones que me despertaron ese simple roce.

La vi fruncir las cejas y clavó su mirada seriamente en mí.

_ Creo que me debo marchar, no me siento bien _intentó levantarse al decir eso, pero su cuerpo hizo un movimiento brusco perdiendo el equilibrio, otro giro del destino pensé yo para permitirme sostenerle, tocarla, tomarle de los brazos, aunque fuese un contacto no tan personal.

_ Déjame acompañarte, Bella_ vi como sus dedos presionaron sus ojos y los cerraba fuertemente.

_No te preocupes _ su acento se marcó mucho más al decirme eso y seguidamente agrego algo más en español, giro hacía la puerta y presuroso comente.

_Te acompaño – y más seguro tomé su codo caminando a la par de ella, su fragancia me envolvió, me fue imposible evitar aspirar su efluvio, su cabeza quedaba debajo de mi barbilla. Sólo quería ver su expresión pero no podía, me encogí de hombros, decidiendo continuar al lado de ella y seguirla, ni bien tomé mi decisión , ella me sorprendió, al detenerse y volverse para clavar sus hermosos ojos en mi, ¡Dios!, me dije al sentir un vuelco dentro de mi, la sangre fluyo por mi cuerpo a toda carrera.

_ No necesita acompañarme, Señor Cullen _ dijo seria.

_ ¿Cómo que señor Cullen_ respondí sorprendido _ yo te llamo , Bella y vos no me tuteas …Edward, por favor _ agregue persuasivo y sonreí lentamente sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos color marrón, el más llamativo, jamás visto.

_Edward _ pronunció mi nombre, como acariciándolo, recorrió de pies a cabeza una emoción indescriptible, acelerando los latidos de mi corazón.

_ Salgamos _ dije , tomé su mano y la dirigí fuera del Instituto, rumbo al estacionamiento , abrí la puerta del auto y la acomode en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que iba hacia el lugar del conductor tome el móvil y mandé un mensaje a Emmet, pidiendo que me disculpará con la familia, no queriendo perder un momento para dar explicaciones de una conducta que ni si quiera yo comprendía.

_ Dame la dirección, Bella _ pronuncie con voz ronca al encender el auto.

_ No esta lejos _ dijo ella y me indico el lugar de un departamento ubicado a pocas cuadras.

El edificio era una construcción restaurada para estudiantes, ubicadas frente a un pequeño parque.

Al frenar vi como ella tomaba la manija de la puerta, rápidamente le indique que esperará, bajé y fui a ayudarla a salir viendo como dudaba para tomar mi mano, yo impulsivo agarre sus dedos ocasionando que me mirase tímidamente.

_ No sé que hacer, más que decirte , gracias_ una de sus manos se dirigió a su frente y la presionó como si le doliese.

_ No digas más, te acompaño, te acomodas y me voy_ camine con ella, hacia la entrada de los departamentos y la sentí dudar un momento, para luego subir conmigo las escaleras.

Su departamento estaba en el segundo piso. Era sencilla de dos ambientes, una sala y cocina incorporada, a la derecha una puerta, supuse al dormitorio. Me di vuelta y la miré, ella caminó hacia los muebles de la cocina y busco en los cajones.

Me aproxime despacio a ella, me detuve detrás mismo.

_Te puedo ayudar _`pregunté preocupado, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que entramos.

_No puedes hacer nada para ayudarme – no comprendí bien lo que dijo, porque estaba de espaldas.

_ ¿Perdón?_ quería que me aclarará su comentario, escuche un gran suspiro de su parte y luego se dio vuelta y me miró fijamente al recostarse por el mueble.

_ No puedes ayudarme, por que….. soy yo_ dijo bajando la mirada _ me superas, me sobrepasa está situación _ paso sus manos por su pelo _ Yo, no debí decir eso.

Que podía decirle, ¿me siento igual? , no, no lo iba a hacer, porque esos años de dominar mis sentimientos, me enseñaron a no manifestarlos y no lo haría ahora, si ni yo me comprendía.

Sólo atine a pasar mi mano por su mejilla, tomar su mentón. Acorte la distancia y deposité un tierno beso sobre su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

_ Me debo marchar…..espero que te pongas bien_ trataba de leer su expresión a medida que le hablaba, pero ella la ocultó al bajar la mirada y un tenue rubor cubrió nuevamente sus mejillas, hábito que empezaba a descubrir , me fascinaba_ Nos veremos cuando menos te imagines ,Bella.

_Chau…_ me dijo..cuando ya iba saliendo y me prometí que lo antes posible volvería, debía aclarar mis sentimientos y la mejor manera era estar cerca suyo.

En la próxima el POV de Bella….

Espero les guste…me cuesta poner en palabras lo que siento al vivir los Fics..ups…me gustaría estar en el lugar de Bella..o sea tener.. a Edward


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo IV Estoy enamorada no es una ilusión….

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer...

te felicito hermosa...pero lo que piense y haga con Edward...

es sólo mío...pero soy buena y lo comparto...con quien lo desee.

Resumen: Bella es latina, nació en América del Sur y viajó a Londres a estudiar...allí conoció a su verdadero amor...Edward Cullen.

Bella POV

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no entendía, si era por volver a verlo o tal vez una recaída de la gripe.

Mi frente estaba apoyada en mis brazos, no quería ver a mi alrededor, sólo vislumbraba en mis recuerdos, la expresión de sus ojos al saludarme…, su boca al moverse y pronunciar las palabras, sus cejas…tupidas..marco perfecto para sus ojos, que hoy eran celestes, seria la luz, creería que eran verdes…_mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos pasos y tuve que volver a la realidad y levantar la cabeza, mi mirada quedó cautiva de sus ojos, sorprendida lo contemple, miles de sensaciones se cruzaron en mi, sorpresa, la primera de todas, ¿qué hacía allí?, confusión, por no poder encontrar una explicación, incertidumbre, al imaginarme que a lo mejor en mi apuro ofendí a alguien con mi salida apurada.

¿qué hago?_ me dije, pero ya no pude pensar, sentí como destellos de luz a mi alrededor, fantasiosamente observe que así debería ser, ya que representaba a mi ideal de hombre..perfecto.., espante mis pensamientos al comprender que debí ser realista, estaba a un paso de desmayarme.

Como a lo lejos comprendí que me estaba hablando y me extendía un vaso con algo, por inercia lo tome y mis dedos fueron rozados por su mano, mariposas en vuelo fue la reacción dentro mío, por lo que levante mis ojos y lo mire sorprendida para de inmediato bajar mi mirada, de seguro tendría la cara roja, sentía que me ardía y para vergüenza , comento que a lo mejor debería ir al médico porque sentía que tenía fiebre, quise morir y reír por la ironía, él me producía esto, quería decirle, escuche que volvió a preguntarme si me sentía bien. Quise darme una patada yo misma para ver si podía tranquilizarme. Para completar toda esta situación agrego que se llamaba Edward, como si , no lo supiera, y en ese momento mi mente me traiciono porque yo no pude evitar hablar. Se me salió, mi voz decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

_ Lo se, me llamo Isabella Swan.

_ encantado Isabella-me contesto, y ni corta ni perezosa quise decirle que yo lo quería encantar, que pasaba conmigo, yo no era tímida podía hablar, pero era él, él nada más que, ÉL

_dime Bella, no me gusta Isabella_ esa respuesta ocasiono que un rubor cubriese nuevamente mis mejillas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía nuevamente los flashes de luces por la habitación.

_ ¿Por qué estás aquí, Bella?_ que me preguntaba,¿ por qué estaba en Londres, o escondida en ese lugar?

Se volvió a acercar a mí y ya no sentí ni un sonido, mis oídos estaban bloqueados por el latir irregular de mi corazón, su mano se sintió fresca al tocar mi rostro, tuve ganas de cerrar mi mente a todo autocontrol, levantarme, rodear su cuello perderme en su pelo, en su boca, probar el sabor de sus labios, perdición tal vez de miles de fans, pero de seguro, calvario de mi ser.

_ ¿Bella , te sientes bien? _ Que me preguntaba….no me sentía bien, no me sentía en este planeta, quería decirle, como voy a estar bien si estas frente a mí, me muero por abrazarte..pasar por esas fans alocadas, que no miden sus impulsos, tenía miedo a su reacción, al rechazo, no quería que me recuerde así.

Pero que importa –dijo una vocecita dentro de mí, esto me hizo fruncir las cejas, de seguro formaban un extraño arco al hacerlo, gesto que sabia me caracterizaba cuando estaba en un debate interior. Debía salir de allí, antes de hacer una locura y quedar registrada en la historia de la institución. _"Profesora ataca a famoso actor en sala de clases, imposible fue despegarla"_, ya podía leer el encabezado en los periódicos nacionales e internacionales. Eso me hizo poner en movimiento.

_Creo que me debo marchar_ dije agregando que no me sentía bien. No era la misma, estaba a punto de tirar mi carrera por la ventana, si seguía en ese lugar.

La presencia de él invadía mi esencia, mi razón, sumando esto al mareo, fue una mezcla muy inoportuna para mi equilibrio, sus brazos evitaron que cayera de rodillas, mis pernas, no pudieron soportar mi peso en forma repentina.

_ Déjame acompañarte, Bella_ al escucharlo, proteste interiormente, porque la vida juega conmigo, me tienta de esta manera, endulza mis sentidos…me tortura.

Presione mis dedos en los ojos, tratando de despejar mis ideas.

_No se preocupe _ le respondí en voz alta, pero interiormente agregue, no me darás lo que necesito_ Porque te necesito en mi vida_ complete en español, importándome poco si entendía pero sabía que no, el no lo hablaba, mi idioma natal.

_ Te acompaño _ pronunció con esa voz que me alucinaba, tomando mi brazo, al caminar junto a mí.

Déjame ir, le pedía en silencio, no podré contenerme más. Detuve mis pasos y alce mi rostro para mirarlo, la vista era espectacular, quedaba inmediatamente debajo de su mentón, podía ver el brillo de sus pupilas, podía verme reflejada en sus ojos, me puso nerviosa, esa reacción hizo que mi vos sonará tan fría cuando le hablé.

_ No necesita acompañarme, señor Cullen.

Desde esa posición pude ver como sus pupilas se contraían, y su contestación fue inmediata, acusándome de que por que no lo llamaba Edward , si el me decía Edward, no pude evitar pronunciar su nombre y deslizarlo en mi boca, con placer irresistible.

Un mundo de sanaciones me inundo, me llevó del brazo hasta su auto, me acomodo dentro muy tiernamente, al acomodarse me pidió la dirección, yo no podía coordinar mis pensamientos, el silencio reinaba en ese espacio, podía oler su colonia, deslice mi mano a los costados del asiento y apreté la tapicería, los nervios me traicionaban, para mi parecer, fue corto el camino, desee haber vivido más lejos para poder prolongar su cercanía.

Cuando intente bajarme , me pidió esperar y al llegar al otro lado extendió su mano para ayudarme a descender, dude, tenía miedo de volver a tocarlo, ya no estaba la barrera del edificio del Instituto, nada me detendría si soltaba mis impulsos, pero , nuevamente se me adelanto y mis dedos se vieron envueltos por los suyos, su mano era grande , lleno de finos vellos cobrizos, levante la mirada, baje del auto como atraída por un imán , no podías apartar del mar de sus ojos.

_ No sé que hacer, más que decirte , gracias_ una de mis manos se dirigió a mi frente y la presione me empezaba a palpitar.

_ No digas más, te acompaño, te acomodas y me voy_ susurro y caminamos rumbo a mi departamento.

Al entrar , mire alrededor, tratando de recordar en donde puse los analgésicos, el mueble de la cocina me dije y camine hacia, ese lugar, no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, sentí que se paro detrás

_ ¿Te puedo ayudar?

_ No puedes hacer nada parea ayudarme_ le conteste despacio.

-¿Perdón?- lo escuche confundido

Debía dejar de portarme como una adolescente, por Dios tenía 27 años. No 17

_ No puedes ayudarme, por que….. soy yo_ dije bajando la mirada _ me superas, me sobrepasa está situación _ me agarre de los pelos _ Yo, no debí decir eso._ por que lo dije, era sabido a esta altura que no pensaba con coherencia.

Edward me tomo del rostro y se agacho despacio, contuve el aire y sentí que su boca se poso a la orilla de la mía, se despidió diciéndome que no volveríamos a ver.

Lo desee con toda el alma, porque me di cuenta que me había enamorado de él, ahora lo comprendí, esa obsesión que tuve al conocerlo por sus películas, su personalidad, esa reserva que se percibía en sus ojos, eso me atrajo, me había preguntado interiormente que me había llamado la atención de él, a lo mejor con las personas normales como yo, ocurría eso de amor a primera vista, en el mío sería contacto a segunda vista.

Como sonámbula fui a la puerta y la cerré con llave, busque el calmante, y en trance camine al dormitorio, debía dormir, o tal vez ¿despertarme?. Si de seguro estaba durmiendo.

Pero su olor no me lo podía haber imaginado, ni el contacto con su boca en mi mejilla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V Alimentando esperanzas**

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer...

te felicito hermosa...pero lo que piense y haga con Edward...

es sólo mío...pero soy buena y lo comparto...con quien lo desee.

Resumen: Bella es latina, nació en América del Sur y viajó a Londres a estudiar...allí conoció a su verdadero amor...Edward Cullen.

Bella POV

Escuchaba el timbre, el sonido era insistente, me levante arrastrando los pies, me costó dormir, pensar en Edward, me cobró lo suyo, no se me ocurría quien podría ser, mis vecinos, estudiantes como yo, estaban en la universidad, y yo había concluido toda actividad académica, sólo me quedaba prepararme para viajar a España, quería conocer Madrid, planes que tenía antes de lo de anoche, ahora debía meditar en todo lo que haría.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

_Ya la abro_ grite, en el apuro, no atine a mirar quien era, solo gire la llave y abrí la puerta y mi boca también , Edward estaba allí, y yo esta con mi pijama, di media vuelta y salí corriendo a mi dormitorio, lo deje con la puerta abierta y plantado en el umbral, lo único que pude ver fue su sonrisa cómplice y divertida al pillarme en esas fachas. Si no me gustase tanto lo mataba.

Entre al baño, me cepille los dientes, desenrede mis pelos después de haber dicho unas cuantas blasfemias cuando observe mi reflejo. Me puse una camiseta y vaqueros.

No esperaba semejante visita, no si he de ser sincera, no lo esperaba a él.

Fui a la sala y lo vi sentado en el sillón y frente a él en la mesa , había un paquete, cosa que no había percibido en mi huida.

Me aclaré la garganta y el me miro y me sonrió, mi corazón latió desenfrenado cuando alrededor de sus ojos se formaron una tiernas arruguitas y su boca tomo una curva picara, que contribuyo para un paro cardiaco.

_ Hola Bella _ golpeó el almohadón al lado suyo, como autómata fui a sentarme junto a él_ te traje para desayunar _ abrió el paquete _ croissant , de diferentes rellenos , no sabía cual te gustaba.

Mi corazón no aguantaría más emociones, no podía comprender porque Edward estaba haciendo esto.

_ Medialunas _ dije en español_ y tome una, para darle un mordisco, Edward no apartó su mirada de mi boca en todo momento._ me encantan las de chocolate, pero allá en mi país me gusta la de guayaba.

_ ¿Guayaba? _ dijo, y alzó su mano para sacar unas migas de la comisura de mi boca.

_ Aja, no sé cómo decirlo en inglés, ¿Ya desayunaste, Edward? _ lo mire detenidamente, estaba guapo, unos pantalones grises de hilo y una camisa azul, sus ojos estaban tirando a verdes nuevamente.

_ No, vine a desayunar contigo_ rápidamente me levante y fui a preparar el agua caliente.

_ Qué tomas, café, té, o chocolate?_ me encantaría saber sus gustos, lo mire ansiosa, me encantaba esto, le iba a preparar el desayuno a Edward Cullen, como si fuésemos pareja, se me escapo una media sonrisa.

_ Me encantaría chocolate, no me gusta el té, y el café lo tomo cuando estoy tensó, o debo mantenerme despierto _ agregó y se levanto para acercarse a mí en la cocina

Lo debía recordar, eso nadie lo sabía más que yo ,ahora.

_¿Te puedo ayudar?_ me dijo y pasó su mano por mi pelo y rozo levemente mi cuello, sentí como mi piel reacciono con un pequeño escalofrío que puso mi sangre a correr locamente por mis venas_ Dime ¿que te gusta desayunar a ti?.

Tuve que tomar aire para contestar y darme vuelta al mismo tiempo.

_ Me gusta el chocolate, pero me encantaría tomar cocido _ dije mientras lo comía con los ojos.

_ Hummm…_ dijo y su dedo recorrió mi mentón_ ¿cocido?_ interrogó y levantó las cejas _ ¿Qué es eso?_ no podía concentrarme estaba muy cerca, podía oler su cuerpo, jabón y agua de colonia, me mareaba, pero de placer.

_ El cocido es una bebida que lo hacemos de desayuno en mi país, se prepara con yerba y carbón vegetal y azúcar.

_ ¿Yerba?¿Qué tipo de yerba?_ parecía confuso.

_Es una planta que lo utilizamos mucho allá en el continente_ sonreí, me encantaba hablar con él en esta intimidad, me dispuse a dar vuelta cuando sentí que el agua ya estaba hirviendo, pero él me detuvo y atrajo mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, bajo lentamente su cabeza y me dijo suavemente.

_ Bella, esto escapa a mí, debo besarte y lo debo hacer ahora.

Su boca se poso primero suavemente, como si descubriera un nuevo terreno, volvió a levantar su cabeza y me miró esperando un rechazo o enojo, pareció como si pudiese leer en mi que no me opondría ,entonces nuevamente sus labios bajaron y esta vez su boca tomo mi labio inferior y deslizo su lengua por toda su superficie, hizo lo mismo con mi labio superior, para adentrase en mi boca posesivamente, sentía su lengua bailando una danza de suplica, me pedía compartir con él ese instante, cuando lo acompañe en su ritmo, lanzo un gruñido que fue acompañado con un abrazo más estrecho, todo mi cuerpo estaba pegado a él, mis pechos estaban pegados entre su pecho bajo y su estomago era muy alto ,pareció darse cuenta de la diferencia de estatura y me levantó para sentarme en la mesada de la cocina sin despegar mi boca de la suya, mis manos se enredaron en su pelo suave, y lo despeine más de lo que estaba naturalmente, lo empuje suavemente y pegue mi frente a la suya , necesitaba respirar.

El alzó su cara y tomó mi rostro para mirarme fijamente

_Bella, no me preguntes porque, no lo sé_ suspiró, y bajo la mirada como examinando las palabras que debía utilizar, buscó mis ojos y trato de encontrar una respuesta en ellos. _ Desde que te me encontré contigo, tengo la sensación de que debo conocerte más, confundes mi entorno._ Dicho esto volvió a besarme posesivamente, se acerco a mi, separó mis piernas y se metió entre ellas, esa intimidad me cohibió, pero la deseche, yo quería tocarlo, deslice mis manos por su espalda, su pelo y termine en su pecho, el se echó para atrás y dejo que metiera mis manos debajo de su camisa entre los botones, vi como frustrado saco suavemente mis dedos, me asusto pensé que se había enojado por mi atrevimiento y cuando iba a bajarme de la mesada muerta de vergüenza, el me detuvo y con una mueca el tomó mi rostro _ no pienses nada equivocado y nunca te reprimas conmigo _ él se desprendió la camisa y la dejo abierta, tomo mis manos y lentamente lo llevó a su pecho, cubierto de vellos castaños y suaves al tacto, volvió a capturar mis labios, dejando que lo acaricie._ Sabes esto podría ser adictivo, eres una droga, pequeña._ fue lo que escuche cuando me solté para tomar de nuevo el oxigeno que necesitaba.

Me abrace a él, mis emociones eran un caos, sentí el calor de su pecho atravesar mi camiseta, a consecuencia mis pechos se pusieron erectos por el contacto, y trate de retirarme porque me dio vergüenza que se diera cuenta hasta que punto me afectaba. Pero no me dejo.

Edward_ susurre_ el agua se va a evaporar, dije tratando de cambiar la tensión sexual que nos rodeaba.

_Tienes razón, el desayuno_ se separo y me ayudo a bajar, se dio vuelta, y prendió algunos botones de su camisa_ ¿desayunamos aquí en la mesa o en la de la sala?

_ Aquí en la mesa de la cocina.

Edward me ayudo a preparar la mesa para el desayuno, y la mañana pasó rápidamente, hablamos de muchas cosas, pero evitamos acercarnos mucho, creo que él sabía al igual que yo que un contacto más nos llevaría a otra dimensión en esta relación, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba y parecía que él tenía la misma necesidad.

Hablamos de muchos temas, de su familia, de Alice, la quería un montón, me comento que para él fue difícil presentarse el día de ayer en el instituto, porque las compañeras de Alice siempre buscaban la manera de entrar en contacto. Llegaron hasta meterse en su cama, cuando vivía con sus padres. Su madre fue la que evitó cualquier incidente. A raíz de eso tuvo que mudarse a un departamento, para tener mayor privacidad.

_Sabes, Bella, me encanta tu acento, me gusta cuando dices mi nombre, ¿cómo me dirías en español, Edward te voy a extrañar?_ le dije muy suavente_ me gusta, creo que debo aprender español, tu voz me excita_ mi cara se puso de color rojo, eso ocasiono que él lanzase una sonrisa baja.

_ Lo haces a propósito_ acuse a mi interlocutor.

_ no puedo evitarlo, me gusta_ antes de terminar de hablar , vi como miraba su reloj y lanzó un suspiro _ Me tengo que ir, algunos compromisos son ineludibles_ se acerco y tomo mi mano para levantarme suavemente_ Me comporte como un caballero como tres horas y quince minutos_ abrí los ojos espantadas, _ No me mires así, solo me voy a despedir, pero con un beso que quiero recordar_ dicho eso su boca devoró la mía, y yo no fui dueña de mi, su beso despertó en mi algo que creía sólo cuentos de enamorados, sentí latir deseo de él, mis ganas de tenerlo dentro mío. Me apreté más a él y pude comprobar que no era inmune a las sensaciones que nos envolvían. Jadeantes nos separamos.

_ Bella, no es justo, debo irme _ me abrazo fuerte, beso mi pelo y se marcho.

Lo único que pude hacer, fue sentarme, las piernas no me ayudaban, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, no había futuro en esta relación, él era importante , famoso, ¿y yo?, qué una estudiante becada que debía volver en dos semanas a su país.

Pero por otro lado, cuando tendría la oportunidad de volver a disfrutar de la relación que se me presentaba, Edward estaba interesado ahora, ¿por que no aprovechaba y vivía esa aventura?, nadie podría cuestionarme y era algo que la atesoraría por el resto de mi vida, era una decisión que debía tomar si nos volvíamos a encontrar. Me quedaba ahora esperar, hasta que volviera a aparecer, no tenía como comunicarme con él, no me dejo el número de su móvil.

Sólo estaba con mis recuerdos del día vivido y mis sentimientos, mala compañía.

Espero le haya gustado….

Con amor para todas…

Rochie Cullen


	7. Chapter 7

**Como una brisa de verano**

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer...

te felicito hermosa...pero lo que piense y haga con Edward...

es sólo mío...pero soy buena y lo comparto...con quien lo desee.

Resumen: Bella es latina, nació en América del Sur y viajó a Londres a estudiar...allí conoció a su verdadero amor...Edward Cullen.

**Capitulo VI Viviendo..al día contigo**

**Edward POV**

Debía irme, me había comprometido con Tania para una fotos publicitarias, luego teníamos la entrevista en la TV , estaba frustrado, estar con Bella fue lo más emocionante que había sentido, después de haber filmado esas películas, inclusive mucho más, si me ponía a pensar.

Me gustó estar allí, preparar el desayuno, sentirme como en casa, hablar sin temor, con ella podía abrirme, ser yo mismo. Me felicite por la idea que tuve, la sorpresa de Bella al verme en la puerta fue inolvidable, no me esperaba, eso era seguro.

La forma en cómo hablaba , me seducía, pero besarla selló mi fantasía, despertó en mi unos deseos insospechados, cuanto más la tocaba , más quería de ella, estaba seguro si me quedaba un corto tiempo más en su departamento, hubiésemos terminado en la cama, eso era algo que más deseaba, ella poseía un temperamento apasionado, sonreí tenuemente al recordar como deslizó sus manos a través de la abertura de mi camisa, y la sorpresa , confusión y luego vergüenza, cuando tome su mano para apartarla de mi, ella no se imaginaba que yo no sólo quería quitarme la camisa cuando la desprendí, para facilitarle el camino de su exploración, quería desnudarme y arrancar esas prendas también de su cuerpo , tener libertad de pasar mis dedos , mi mano por toda ella.

Sus ojos trasmitían un deseo abrazador, pero mezclados con ellos se vislumbraba la cautela. Bella constituía un dilema, toda ella me confundía, encendía en mi ser , emociones profundas. Trataría de desocuparme lo más rápido posible para volver junto a ella.

De pronto golpee el volante del auto, no le deje mi número, ni tenía el de ella, ahora dependía exclusivamente de lo rápido que me desocupase para poder volver a escuchar su voz. Era un contratiempo que me alteraba, me sacaba de mis casillas, ya veía que mi humor no sería del agrado de quien estuviese a mí alrededor.

**Bella POV**

Pasaron dos días completos, ni noticias de él, la primera noche me pasé pensando en lo sucedido, me dije que debía darme una oportunidad con él, posponer mi viaje, eso implicaría solicitar al casero el departamento por esas dos semanas, no dimensione lo trastornado que quedaría mis planes. Esperaba que el casero comprendiese mis cambios de planes y no haya arrendado a otro estudiante el departamento. Suspire, desee que sólo allí afectase este enredo en mi pequeño mundo, la llegada de Edward a mi vida me daba esperanzas para algo que sabía no tenía futuro. No podía ilusionarme con una relación que se veía a las claras que sería pasajera, así como yo lo era en ese país.

Debía ver mis pasajes y cancelar mis reservaciones, al aeropuerto y a la ciudad de Madrid. Pero no me apuraría, debía darle tiempo a esta situación.

El segundo día pasó, también sin noticias de él, me puso nerviosa la ausencia de cualquier indicio de vida. Eso me decidió, no cambiaría mis planes, ya no me haría ilusiones, si aparecía, genial, pero no debía fantasear. Unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a correr por mi mejilla, me había enamorado, me cree interiormente un mundo de fantasía en donde los dos formábamos una pareja, sus besos fueron los culpables, de un manotazo limpie mis lagrima, y fui al dormitorio a buscar mis valijas, era martes y el viernes viajaba a Madrid, viviría al día mi relación con Edward. La maleta abierta ocupaba toda la cama, quise meterme dentro y cerrarla, estaba triste, desesperada.

Para rematar las circunstancias mi casero llamó avisando que el sábado los pintores vendrían a retocar el departamento, ya tenía al nuevo inquilino que se mudaría el martes de la otra semana, en ocho días ya tendría nuevo habitante mi casa. Otra incógnita resuelta, ya no tenía lugar en donde vivir.

Eso decidió todo, por la mañana iría a la universidad a retirar los últimos documentos que cerraban mi beca, y por la tarde a la agencia de viajes, para confirmar reservas y pagarlas. Debía confirmas todos los pasajes, primero Madrid, luego América del Sur, para empeorar tenía que comprar con anticipado, las conexiones eran complicadas para llegar a mi país.

No vería más a Edward, ojala apareciera antes del viernes, me dije y empecé a guardas mis pertenencias, no eran muchas porque sólo las ropas, libros y mis películas conformaban mi equipaje lo demás vino con el departamento. También Edward se quedaría allí. Baje la maleta de la cama y la arrastre cerca de la ventana, usaría mis ropas las lavaría y guardaría de nuevo dentro, así no me olvidaría de nada, ya que dejaría lo más importante allí, mi corazón.

Arrastré mi cuerpo hasta la cama, mi mundo se derrumbaba y no podía detenerlo, no quería abandonar Inglaterra, no quería dejar de verlo, quería sentir sus brazos, quería ser parte de él, cerré mis ojos, cerré mis esperanzas, me iba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Temprano por la mañana tome una ducha, me preparé y salí camino a la universidad, debía concluir mis tramites, debía cerrar este capítulo en mi vida, me trajo muchas alegrías y experiencias, me trajo a Edward, pero debía marcharme, debía dejarlo partir.

Después de interminables tramites, había concluido el lazo que me ataba allí, la vuelta a casa fue lenta decidí caminar, no tomar el autobús, ni el metro. Vería todo por última vez, tan ensimismada estaba con mis pensamientos, que cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura desde atrás y me giraba para darme un abrazo, casi me desmayo.

_ Bella, te extrañe- su voz me acarició cuando me susurro en mi pelo.

_ Oh. Edward, yo también te extrañé- no pude evitar elevar uno de mis brazos, el otro sostenía, mis carpetas de documentos y cartera, lo enrede en su cuello, perderme en sus ojos fue lo último que hice antes de impulsivamente bajar su cabeza y besarlo.

Me devolvió el beso suavemente, para a continuación tomar mi mano y llevarme dentro del edificio, caminaba como sonámbula, mis llaves se resbalaban de mis dedos, el los tomó con paciencia y abrió la puerta. Ni bien entramos, me tomó nuevamente en sus brazos y lentamente bajo su boca, se posó con suavidad en mi mejilla con besos cortos, pasó a mis ojos, a mi nariz, para terminar en mi boca con fogosidad.

_ Extrañe, tu boca, tu nariz, Bella,¿ que me haz hecho?_ cada palabra suya era una caricia para mí._ estos dos días sin ti fueron los peores, Tania, mi manager, casi me mata, porque me rehusaba a realizar más sesiones de las que habíamos acordado, no podía explicarle que para mi ya era una tortura estar esas horas sin hablarte , por cierto- dijo y saco de sus bolsillos de su vaquero, una tarjeta_ Toma,….. mi número, fui descuidado y no te lo di, también quiero un número para llamarte, Bella.

Tome la tarjeta y camine sostenida de su mano hasta el sofá.

_ siéntate Edward, espera voy a dejar mis cosas y te acompaño.

Camine al dormitorio, me sentía en las nubes, ver a Edward puso nuevamente a tambalear mi decisión, pero a estas alturas no había vuelta atrás , debía aclarar con él, lo que pasaría conmigo en dos días.

Pero sería más tarde, ahora lo disfrutaría, entre al baño lave mi cara, cepille mi pelo, lo deje suelto y volví con él.

Caminando fuera del dormitorio lo vi de espaldas, estaba meciéndose el pelo, como si estuviese nervioso, pero al escucharme, se dio vuelta y me traspaso con su mirada, no pude evitar sentir una corriente burbujeante de felicidad cuando me regalo una sonrisa y levanto una ceja a modo interrogante, al diablo me dije y me lance a sus brazos, caí encima de él, escuche como lanzó una carcajada y me recibió encima suyo.

_ Me gustan las latinas, son muy entusiastas _ me dio pena lo que dijo y como resultado mi cara y cuello se tiñeron de un furioso rojo _ no te apenes , Bella _ su tono fue de arrepentimiento _ me gustas tú- diciendo esto sus labios tomaron mi labio inferior, deslizando su lengua por todo su contorno, para a continuación moldear su boca a la mía, sentí su lengua invadir mi boca, saboree su sabor, jugué con ella una danza tan antigua como la vida. Pero tuvimos que detenernos para tomar aire, nuestro cuerpo, lo necesitaba.

_¿ Qué has hecho en mi ausencia, pequeña?, sufriste tanto como yo?_ su mano acariciaba mi espalda, mientras hablaba, estaba comodísima sobre él, podía sentirlo completamente, su pecho, su estomago, y su erección, que contundente se apretaba en mi vientre, me removí un poco para acomodarme y no presionarlo tanto, pero fue una mala idea, ya que lo vi cerrar los ojos, y morder sus labios.

_ Perdón _ le dije _ me levantaré _ al intentar incorporarme el me retuvo de mis glúteos y los presiono más hacia él.

_ Bella, sabes lo que me haces, no quiero que te levantes, quédate así_ y dicho eso me volvió a besar dulcemente.

Algo se desato en mi, la pasión, se escaparon mis reparos, tomo posesión de mis impulsos el deseo de entregarme a él, ser suya, en cuerpo, porque mi corazón y alma ya le pertenecían, mis manos fueron hacia la cintura y se metieron dentro de su polo mangas largas, recorrí su estomago, pechos, sentí sus pezones masculinos contraerse, tomando aire, el me incorporo un poco y se quito su ropa de arriba, quedo con el pecho desnudo frente a mi, yo hice lo mismo y nos abrazamos para sentirnos libremente, demostró no estar conforme y desprendió mi corpiño, mis pechos fueron devorados por sus ojos, para luego sentir sus manos recorrer el contorno y apretar tiernamente las aureolas que se contrajeron a su tacto. Tomo mis caderas con sus manos y me incorporo un poco hacia su boca, sentí una descarga de fuego entre mis piernas cundo vi como su lengua salió para lamerme, recorrer todo mi pecho y terminar devorando y succionándolo.

Unas leves sacudidas, me recorrieron desde mi centro, ¿Cómo podía ser que con sólo besarme así me daba tanto placer, el alzo sus ojos y me miró complacido al percibir ese pequeño temblor, en un rápido movimiento se levantó conmigo en brazos y con grandes zancadas me llevo al dormitorio.

Suavemente me bajo en la cama y se acostó al lado mío, mirándome fijamente.

_ Bella, de ti depende hasta donde lleguemos, pero debes decírmelo ahora, porque mi voluntad no es de hierro- al decir esto sostenía mi mano y besaba cada dedo levantándolo de a uno.

No podía hablar, por la emoción y el deseo que sentía, no iba a ser hipócrita, y llorar por mi virtud, lo quería, no había vuelta atrás, la vida me regalaba este momento, lo tomaría. Estiré mi brazo y trace con mi dedo sus labios.

_ Edward, soy tuya, ahora y hasta cuando quieras, nada impedirá que pueda estar en tus brazos _ a penas pude terminar de decir esto cuando el me cubrió con su cuerpo y me regaló uno de los besos más maravillosos que lo atesoraría por toda mi vida.

_ Bella, no sé si te amo…pero lo que puedo decirte es que me siento incompleto sin ti, no encuentro razón de vivir si no estás a mi lado .

Eso fue lo último que le escuche decir antes de abrazarme y meter su cara en mi cuello, sus manos vagaban, por mi costado, memorizando mi contorno, luego fueron a la hebilla de mis vaqueros y los desprendió velozmente y estirando por mis piernas para quitármelos.

Contuve mi aliento al ver como sus dedos recorrieron el borde de mis bragas, para descender con la mano abierta hacia mi entrepierna, al hacer esto levantó los ojos y me miró, sus ojos estaban de un verde furioso, reacción de las emociones que bullían dentro suyo. Me acaricio suavemente, vi como se incorporo y se quedo arrodillado a los costados de mis piernas, desprendió lentamente sus vaqueros, bajo el cierre y allí recién se paró de la cama, en ningún momento dejo de mirarme y yo a él, con un movimiento bajo sus pantalones junto con su bóxer.

Porque nadie me dijo que un hombre podría ser así de perfecto, ni un gramo de grasa en el cuerpo, sus músculos se marcaban con sus movimientos. El vello de su pecho cubría sus pectorales para descender por su vientre y terminar en una increíble erección, al mirarla, me asuste un poco, no era mojigata, había leído, visto algunas películas, pero de experiencia no contaba y temía que mi primera vez, fuese incomoda.

El pareció , entender, mi reacción por lo que se apuro a volver junto a mí para besarme, tratando de calmarme. Nuevamente su boca bajo a mis pechos, lo sentía lamer lentamente, luego bajar al sur acercándose implacable a mi entrepierna, sentí su boca presionando sobre mi punto de placer, casi exploto. Con sus manos bajo lentamente mi ropa interior, me sentí morir cuando con la punta de su lengua toco mi clítoris, sin más llegué al cielo, no conforme con eso Edward, deslizo un dedo entre mis pliegues y encontró mi abertura, lentamente lo fue introduciendo, para quitarlo y meterlo en la boca, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, cuando me miró y sonrió.

_ Sabía que eras rica, como toda tu, puro sabor a fresas_ al hablarme se iba incorporando, extendió su brazo y tomo de la cama un preservativo, no me di cuenta en que momento lo puso allí, embelesada observe como lo colocaba en su cuerpo, eso me hizo tragar saliva, me entro un momento de pánico, a lo que vendría , ajeno a mis pensamientos perezosamente se situó entre mis piernas, sostenido por sus brazos_ eres mi perdición, Bella, mi marca personal de heroína, no podre vivir sin ti_ me abrazo y buscó la entrada a mi cuerpo con su miembro, trate de abrirme lo más posible, para facilitar la entrada, me contraje un poco cuando empezó a deslizarse en mi interior, mordí mis labios al sentirlo, no creía que iba a poder hacerlo sin sentir alguna molestia, era grande y yo trataba de amoldarme.

Edward, se detuvo y me miró cuando sintió la barrera natural que le avisó que era virgen hasta su entrada a mi cuerpo, mis ojos lo miraron un poco sorprendidos, porque se detuvo.

_ Mi bella _ pronunció amorosamente y me beso sin volver a moverse, saboreo nuevamente mi boca y cuando sintió que me aflojaba empezó a moverse en un suave vaivén.

Cada movimiento que realizaba, me estaba llevando a una burbujeante felicidad, sentí como dentro mío empezaba a latir en ondas el gozo y con cada contracción que realizaba en mi interior y apretaba la erección de Edward, este lanzaba entrecortados suspiros, que lo llevaron a incrementar sus envestidas.

_ Bella…pequeña, nunca me dejes….ahhh -_ los dos terminamos y un mundo de felicidad me inundo.

Sentí cuando él se separo de mi cuerpo y buscó una sábana para cubrirme, en una zancada fue al baño y volvió, para acostarse junto a mí, me envolvió con sus brazos y puso un tierno beso en mi frente antes de caer en un sopor, Edward estaba junto a mí, en ese momento era feliz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap V II Como una brisa de verano**

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer...

te felicito hermosa...pero lo que piense y haga con Edward...

es sólo mío...pero soy buena y lo comparto...con quien lo desee.

Resumen: Bella es latina, nació en América del Sur y viajó a Londres a estudiar...allí conoció a su verdadero amor...Edward Cullen.

**Capitulo VI I La Propuesta**

**Edward POV**

Me desperece lentamente, no quería despertarla, busqué mi bóxer y mi pantalón lentamente me vestí, no quería dejarla, deseaba volver a poseerla, pero mi estomago me pedía comida, y si no me equivocaba ella también estaría en la misma situación cuando se levantará, mire mi reloj eran las dos de la tarde, buscaría que comer.

No encontré nada en la heladera, estaba casi vacía, mire a mi alrededor, no encontraba nada en las alacenas , decidí llamar y pedir comida rápida, pero dude, no sabía que le gustaba a Bella, me arriesgaría por pizza.

Fui a la habitación y me recosté por el marco de la puerta, contemplarla me llenaba de gozo, me acerqué y la abrace, sonriendo dio vuelta y me correspondió enterrando su cara en mi pecho.

_ Mmmmm… que rico hueles…..te amo _ se quedó como congelada y lentamente alzo su rostro para mirarme_ es cierto…primero..te conocí como actor…no lo voy a negar…me pareciste..de lo más sexy_ sonreí por el comentario, pero me sorprendió la profundidad de sus sentimientos, tuve miedo de que sólo le deslumbrará como estrella de cine, que mezclase sus sentimientos hacía el hombre _ pero …..señor Edward…ni una de las películas…las entrevistas..le hacen justicia…eres..amable, cariñoso, atento…_ me cohibieron sus comentarios y gustaron_ y ….eres mi hombre…_ no pude evitar bajar la cabeza y plantar un beso en esos tentadores labios.

_ Bella, me halagas, pero…tu haz despertado en mi todo eso…- me levante de la cama y tire de ella riendo_ mueve tu perezoso cuerpo y vamos a comer

_ Edward_ grito y sostuvo la sabana sobre su cuerpo_ déjame ponerme algo_ y enredo más la ropa de cama sobre ella.

_ Me gustaría tenerte así_ la volví a abrazar y empecé a darle besos por sus hombros desnudos_ podría cambiarte por la comida, Hummm, sabes rica _ dije y pase mi lengua por su cuello y detrás e la oreja_ sentí como su piel se erizaba.

A lo lejos escuche el timbre y tuve que soltarla.

_ Vístete, Bella, ya llegó el almuerzo _ camine a la puerta no sin antes ver como saltaba e iba corriendo al baño.(Sonreí, por la escena)

Cuando volvió a la cocina la estaba esperando con las porciones de pizza en la mesa.

_ Que rico huele….me encanta la pizza._ se acercó a la mesa y comió un trozo._ Disculpa que no tenga nada que comer , evito ya cargar la heladera._ la mire extrañado.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿ no te gusta llenarla?, también vi que recogiste tus cosas cerca del televisor._ Pareció cruzar como un velo de tristeza en su rostro, dejo su pizza en la mesa y me miro seriamente.

_Edward , debemos hablar_ se aclaro la garganta _ Yo viajo el viernes_ escuche lo que dijo y mi cuerpo sufrió una sacudida._ Hoy debo confirmar mi vuelo _ No pude dejarla continuar me sentía mal, Bella se iba, no ahora después de lo que compartímos.

_ Bella , ¿qué dices?, no te puedes ir, no después de hoy…dijiste que me amabas, y ¿me dejas?._ sentía como pequeños cuchillos clavados en mi corazón, en su rostro pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

_ Edward, lo que pasó con nosotros, no cambia la realidad de mi situación acá, no dudes de mis sentimientos_ lloraba cuando me lo decía_ antes de conocerte ya había planeado varias cosas, una de ellas ir a Madrid_ quise interrumpirla_ no espera eso no me interesa, ya no quiero ir a Madrid, pero mi contrato aquí , en el departamento, termina el viernes, me tengo que ir, tengo que volver a mi país.

_ Bella, espera, déjame entender_ tenía un lío en mi cabeza, Bella se iba , no quería eso, separarme de ella, ahora después de sentir el sabor de la vida, con sus besos, sus caricias, no eso, no. _ Hiciste un contrato que vence el viernes, por eso viajarás a Madrid, luego a tu casa?, lo entendí bien?._ ella asintió limpiando sus lágrimas, me levante y me arrodille frente a ella y pase mis manos por su cara, secando las lágrimas, que no paraban de brotar._ ¿te quieres ir , Bella? _ vi como negó bruscamente_ ¿Te quedarías conmigo?_ ni yo creí lo que dije_ ella alzó su rostro y me sorprendió la fuerza emocional que vislumbre en ella, aparte de sorpresa, una chispa de alegría nacía en el fondo, sentí como me rodeo el cuello y su cara se enterró entre mi hombro y cabeza.

_Edward, no quiero molestarte…pero me encantaría pasar más días contigo- tímidamente bajo la mirada._ no quiero imponerte mi presencia.

Como le decía que me sentía el más egoísta, no quería que se alejará de mi, la quería en mi vida , en mi cama, no la quería compartir, era eso y nada más. Cuando más rápido organizáramos esta situación, me tranquilizaría.

Dios como daba vueltas mi vida, Bella se mudaría a mi departamento, por un tiempo decía ella, yo no sabía..cuanto…pero dudaba de querer dejarla marchar. La necesitaba.

_ ¿Qué necesitas para dejar este lugar?, ¿tienes que llevar algo? _ mi voz sonó impaciente _ ¿Tienes muebles? _ miré alrededor de la sala y luego a ella, que bajo apenada la cara _ ¿ Qué tienes , Bella, no quieres irte conmigo?.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia mi y puso sus brazos entorno a mi cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, al estar así me di cuenta de lo pequeña que era y mi sentido de protección creció al 100%.

_ Sabes, estoy feliz de irme contigo _ soltó un suspiro _ pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de obligarte a llevarme.

_ ¡Alto, Bella _ dije contrariado _ nadie me obliga a nada, yo te quiero conmigo, nada más simple que eso _ puntualice contundente.

_ Si piensas así, yo también lo haré- se acerco más a mi y la abrace fuerte, apoyando mi cabeza en la suya _ la respuesta a la pregunta que hiciste, es no tengo muebles que llevar., sólo una valija, libros y mi computador personal, lo demás es del departamento, pero debo lavar las ropas de cama y ver algunos detalles.

_ Estoy impaciente por llevarte a mis dominios_ bromeando la apretuje _ serás mi comida, te devoraré a gusto, Ajjjjjjj_ y empecé dándole pequeños mordiscos a su cuello.

_ ¡Oh, Edward, estoy muy, pero muy , feliz _ al decirlo se colgó de mi cuello y gustoso cedí a saborear sus labios, no encontraba palabras para nombrar el mundo de emociones que me invadía, caminando de espaldas llegue hasta el borde del sofá y me deje caer, ella aterrizó totalmente sobre mi sorprendida, y una burbujeante risa salió de su interior, fue un placer escucharla, trataría de hacerla reír más seguido.

Nos quedamos un buen rato así compartiendo el momento, vimos la TV, reíamos de las anécdotas de las entrevistas a famosos, chismes de farándula, no quería separarme de ella, pero debía hacer varias cosas, una de ellas, visitar a mi familia, que estaban preocupadas por mi estado de ánimo de esos dos días.

Dudaba en contarles lo que me pasaba, no estaba seguro si debía ponerles al tanto de mi situación emocional o esperar a concretarla y asegurar un futuro para Bella y yo.

_ Me debo ir _ sentí pesar al decirlo _ Alice me ha bombardeado estos días por mi ausencia y mal humor _ hice una mueca, que bella acaricio con sus dedos _ si no voy para la casa, ellos invadirán mi departamento y en estos momentos, te quiero sólo para mí.

Edward, ¿qué le dirás sobre nosotros? _ su voz salió dudando, haciéndome cuestionar de mi decisión.

_ No lo sé, ¿Quieres que se los diga? _ lastimar a Bella, estaba lejos de mi prioridad _ Pensé que seria mejor madurar lo nuestro y si sale como lo deseamos, darlo a conocer.

_ Me parece , bien_ se levantó, tomo mi mano e hizo un intento de levantarme, cosa que yo no ayude y me desperece más_ será mejor que te muevas o se hará tarde_ dijo risueña, viendo su imposibilidad de levantarme.

_ Ok, _ me incline debajo del sofá_ ¿no has visto mis zapatos?

_ Me parece que están en el dormitorio _ la mire divertido, y un rubor barrió sus mejillas _ te los traeré _ dio vuelta y camino hacia el dormitorio, fui tras ella y al llegar la vi en cuclillas para buscar mi calzado, pero algo en la cama la distrajo, me acerque también curioso, antes de que recogiera las sábanas y formar una bola con ellas, vi la mancha de sangre, evidencia de lo compartido, prueba inequívoca de que sólo era mía. Que jamás había compartido con nadie ese tipo de intimidad, un sentimiento posesivo me invadió y estire mis brazos acunándola allí.

_ Bella, no sabes lo importante, que es para mí ser el primero, eso no quiere decir que si hubiera sido diferente, mis sentimientos serian otros, pero no es así. Me senté en la cama y me puse los zapatos, luego tomados de la mano fuimos a la sala a buscar mis llaves, caídas en el suelo.

_ Nos vemos mañana, vendré a buscarte, por la tarde._ pasó su mano por el pelo, alborotándolo más_ Iré a cenar con mi familia_ dude _¿Bella, me acompañarías?_ vuelvo a cambiar de parecer, me dije._ es que no quiero estar lejos de ti_ agregue y ella se cruzo de brazos , me clavó sus bellos ojos.

_ Edward, ve junto a ellos, tengo varias cosas que hacer _ suspiro _ no es el momento de presentarme a tu familia, como otra cosa que la maestra de español._ ve, tranquilo.

Eso me decidió a salir, camino conmigo a la puerta y el beso que nos dimos, sello el próximo cambio de nuestras vidas.

Espero les haya gustado, la próxima La mudanza….

Comenten.. por favor….

Les dejo Besos

Rochie Cullen


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap V III Como una brisa de verano**

Resumen: Bella es latina, nació en América del Sur y viajó a Londres a estudiar...allí conoció a su verdadero amor...Edward Cullen.

**Capítulo VIII La Mudanza**

**Bella POV**

**Quién crea que el paraíso no existe, están equivocadas, soy testigo vivencial de ello, estaba compartiendo con Edward los momentos más increíbles de mi vida, él era la persona más amorosa, tierna, desprendida que haya conocido, me sentía en el séptimo cielo.**

**Pero…siempre hay un pero, muy dentro de mi sabía que terminaba mi permiso de entrada al país, tenía sólo dos semanas de plazo, ese era un tema que no quería tocar, era algo que no habíamos dimensionado, y yo egoístamente obvie en sacar a colación, esa serpiente rondaba mi paraíso personal.**

**Lo único que estaba atinando a hacer era ser como la mismísima Eva, tomar ese fruto prohibido, comerlo, saborearlo con todas mis ganas, que ya estaba próxima mi expulsión de la tierra prometida, los cálidos brazos de mi Adán, Edward Cullen.**

**Pase la mañana del jueves, acomodando mi maleta, lavando el baño y la cocina, no me gustaría que critiquen mi estadía, al mismo tiempo ayudaba a calmar mis nervios, nadie creería, lo que estaba a punto de hacer.**

**Al llegar el medio día era un manojo de nervios, Edward todavía no llamaba, tome mi computador portátil y abrí el correo , veinte mensajes nuevos parpadeaban como recriminando mi olvido.**

**Mi madre como siempre insistente, me comentaba los últimos acontecimientos de su nueva familia, de mis amigos, recriminaciones por desaparecer sin dar noticias y recordándome que no me olvidará de sus regalos. Y uno muy importante mi trabajo, recordándome que me esperaban, con los brazos abiertos, y deseosos de que pueda llevar a la práctica los conocimientos adquiridos.**

**El reloj marco las dos de la tarde cuando mi paciencia termino y gano terreno mi ansiedad. Mi cerebro ya había inventado, utilizado las escusas posibles para su retraso y el que no hubiera llamado. Me disponía a tomar el teléfono cuando el timbre sonó como una melodía para mis destrozados nervios.**

**De un salto abrí la puerta y me tire a sus brazos, ocultando mi cara en su pecho, aspire con fuerza su aroma y presione más fuerte mi cuerpo al suyo.**

**_ si así seré recibido cuando llegue _ dijo dándome besos cortos por toda la cara y haciéndome caminar de espaldas sostenida a él. _ no me importará salir a trabajar, por el placer de ser recibido de está manera. **

**_ No creo que me guste separarme mucho de ti_ susurre todavía colgada de su cuello y mirándolo a sus bellísimos ojos._ te extrañé un montón.**

**_ Ah, mi corazón… _sepultó su cara en mi pelo_ no sabes cómo tu franqueza alegra mi vida _ me tomo de la mano miro el departamento _ ¿ya juntaste todo?, ¿no queda más que hacer?.**

**_Sí , todo listo….._suspiré mirándolo, tan varonil, el arrasaba conmigo, nublaba mi voluntad, en ese instante mi corazón aceleró su ritmo y un temor repentino me sacudió, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, no lo conocía, me entregaba a él, como si nada. Ajeno a mis pensamientos tomó la maleta y el maletín de mi computador, se dio vuelta para observarme primero fijamente y luego regalarme la sonrisa más tierna que hubiera esperado. Mis temores se fueron como nube que se desliza en una brisa de verano. Si eso era Edward para mi , una brisa de verano, cálida, que llega , te invade…..y no se olvida. Queda marcado en tu vida.**

**_ ¿Lista, pequeña?_ mi corazón brinco de alegría y sólo pude asentir, caminando junto a él hacia la puerta.**

**Devolví las llaves al portero, agradeciéndole por todo, Edward se había encargado de llevar las maletas al auto y me estaba esperando recostado junto a la puerta del pasajero, cuando me vio salir abrió presuroso y me invito a sentarme, parecía contento, eso fortaleció la decisión tomada, viviría el momento, lo atesoraría para siempre.**

**De camino a su departamento me comento , que toda la mañana estuvo en los estudios de Summit Entertainment, para organizar la siguiente semana, que empezaba las pruebas de vestuario y locaciones para la nueva película, que suerte para él y para mi aclaró sería filmada allí y no estaríamos mucho tiempo separados.**

**Legamos a su departamento, un lugar cerca del Soho, con la entrada bien custodiada, me recordó que ese fue el lugar al que tuvo que mudarse a consecuencia de las travesuras de las compañeras de Alice.**

**Al ingresar al edificio, me presento al guardia , explicándole que sería otra inquilina más del lugar, le pidió mucha comprensión, porque era extranjera y podía necesitar de su ayuda en cualquier momento.**

**El guardia me saludo cortes y si le pareció extraña mi estadía, lo disimulo muy bien.**

**Frente a la puerta y con llave en mano se dío vuelta y me robo un beso.**

**_ Pasa, pequeña _ dijo al abrir la puerta _ Bella estás en tu casa todo lo mío es tuyo, yo soy tuyo, dejo las maletas dentro de la sala y me tomo en sus brazos _ Quiero que sepas que nunca he pedido a nadie compartir mi vida, mi espacio personal, tu eres la primera _ sello suavemente con un beso su declaración _ Cada día que pasa siento que entras más profundo en mi ser, si eso es amor, entonces Bella, estoy enamorado perdidamente de ti.**

**Lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaron por mis mejillas, no podía pedir una dicha más grande de la que ya tenía.**

**_ Ven, llevemos tu maleta al dormitorio, te mostraré el lugar _ me miro pícaramente, tratando de hacer pasar el momento emocional que estábamos viviendo.**

**_ ¿Me quieres mostrar el lugar? _ lo empuje bromeando- O un lugar en especial _ sonreí.**

**_ Señorita Swan , ¿que quiere insinuar? _ me abrazo nuevamente y as{i recorrimos , mostrándome todo el lugar, la cocina espaciosa y bien equipada.**

**La sala decorada, a un estilo muy masculino, cuero negro y beige.**

**Mamá y Alice lo decoraron – sonreía tiernamente_ yo sólo agregue algunos detalles, por lo que esto no es merito mío.**

**_este es mi lugar de ocio_ abrió una puerta, mirando expectante _ ¿te gusta?**

**_¡Oh¡ , es hermoso_ suspire y camine hacia el piano que dominaba todo el salón , deslice mis dedos por el contorno lentamente, fui al sofá y me senté en él, sonriendo le llame con un dedo_ Hummm…..se ve muy cómodo…¿por qué no te acercas?**

**Más rápido que un suspiro lo tuve encima, sus manos se perdieron en mi cintura y fueron subiendo debajo de mi blusa, buscando acariciar mis senos, el suspiro que solté, fue de puro gusto, mi reacción no se hizo esperar, mis dedos se metieron en su pelo, su aroma embriaga mis sentidos, su boca devoraba la mía, con su lengua que recorría todos los rincones a su alcance.**

**Su mano no paró un segundo, de mis pechos paso a mi espalda donde desabrocho mi sostén, liberando de su prisión a los mismos, para caer en su boca, su mano derecha acaricio mi estomago, mi vientre, pero se detuvo en los broches de mis pantalones, tentando mi cordura, tardo una eternidad en desprenderlos para luego furtivamente meter su mano dentro de mis pantaletas.**

**Como si el tiempo no importará, deslizo un dedo por la abertura natural de mi femineidad, acaricio con maestría mi botón, llevándome al límite de la pasión. Cuando pequeños espirales de espasmos empezaron a sacudirme, se detuvo.**

**_ No…te detengas…_ sonriendo, deslizo mis pantalones, para caer entre mis piernas, tomo con sus dientes mis bragas y las fue bajando.- me volverás….loca_ vio como se incorporo y se quito lo más rápido que pudo su ropa.**

**_ Bésame Bella, ….ámame_ nuestras bocas no emitieron mas palabras, solo suspiros entrecortados _ mi mano bajo entre nuestros cuerpos y lo tomo con suavidad, acariciándolo._ noooo…sigas, acabare como un adolescente en tus manos_ detuvo el movimiento con una de sus manos y yo impulsivamente con mis piernas rodee sus caderas y me gire para quedar sobre él, devorándolo, con mi cuerpo, con mi corazón._ se siente maravillosamente, estas cálida, tan mojada que creo que mi control, está quedando en nada.**

**Yo no lo escuchaba mas empecé a moverme como si la vida no tuviese otra oportunidad, sentí como llegaba, cada pulsación de mi cuerpo, gritaba que lo amaba, abrí mis ojos y lo vi …tan hermoso tratando de dominarse, para que yo pudiera alcanzar mi placer, me incline y lo bese, lo tomo como una señal y me dio vuelta nuevamente para embestirme sin control y lo sentí , su simiente derramándose dentro y luego correr por mis muslos, sin aliento se desplomo sobre mi….sudando, caliente, feliz.**

**Al hacer el amor eta vez fue el doble de placentero, nuestros cuerpos se reconocían, cada poro llamaba al otro eran rompecabezas que encajaban como piezas únicas de un todo. **

**Mi vida era suya, para siempre, él era por ahora mío.**

**Veríamos que pasaba más adelante.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aquí le dejo este capítulo espero que me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Las quiero**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap IX Como una brisa de verano**

Resumen: Bella es latina, nació en América del Sur y viajó a Londres a estudiar...allí conoció a su verdadero amor...Edward Cullen.

**Capítulo IX Conociéndonos **

**Bella POV**

Abrí mis ojos y la sentí pegada a mi costado, su aroma estaba en toda mi cama, en mi casa, en mí. Vivir con Bella era de lo más emocionante, todos los días una sorpresa deliciosa, el ir descubriendo algo nuevo uno del otro.

Al segundo día de mudarse conmigo, los estudios de grabación me avisaron que empezarían las reuniones para el vestuario y locaciones, debía presentarme para las 9:00hs, desde el lunes, por eso el sábado y el domingo nos quedamos juntos compartiendo nuestra recién descubierta intimidad, el dormir y despertarme con ella lo consideraba un milagro, y me proponía disfrutarlo.

Pero estaba preocupado no quería que mi madre se enterase por otras personas de mi relación, así que le pregunté a Bella si quería el martes acompañarme a la casa de mis padres, la reacción de ella fue un poema, tenía miedo de que ellos no la quisieran, dejo bien en claro que tal vez no la considerarían adecuada para su hijo , me recordó que era mayor que yo y para colmo extranjera. No pude más que reír y cubrirla de besos, asegurándole que la edad no importaba, ella no aparentaba su edad y para colmo inclusive yo parecía mayor que ella, pues desde el viernes me había dejado la barba para aprovechar los últimos días libres antes de la filmación, y por otro motivo personal, me encantaba pasar mi cara por su espalda hasta la base de su columna y observar la reacción de su cuerpo, placer que disfrutaba con deleite morboso. Volviendo con mis pensamientos debía recordar que el martes tendríamos una cena familiar, presentaría a Bella como mi pareja.

Debía moverme o llegaría tarde, la sentí estirarse y girar hacía mi, su pelo de ese color maravilloso cubría parte de su cara, sus parpados se abrieron perezosos y una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

_ Edward ¿Hoy vas a trabajar?_ deslizo su pierna subiendo por mi cadera, sin darme cuenta mi mano la acaricio, pero rápidamente me levante, porque si seguía mirando y tocando no llegaría a tiempo.

_Si….mmm….me daré una ducha luego desde el estudio te llamaré para avisarte la hora en que estaré de vuelta _ ya me estaba metiendo en la ducha al terminar de hablar. Escuche como Bella , saltó de la cama y vino al baño a lavarse los dientes y la cara.

La miraba atento mientras hacía todo eso, y me sonreí al darme cuenta que todavía no lograba superar su timidez, pues ni una sola vez volteo a mirar, mi desnudez todavía la perturbaba un poco.

Al llegar a la cocina me recibió un rico aroma a café, la mesa estaba servida, con tostadas y todo.

_ Huyyy…mmmm..¡que rico huele!.._ dije y me senté a disfrutar la compañía y el desayuno, pero pensándolo bien lo haría rápido porque disfrutaría más la despedida, al pensar en el tiempo que estaría lejos de ella ya me molestaba, y al ir hacia la salida recosté a Bella contra la puerta, me perdí en sus labios, lo llevaría como recordatorio de lo que tenía en casa esperándome.

**Bella POV**

Que sucesión de emociones desfilaban dentro de mi. Felicidad , felicidad, burbujeaba constantemente, pero también la desesperación de saber que los días se acortaban, debía hablar ya con él, ponerle al tanto del plazo de mi entrada al país. Por ese motivo no quería que se conociera la relación, ni estrechar vínculos con su familia.

Temía que no les agradase y que al enterarse del corto tiempo que me quedaba pensaran que estaba utilizando a Edward, de poner mi satisfacción personal sobre sus sentimientos, hasta yo me planteaba ese dilema, me reprochaba lo mismo, entonces si lo hacía yo , que pensarían ellos . Debía tratar de superar mis temores, mi corazón sufría, no quería marcharme, pero era imposible dar marcha atrás a los acontecimientos, sentía mi corazón hundido en la desolación. Amaba profundamente a ese hombre, amaba con locura todo en él. Que le diría a sus padres si me echaban en la cara lo mismo que pensaba. Y para colmo mi edad, él recién cumpliría en junio 25.

Decidí ponerme en movimiento y limpiar el departamento, tenía una persona que lo hacía pero necesitaba desahogarme en algo, al terminar mi tarea impuesta tome una ducha, necesitaba refrescarme, no sólo mi cara, mi cuerpo, también mi alma en pena.

Sólo 13 días de felicidad me quedaba y lo disfrutaría. Estando en la ducha volví a escuchar la puerta de la calle, tome presurosa una toalla y envolviéndome en ella Salí del dormitorio.

_ ¿Edward, por qué volviste?, estoy aquí ..¿te olvidaste de alg…..había llegado hasta la sala y me quede fría, delante de mi estaba parada la mamá de Edward, la sorpresa de su rostro igualaba al mío.

_ Discúlpeme _ dijo componiendo su cara y regalándome una sonrisa de comprensión_ no sabía que Edward tenía compañía, de otra manera hubiera llamado para avisar mi visita.

No sabía qué hacer o decir , pero primero que nada debía ponerme ropa, urgente me recrimine.

¡Por Dios , señora Cullen!, no diga eso, ¿me podría esperar?, voy a ponerme algo y estoy con usted _ más que nunca mi acento se percibió, estaba casi segura que entendió poco lo que dije, corrí apenada al dormitorio y tome lo primero que encontré, unos pantalones de algodón, una camiseta y mis clásicas sandalias de tiras, volví a la sala fui a su encuentro, me producía pánico, era la madre y había descubierto nuestra relación, de una manera no muy adecuada, mis manos sudaban , debía tranquilizarme.

La vi sentada en el sofá mirando concentrada su mano, la sorpresa estaba reflejada en su cara y en la boca que mordía el labio inferior, gesto que me recordaba a Alice, cuando estaba preocupada, eso sirvió para tranquilizarme, ella era "La Madre", del hombre que amaba.

_ Estoy apenada con usted por esto_ me apresure a decir mientras me sentaba frente a ella , sus ojos, verdes iguales a los de Edward, me contemplaron, intrigados.

_No nos hubiese gustado que se enterase de nuestra relación de esta manera_ no pude concluir porque levanto su mano pidiéndome parar.

_yo no debo juzgar, sólo me sorprendí_ su sonrisa era de disculpa, se veía apenada, dolida _ Él ya es mayor , sabe lo que hace, es que pensé, que nos tenía más confianza, y por lo que veo no es así.

_ ¡No! _ le ataje_ no quiero que piense eso, nosotros habíamos acordado llamarles hoy para poder visitarlos mañana, para hablar_ sus ojos se iluminaron felices _ Edward nunca quiso ocultar nada, sólo queríamos poner en claro nuestros sentimientos y luego compartirlos.

_ Me alegra saberlo _ miro alrededor como buscando palabras_ No quiero equivocarme, pero ¿no eres la Profesora Swan? Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida por un lado pero no sorprendida, ella me parecía muy observadora, como resultado un rubor cubrió mis mejillas.

_ sí soy Bella Swan_ conteste_ gracias a Alice nos conocimos, espero que no le moleste eso.

_ no para nada, ¿Bella?, puedo llamarte así?

-Me encantaría

_Dime, Esme, por favor_ se acomodo más en el sofá_ sabes lo que me llama la atención es que mi hijo , nunca compartió este tipo de relación con nadie, no ha sido un monje, pero podría asegurar que fueron sólo intereses pasajeros, nunca pretendió llevarlas a casa a presentarlas, menos dejarlas en su departamento.

Un sentimiento de satisfacción me invadió, eso significaba una cosa, que los sentimientos de Edward eran profundos, como los míos, sufriría tanto como yo. Me detuve en ese pensamiento, no quería que sufra, me partiría el doble por el dolor saber eso.

Cuando iba a contestar el teléfono sonó, estire el brazo para contestar, de seguro era él.

_ Hola..

_Hola, pequeña, ¿qué estas haciendo? Yo te cuento que te extraño un montón._ su voz me acariciaba desde el otro lado.

_ yo, también te extraño_ me ruborice, sabía que Esme me escuchaba_ pero tengo una visita_ un silencio invadió la línea telefónica.

_¿Quién es, Bella?- se escuchaba preocupado_ ¿alguien que conozca?

_Aja , es tu mamá_ lanzó una maldición y lo escuche más agitado _¿Está enojada?

_no, sorprendida, ¿quieres hablar con ella?

_ No , no tengo tiempo, mándale besos, espérame a comer , estaré por allí a eso de la una.

_ Nos vemos , mi amor _ cortó, me gire para ver a Esme que me observaba atentamente.

_ Veo que has domado al león- río suavemente_ nunca me ha llamado para decirme que llegará a comer, es algo que no pensé ver_ le acompañe con la sonrisa._ hablemos un poco de ti, ¿puedo conocerte más?

_ Me encantaría, Esme.

_ ¿Cómo llegaste a Londres?

_hummm , verdaderamente largo de contar.

_ Sí no te molesta la compañía…..

_ Seguro, ¿no quiere servirse algo de tomar?

_ No, no te preocupes, cuéntame

Le relaté mi llegada y como había ido a parar al Instituto de Alice, y en estos momentos tendría que estar en España.

_ Pero estas con Edward

_Aja, mis planes se modificaron.

_ ¿Cómo lo conociste?, ¿fue el día de la clausura de actividades?

_ No.._sonreí con el recuerdo_ esa fue la segunda vez, la primera choque en la calle, bajo la lluvia, no hablamos mucho, pero se quedó marcado en mi.

_¿Tú , ya lo conocías por su profesión?

_ ¡Oh , si! , en mi país es muy famoso, y no sólo allí, el es muy carismático y guapo _ agregue presurosa.

_¿Quién te gusta más , la estrella o el hombre?

_ El hombre ha entrado en mi corazón, pero sin la estrella, no lo hubiera conocido….bueno…no lo puedo asegurar…no sabemos lo que depara el destino, verdad?_ pensé de nuevo en esa posibilidad y lo puse en palabras_ sin Alice, no se hubiese dado el encuentro, ella fue el puente para conocernos y la mutua atracción.

Pasamos hablando de muchos temas, pero todos girando en torno a mi amado.

Cuando me estaba contando sobre las anécdotas de su niñez, bajo las salidas maquiavélicas de Emmet, escuchamos la puerta de la calle al abrirse.

Un Edward preocupado hizo acto de presencia, me saludo con un beso en la boca, que puso mi corazón a mil por hora, para luego dirigirse a su madre y darle otro en la mejilla.

_ Mamá ..tu visita fue sorpresiva – musito bajo y mirándome se sentó en el brazo de mi sillón._ no quise que te enterases de está manera, habíamos decidido ir mañana a la casa._ me tomo de la mano_ es muy reciente lo nuestro_ bajo la mirada a nuestras manos unidas y las levantó lentamente hasta su boca, ese contacto mando espirales de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

_ Edward …..Bella me explicó y estoy de acuerdo , mañana los espero a cenar…no niego que me tomó desprevenida, pero ella es encantadora, y te sugiero sacarla a comer, no pudo preparar nada, para el almuerzo y me parece si te conozco bien esa heladera ya debe estar vacía o casi.

_ si, tienes razón, todavía no hemos salido mucho y mi pequeña se merece un almuerzo digno de una reina.

_ me tengo que ir hijo…..quede con tu padre a almorzar cuando el salga del consultorio.

Nos despedimos con mucho cariño de Esme y quedamos en vernos al día siguiente.

La sonrisa de Edward fue deslumbrante, la aceptación de su madre sobre nuestra relación, lo puso de un humor insuperable.

El lugar a donde fuimos era discreto, pero elegante, comida italiana, a los dos nos gustaba.

Reímos por todo, fuimos también a centros comerciales y librerías…..me regaló uno de mis libros favoritos..CUMBRES BORRASCOSAS.., mi emoción fue tal que enrede mis brazos a su cuello y mi beso hubiese puesto verde a la misma Afrodita. Edward ni corto , ni perezoso correspondió con efusividad y sólo el carraspeo de la dependienta me hizo volver a la realidad, pero al darme vuelta y mirarla hubiese jurado que la envidia bañaba su rostro, toda mujer hubiese dado su brazo por estar en mi lugar en esos momentos.

Pagamos lo que compramos y decidimos ir a comprar comestibles para la casa, estábamos escasos de todo, pero lo más divertido fue enterarnos de los gustos de cada uno. En más de una oportunidad varias personas se acercaron a saludarles y pedirles autógrafos, él con amabilidad los recibía, pero se sentía cohibido. Había hecho todo lo posible para pasar desapercibido, pero era imposible con sus jeans azules, su camisa a cuadros abierta y una remera celeste debajo, estaba guapísimo, en la calle sus ojos los ocultaba bajo unos lentes oscuros, era imposible resistirse a sus encantos.

Eso yo lo sabía muy bien…..uno no podía evitarlo.

Amar a Edward Cullen..era..vivir…vivir..al máximo con adrenalina.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Huyyy me salió muy largo este capítulo ..pero no lo pude acortar más..

Las quiero chicas..comenten por favor…

Rochie Cullen.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap X La cena

Edward POV

Estaba nervioso, pero dentro de todo feliz con Bella, nos divertimos como nunca, lo había disfrutado verdaderamente, era tierna, bromista, la naturalidad con que se enfrentaba a la vida cotidiana me estimulaba a seguir adelante con cualquier proyecto que se me pudiera presentar. Gracias a ella había superado el temor a pensar que ni una mujer se pudiera haber interesado en el humano que había detrás del personaje de las películas que tanto atraía a las fanáticas.

La mire y un sentimiento de orgullo y amor me recorrió, Bella se puso sus mejores galas, una falda turquesa, que me volvía loco, ya que sentada junto a mí en el auto , se subía un poco y podía ver sus muslos por encima de las rodillas, eso distraía mi concentración, su blusa también era otro tema de dilema, era de seda un poco más clara que la falda y estaba prendida hasta un poco más arriba de la separación de sus senos, el dije de plata que descansaba entre ellos hacía que mis dedos picaran por el deseo apremiante de deslizarlos por esa zona expuesta. El conjunto de sensaciones despertadas me impulsaba a parar el auto en cualquier lugar y perderme en esas zonas, tranquilo, tranquilo, me decía, debes llevarla a presentar a la familia, después de nuevo será toda tuya.

Trate de hablar de muchos temas, especialmente de mi relación con la familia, haciendo hincapié en mi especial relación con Emmet, que siempre se dio de la más divertida, por su temperamento bromista. No afectando esto en el ámbito laboral, pues manejaba un consorcio integrado por varios arquitectos como él, le aclaré a Bella que esa noche posiblemente en la casa estaría Rosalie con su hermano Jasper, parte importante de la familia desde hacía un tiempo. Al volver mis ojos a ella vi como su boca temblaba con un atisbo de sonrisa, pero la veía inquieta , temerosa.

_Amor…¿Qué te pasa?_ la interrogue ya preocupado por los monosílabos que fueron sus repuestas durante el camino.

_ Nada…._ al decir esto estrujaba sus dedos y luego me miró ansiosa _ ¿crees que le agrade al resto de tu familia?

_ ¡Mi corazón! _ Exclamé _ eres la persona más encantadora, claro que te querrán _ estiré mi brazo y la atraje a mi costado, y rápidamente le di un beso para infundirle confianza, no podía comprender como se le ocurría que no la iban a quererla. Sólo un suspiro suyo me contesto. Di la vuelta en una esquina, la casa de mis padres estaba en una zona recién estrenada, el lugar era alegre y como paisaje había una gran plaza enfrente. La construcción era de tres plantas, con grandes ventanales y unas puertas de roble en la entrada, lo más hermoso era el jardín que era el marco perfecto.

_¿Te gusta? _ vi como ella asintió_ Emmet la diseñó y mamá la decoró íntegramente, es el orgullo de los dos.

_ Es muy hermosa _ ni bien descendimos del auto la puerta de enfrente se abrió y mamá salió a recibirnos.

_ Edward , llegas a tiempo _ me abrazo cariñosamente y luego se dio vuelta y encerró a Bella en otro igual de maternal, produciendo en ella un sonrojo delicado demostrando lo turbada que se sintió._ Bella me alegro verte de nuevo _ tomó su brazo y la instó a acompañarla _ Ven adentro, la familia espera…._ me miro y guiño un ojo_ se sorprenderán.

Mamá la condujo por el recibidor y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la derecha, para llegar a la gran sala, lugar preferido por la familia, se detuvo frente a la familia y en efecto estaban todos y la voz de mamá le llamo la atención al anunciar.

_ Llegó Edward, con una invitada, espero se porten a la altura de la ocasión, vi como cinco pares de ojos se voltearon para mirar hacia nosotros, pero la primera en reaccionar fue Alice.

_ ¡Profesora Swan! _saltó y corrió a abrazar a Bella _ ¡qué alegría! _ miraba sorprendida y con curiosidad a Bella y luego a mi, observe que el único que parecía estar enterado de mi relación era papá, que intercambió miradas cómplices con mi madre.

_ ¿Cómo estas, Alice? _ le dijo al devolverle el abrazo a ella.

_¿qué?, ¿Cómo pasó para que vengas a mi casa? _ decía alegremente.

_ Bueno, veras…._ dijo Bella Cohibida y decidí salir al rescate, me acerque a ella y le pase mi brazo por la cintura.

_ Vino porque la invite_ apreté más posesivamente mi brazo a su cuerpo._ La verdad es que Bella decidió aceptarme como su…_ me detuve dudando, porque yo en ningún momento le había pedido ser mi novia, solo lo di por echo_ …..pareja.

El grito de Alice y los brincos que dio llenaron la casa. _ Guau, ¿así que eres mi cuñadita?

_ Así parece…_ dijo ella contagiada de la alegría de mi hermanita que parecía el hada de Peter Pan. Emmet se acerco muy feliz y le rodeo con un fuerte abrazo y me hablaba al mismo tiempo.

_ Era hora hermanito, ya me sentía sólo siendo el único con el corazón flechado _ guiño un ojo a Rosalie_ Bella…._ pronunció y la separó para mirarla_ debes ser especial , Edward no hace todos los días esto., quiero aprovechar y presentar a Rose mi novia y su hermano Jasper._ estos se acercaron a Bella y ella los saludo dándoles dos besos en cada mejilla, cosa que sorprendió a todos, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

_ Así, saludan en su, país_ tuve que aclarar mi risa y el saludo recibido por ellos.

_ Oh, discúlpenme, me olvide_ dijo apenada_ siempre trato de recordar y evitar algunas costumbres.

_ No te preocupes_ mamá trató de que le pase su turbación_ Y este caballero parado al lado mío, es el padre de Edward, como lo recordarás.

_ Es un placer , Bella conocerte. Y el tenerte aquí en casa._ mi padre le saludo amablemente.

_¿Qué les parece si nos acercamos a la mesa?_ Carlisle, estas de acuerdo.

_ Por supuesto, amor , lo que digas, ¿Chicos, pasamos?

La cena estuvo deliciosa, mamá se esmero y mi familia trató de hacer sentir a Bella como parte de ella. La simpatía que irradiaba conquistó nuevamente mi corazón y a nuestros compañeros de la noche.

_ Bella, dime una cosa_ empezó Alice cuando nos acomodamos nuevamente en la sala, con toda la familia _ ¿te quedarás al fin aquí en Londres?, ¿no volverás a tu país?

Un montón de ojos se volvieron a verme y luego a ella esperando la respuesta, parecían tan ansiosos como yo con esa repuesta.

Escuche el suspiro que largo, y el mío la siguió estaba ansioso de escuchar la respuesta.

_ Bueno…err..debo volver a mi país, en doce días _ al decir esto volvió sus ojos a mi, vi en ellos disculpa, ansiedad..y no se que mierda más….mis oídos empezaron a zumbar, mis ojos se clavaron en mis manos que sostenían fuertemente el vaso. No podía definir los sentimientos encontrados, pero lo que estaba por explotar era la rabia, en un arrebato salí de la sala y fui al patio de atrás, no medí las consecuencias de mis actos y el vaso salió a estrellarse entre las macetas de mi madre, sabía las consecuencias de ello , el regaño de mi madre sería inevitable.

Me sentía traicionado, por ella , ¿porque dejo que nuestra relación llegará a tanto si tenía que marcharse?,¿ porque la deje meterse bajo mi piel, en mi corazón?

Alguien se paró a mi lado, no quise ver quién era , pero la brisa me trajo su aroma, sabor a fresas, era ella, mi corazón se estrujo.

_ Edward, por favor, no me odies, déjame explicarte_ toco suavemente mi brazo_ no quiero que pienses mal de mi- el sollozo casi no la dejaba hablar, el acento en su voz se marcó terriblemente, casi impidiendo que entendiera sus palabras_ debo volver a casa._ Un nudo bloqueaba mi garganta, no podía hablar_ Edward, mírame- se coloco en frente de mi, sus brazos se alzaron y unas manos temblorosas tomaron mi cara para que la mirase._ Tengo que salir del país , no puedo quedarme, mi permiso expira_ me abrazo por la cintura, mi corazón se ablando y entonces le devolví el abrazo apoyando mi cabeza en la suya.

_ Bella , tienes que comprenderme , no puedes decirme de buenas a primeras que me amas y luego que te vas en días_ suspire_ ¿Tienes que irte?_ pregunte nuevamente como tratando de convencerme o esperando un milagro.

_ Edward los latinos tenemos algunas dificultades con la entrada al país, especialmente, el mío es muy controversial, muchos han quedado sin poder regresar a causa de su visa vencida_ oculto su cara nuevamente en mi pecho, mis brazos ciñeron más su cuerpo _ No dudes de mi amor, lo dejaría todo por ti, mi madre, mis amigos, mi trabajo, pero no me pidas eso, debo organizar mis cosas, mis documentos, sabes tengo trabajo..solo estoy con permiso, mi sueldo lo paga el estado, no quiero quedar mal, que me acusen de abandono de cargo, hablar con mi madre_ hizo una pausa_ dime Edward, ¿qué les diré?.

_ Bella….._ dude, estaba confuso, yo ni siquiera le había pedido ser mi novia, oficialmente, sólo nos embarcamos en esta relación, sin prometernos nada, como si tuviésemos todo el tiempo del mundo, y no era así. Ella se iba y recién estaba descubriendo lo importante que era para mí, la estaba amando, quería compartir todo con ella_ Te amo.

_ Oh, Edward..se limpio las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro y sonrió en forma temblorosa _ yo también te amo, con todo el corazón_ Me incline hacia ella y la bese desesperadamente, necesitaba estar con ella, tenerla , sentirme en ella, mis manos recorrían sus costados, su espalda, nalgas. Me detuve tembloroso, si seguía así no podría entrar a la casa, sería un bochorno muy grande, para todos.

_ Vamos adentro _ entramos abrazados a la casa, estarían de seguros preocupados, por mi reacción _ discúlpenme_ dije al estar frente a todos, tratando de componer mi estado_ no quise ser maleducado _ Alice vino a abrazarnos.

_ Edward , no fue mi intención crear una discusión entre ustedes._ Sonreí a Alice y la abrace_ no hubo discusión, ni pelea _ miré al resto_ lo que sucede es que no se cómo enfrentar esta situación _ mire nuevamente la cara pálida de ella y sus hermosos ojos llenos de dolor, sentimiento que compartía muy profundamente _ ella debe dar por concluida muchas cosas y yo ni siquiera puedo organizar las mías, para acompañarla.

-Hijo .._ mamá estaba preocupada_ ¿te sientes bien, Bella y tú, hija?

_ Mamá, nosotros, estamos bien , no se preocupen, Bella y yo nos amamos ,eso es lo importante.

_ Edward, es mejor analizar, detenidamente la situación, para buscar resolverla.

_ Lo sé, les agradezco por todo, pero nos retiraremos_ camine con Bella de la mano y nos despedimos de todos. La familia trasmitía un sentimiento de pesar _ no quise que la reunión terminara así.

_ Hermanito….cualquier cosa..sabes dónde encontrarme._ Emmet, también estaba preocupado, si necesitas ayuda, pídela. Bella, fue un placer conocerte más, cuida a mi hermano, cuídense ustedes, suerte.

El trayecto a la casa fue rápido, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos las calles ni se sintieron, Bella fue recostada por mi hombro su mano posada en mi muslo, trasmitían como dolor, ese que sabes que va a ocurrir pero no puedes, o no sabes cómo impedirlo.

_ ¿Qué haremos Bella?

_Edward, y si sólo disfrutamos lo poco que nos queda hasta, que ocurra lo inevitable, mi partida.

_ ¡No quiero que te vayas!_ exclame

_ No quiero irme, Edward, pero te haré una pregunta y se sincero…

_¿Qué deseas saber?

_ ¿estarías dispuesto a esperarme?¿me amas lo suficiente como para aguantar una separación?_ pise tan bruscamente el freno que Bella casi se estrello contra la guantera.

_ Que pregunta Bella, moriré con los días que estemos separados. Pero si ese es el precio que debo pagar para tenerte conmigo, si, lo haré, y ahora a mi me toca hacerte una pregunta_ la mire a los ojos, aclaré mi garganta_ Bella Swan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_ sonreí por lo absurdo veníamos viviendo casi una semana juntos y yo lo hacía todo del revés.

_Señor Cullen, me encantaría ser su novia _ mi boca se deslizó suavemente, por la de ella, mi mano descendió por su falda, por fin pude hacer lo que deseaba desde hacía rato, sentir sus tersos muslos, y cuando mi mano audazmente empezó a ascender, pasó un auto tocando la bocina, eso nos hizo saltar en el asiento y reírnos como chicos. No era el lugar, la policía podía arrestarnos por faltas a la moral. En nuestra casa, desataríamos los deseos contenidos, y las ansias que despertaban la inminente separación.

Pero el saber que estaríamos juntos en un futuro no muy lejano era nuestro consuelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo… comenten….

Las quiero

Rochie Cullen


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap XI El mundo Opina..¿Quién les preguntó?**

**Bella POV**

No me podía mover, tenía el cuerpo, como en estado catatónico, después de desayunar Edward salió nuevamente hacía los estudios de grabación, el amor que me demostraba con cada acción, me hacía caer en demasiadas dudas, no quería marcharme, no quería dejarlo, pero allí sin moverme veía pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos, mi parte racional me decía, que tenía que ser madura, organizar mi vida, hablar con mis conocidos, dejar mi trabajo en regla, no abandonar mi vida anterior como si no tuviera importancia.

Me dolía está situación, el dolor era tal que lo sentía físicamente, mis brazos eran recorridos por punzantes corrientes, que enviaban a mi cerebro sensaciones desagradables. Mi cabeza empezaba a punzar, disimule todo lo que pude frente a él. No quería alterarlo más de lo que estaba, su ansiedad era tal que me propuso acompañarme, sabía que eso arruinaría su carrera, por que las filmaciones empezarían en dos días.

FLASHBACK

Al llegar al departamento anoche, Edward, ni bien entramos, cerró la puerta con su cuerpo, quedando apoyado en ella y yo metida en sus brazos, sus manos se zambulleron en mi pelo , mi boca era continuación de la suya, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban buscando alcanzar el sabor del otro, mi mano osadamente se metió debajo de su camisa, me producía placer acariciar el bello de sus pechos, eran suaves, el aroma que lo envolvía me excitaba a más no poder, era una droga para mi, definitivamente era adicta a él.

Con cada beso que compartíamos, una ropa iba cayendo al suelo, mis manos tardaron más en sacar sus pantalones, entre el cinto y esos interminables, botones, anotación, no permitiría que volviese a usarlos, por más que le guste, me ponía nerviosa, suspire con el último y él me regalo esa hermosa sonrisa torcida, lo contemple estaba magnifico, con sus bóxer tratando de ocultar su masculinidad, que orgulloso ya buscaba reclamar la libertad, di un paso atrás y pise mi falda enredada en mis piernas, no sentí en qué momento me lo sacó, pero allí parada en ropa interior di un pequeño salto y me subí sobre las caderas de él, no necesito emitir palabras, me sostuvo de las nalgas y camino llevándome al dormitorio, hacer el amor con él, era el mejor broche de la noche.

Acostados, luego de una apasionante sesión de amor desprendido, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho Edward decidió, aclarar sus pensamientos.

_ Bella, te acompañaré, si, eso haré, viajaré contigo y luego volveremos.

_ ¿De qué hablas? , no puedes irte, la filmación está por iniciarse.

_ No me importa, no quiero separarme de ti, espere mucho para conocerte, y ahora no quiero perderte.

_ Edward no me perderás, estaré de regreso, no te puedo decir en cuanto tiempo, pero lo más rápido que se pueda.

_ Bella, eso me desespera, ni siquiera me dices , el tiempo exacto que me tendrás sin ti._ sus ojos reflejaban pena y estaban de color casi azul, reflejo de su estado de ánimo.

Me di vuelta y subí sobre su cuerpo, mis piernas se enredaron, con las suyas.

_ No quiero mentirte, con el tiempo, debo organizar muchas cosas, pero no te dejare terminar este año sólo. Tenlo por seguro._ empecé a darles pequeños mordiscos a su pecho_ no dejaré en libertad este cuerpo, amor. Es mío y sé que muchas, desearían estar en mi lugar_ al decir esto mi corazón, sufrió un vuelco, me di cuenta que eso era cierto, había muchas personas que harían de todo para tenerlo, eso casi me hiso llorar, pero me refrene y me perdí en sus labios, producto del temor, la ansiedad de saber que lo dejaba libre. Durante un largo tiempo. La pasión que desató en mi ese sentimiento me hizo ser más osada de lo habitual, volví a salirme de sus labios y empecé a descender por su pecho, con la punta de mi lengua pase por su clavícula, baje a sus tetillas, que estaban erizadas, las dos recibieron el mismo trato, besos y mordiscos ,seguí el camino trazado por sus vellos pectorales, era un camino que me llevaría a un lugar que siempre me daba placer, mis manos acompañaban su descenso acariciándolo por todos lados cuando llegue a la zona en donde su bello se hizo más espeso, su sexo, complemento del mío, me esperaba erguido, orgulloso, con gentileza lo salude dándole pequeños besitos mientras mi ojos se perdía en los de mi amado.

_Bella, no es necesario, que lo hagas_ me hizo gracia lo que decía, sabia por haber leído, que eso era algo que agradaba mucho a los hombres, nunca lo había hecho, pero Edward se merecía eso y mucho más, además lo quería hacer, quería probar su sabor, como él lo hacía conmigo.

_ Dices que no es necesario,…mmm…. yo lo necesito, te necesito a ti en mi boca _ diciendo esto, mi lengua salió a acariciar la punta de su hombría, como degustando un helado, mi lengua se enrosco, Edward se tensiono y vi como sus manos sujetaron las sabanas a ambos costados de él, sonreí, parece que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal, intente meterlo todo en mi boca, no pude, pero en el proceso lo succioné y el resultado fue un quejido como respuesta. Mis manos acompañaban el movimiento que empecé a realizar como si estuviera penetrándome.

_ ¡Bella detente…!_ sentí como me levantó y mi boca fue recibida por un gran beso, para luego voltearme y quedar encima de mí, sentí como en un solo movimiento entró _ Ah..pequeña..estas hecha para mi…_ se retiró un poco, tomó una de mis piernas y la alzo a su hombro, ese movimiento hizo más profundo su invasión_ Dios, esto es glorioso._ sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y yo levante la otra pierna. Estaba sintiendo el inicio de unas convulsiones en mi interior, el orgasmo se estaba iniciando, la mano de él se deslizo a mi monte de Venus y su dedo se perdió en mi botón enviando pequeñas corrientes que desataron espirales por cada célula viva de mi ser, no lo podía creer, vi como estrellas, mi cabeza se movía de un lado otro, el placer era increíble, se estaba conteniendo para acabar, podía jurar que estaba disfrutando viéndome así en el límite, lo ame mucho más porque estaba dándome el placer más grande, cuando ya no pude más dio rienda suelta al suyo bajo mis piernas se acostó encima , cuidando de no aplastarme, se perdió en mis labios y empezó a moverse sin restricciones, no había inhibiciones sus entradas y salidas eran rápidas, eran gloriosas y puedo asegurar que volví a tener otro orgasmo cosa que el festejó con una sonrisa.

_ Te amo- me dijo suavemente_ nunca lo dudes.

_ Señor Edward Cullen, yo daría mi vida por ti , si eso no es amor….creo que entonces, no existe la definición acertada para describir lo que siento.

Fin de FlashBack.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Mentira, me dije si lo sabía, debía buscar mis pasajes, eso era lo primero. Me levante y busque mi computador portátil, revisaría mi correo, de seguro tenía muchas noticias. Desde el jueves pasado no lo había abierto.

Tardó un rato, en arrancar, estaban las de mamá, como cuatro, leí rápidamente, estaba preocupada por no tener noticias, le aclaré que estaba bien y que me había quedado en Londres, por que surgieron algunas cosas que me decidieron, no fui muy clara, no quería adelantar nada, las de mis amigas, una era Emily, me sorprendió lo enojada que la leía

_Bella:_

_Estoy sorprendida de ti, no me escribes, no avisas en donde estas, nos tienes preocupados a todos. Tu madre no para de llamar peguntando si no tengo noticias, y que le digo, dime, nada porque tú tampoco te comunicas, eres egoísta, sólo piensas en ti, recuerda que existen también personas que se preocupan, Bella demuestra madurez y avisa como estas._

_Y para colmo, revisando las noticias, ¿eres tú?, dime , eres tú la de las fotos, te envío como archivo adjunto, me tiene sorprendida el parecido, no puedes negarlo y si ese es el pretexto por no llamar, te puedo hasta perdonar, pero por Dios….si es cierto, amiga es Edward Cullen, y se estaban comiendo en pleno local de una librería, en la otra están cuando salen del local, tu miras para el otro lado pero a él lo enfocaron de frente, estaba guapísimo, con esos anteojos, sus jeans mi Dios amiga…contesta, porfa… Al menos si es eso y no estás secuestrada, no te mataron, te perdono. Te quiero respóndeme._

_Te quiero Emily_

Me quede helada, ¿qué foto?, revise el archivo adjunto y lo vi, estábamos Edward y yo en la librería, esa maldita dependienta, lo habrá hecho, la foto estaba tomada desde ese ángulo, que dirá mi madre si la ve, Emily, gemí, me va a matar.

Ella era mi mejor amiga, se lo contaba todo, bueno no todo, por eso estaba así, pero estaba el otro punto Edward, que opinará de la foto.

Busqué en internet el artículo, Últimas fotos de Edward Cullen, se desplegaron varias, interesante, algunas del set de filmación, con su coestrella, esa no me gustó, estaban muy juntos , seguí mirando, algunas fotos no lo hacían justicia, mmm su barba lucia hermosa, allí estaba, la foto, el articulo rezaba , _**Edward Cullen de compras, ¿quién es la muchacha?, nadie lo sabe, pero lo que si podemos decir que la relación no es platónica, no les importo el lugar para demostrarlo. Al salir del local ella lucia muy radiante y el ¿Feliz?, si y que dirá de esto su coestrella Kirsten,¿ su famosa relación se ha terminado?, o de verdad era una farsa. Seguiremos investigando. **_Edward, ¿cómo reaccionaría a esto, él me había comentado, que para publicidad ellos dejaban pasar rumores de una posible relación, los estudios lo prepararon así. ¿Qué pasaría, después de esto?

Me propuse contestar a Emily, que le diría…..

_Emily_

_Amiga..perdóname…te suplico, culpable de todo lo que me acusas…¿me culpas por tratar de disfrutar al máximo?._

_Lo conocí en el Instituto en donde trabaje, es hermano de una de mis ex alumnas, lo puedes creer, fue de repente. Y al estar con él, el tiempo, vuela, que más te puedo decir, que estoy enamorada, él me jura que jamás sintió esto por nadie, le creo, quiero hacerlo._

_Tengo que pedirte que no le cuentes a nadie esto, y si ven la foto diles que es pura coincidencia, que hasta yo me reí por eso. Estaré de vuelta la fecha prevista….amiga…él es encantador, amoroso, divertido, todo lo que puedes imaginarte, hasta conocí a su familia. Fueron muy amables._

_Por favor tranquiliza a mamá. Nos veremos pronto._

_Te quiero amiga…Bella_

Me propuse contestar todos los mail, y uno más que no debía dejar de enviar a la institución en donde trabajaba, comentando que me tendrían después de las vacaciones de invierno allí.

Suspire dentro de diez días también era el cumple de Edward, después de eso, me iría. Cerré la página y apague la P.C. Suspire ya un poco aliviada.

Me prepararía y saldría a ver mis pasajes, debía ser más precavida por si ocurría algún inconveniente. Ya estuve dejando muchas cosas a la suerte.

Tome mi bolso y Salí del edificio, el guardia de seguridad me sonrío al abrirme la puerta, al salir choque con otra persona, me di la vuelta a disculparme y me encontré con una mujer muy guapa.

_ Hola, ¿tú debes ser la nueva novia de Edward, verdad? _ nunca pensé sentir un sentimiento así de rechaso contra alguien a primera vista, pero eso es lo que se produjo en mi con este encuentro.

_ disculpe, no entiendo, ¿quién es usted?

_ Mi nombre es Tania, soy la encargada de las relaciones publicas de Edward y usted señorita, me está haciendo este trabajo un poco complicado_ la frialdad con que lo dijo , me produjo un nudo en el estomago. Ni siquiera media sus palabras estando casi en la calle_ Lo discutí con Edward, y él está muy cerrado a conversar sobre lo que ocurre, yo sólo velo por sus intereses y tú señorita, lo vas a perjudicar. Debe terminar esto, ahora, la compañía ha trabajado mucho para que alguien insignificante como usted, lo venga a echar a perder. Si a Edward no le interesa, su carrera, espero que a ti sí te preocupe y lo ayudes, piénsalo_ mire bien a esta rubia despampanante, que me estaba amenazando, se veía a las claras, que no sólo le preocupa la carrera de Edward, sino la dirección que estaba tomando su vida y que lo llevaba lejos de ella.

_ Le agradezco mucho, el haber venido a decírmelo, lo tendré en cuenta , si me disculpa, le debo dejar, estoy un poco apurada_ camine rápidamente y la deje con la boca abierta, pero menos mal sólo de la sorpresa por mi reacción y no de la cachetada que quería grabar en su cara.

Furiosa camine hasta la parada del Bus, complicaciones, lo que me faltaba, después de lo de ayer y lo de las noticias de mi amiga, esta mujer…(si la podía decir así, más bien parecía una piraña), me amenazaba.

No sabía contra quien se metía…con el amor no se juega…..Nadie tenía derecho a opinar sobre…lo que no sabían.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esto debía pasar…..m , me preocupa esta piraña, ¿será capaz de hacer algo?, espero que no…

Besos y espero esos comentarios…recuerden recién empiezo…..

Rochie Cullen


	13. Chapter 13

Como una brisa de verano

Cap XII Trámites… de la vida….se deben hacer….

Volviendo de comprar mis pasajes no me sentía muy animada, el peso de ellos en mi bolso asemejaba a varios bloques de piedra, me pesaban en el alma, el significado de tenerlos en mi poder me llegó con tal intensidad que tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no llorar cuando la empleada de la aerolínea me los dio. El regreso a mi país iba a ser largo y doloroso. Salía el 22 de junio con escala a Sao Paulo, para llegar a Asunción.

Suspire y me apresure a entrar al edificio, el departamento estaba cálido, el olor a Edward, me dio la bienvenida, y es allí en ese mismo lugar aun paso de la puerta , que me desmoroné, fui deslizándome lentamente contra la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo al lado de la puerta, las sacudidas de mi cuerpo, eran equivalentes a la tormenta emocional que me envolvía. Los sollozos desgarraban mi alma las lagrimas se deslizaban sin contención bañando mi rostro.

No fui consciente del tiempo que me quedé en esa posición, pero el timbre de la puerta me regreso a la realidad, dude en abrir, mi aspecto de seguro sería lamentable, mis ojos hinchados y nariz roja delatarían a cualquiera mi estado emocional, no quería preocupar a Edward y mucho menos ponerme en evidencia a quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta. Pero la insistencia del timbre, no me dejaba hacer otra cosa, más que abrir.

La exclamación que lanzó la persona del otro lado de la puerta, lo confirmaba , estaba desastrosa.

_ ¡Bella! _ El grito de Alice podía haber avisado hasta los mismos bomberos_ ¿qué te pasó? _ me abrazo fuerte y no pude evitar largarme a llorar nuevamente . Me acompaño al sofá, cerrando la puerta con el pie, para caminar abrazada a mi_ Bella, voy a llamar a Edward, no puedes estar así, ¿Qué te hizo , él?, lo voy a matar_ empezó a hablar atropelladamente.

_ No, no Alice, no me ha hecho nada_ solloce hipando_ discúlpame….. por asustarte _ limpie mi cara con la palma de mi mano _ hoy compré los pasajes ….y eso me hizo más consciente de mi separación con tu hermano _ la mire a los ojos _ Alice me vuelvo loca pensando que estaré a miles de kilómetros separada de él.

_ Bella…¿y no puedes quedarte?

_ No ,es algo que no puedo ni considerar, si lo hiciera ya no tendría oportunidad de salir y volver al país.

_ ¿Qué haremos entonces?

_ Esperar_ dije triste :_ la fecha , …..me voy , soluciono los inconvenientes y regreso, pero debo preparar algunas cosas como carta de invitación que necesitaré, esos detalles que me permitan volver más rápido.

_ Eso no será problema, mis padres te darán la carta, tenlo por seguro.

_ Alice, no quiero que presiones a tus padres para eso.

_ Bella…ellos quedaron encantados contigo, pero…preocupados por esta situación, y si está en manos de ellos ayudar para que tu y Edward estén tranquilos lo van a hacer.

Abrace a Alice fuertemente, esta jovencita era mi haz de tranquilidad y conste que el temperamento inquieto de ella, no coincidía con lo que transmitía en esos momentos .

_ Bueno Hermanita, ¿Me permites decirte, así?

_ Claro , Alice

_ Vamos de compras, necesitas salir, por eso vine.

_ No Alice, mi cara no esta como para recorrer por ningún lado.

_ Tonterías, con un poco de agua fría, sombras y un buen par de lentes oscuros te ayudaran, ya lo veras._ se levantó y me tomo de la mano_ vamos la mejor terapia es esa, además le pregunté a Edward, él me dijo que estas muy sola aquí , mientras que el trabaja_ me miró con una cara tierna, chantaje emocional, no se valía me dije_ luego le llamamos y nos alcanza en donde estemos, siiiiiiii?

Eso me convenció, me preparé y salimos.

Alice era un caso serio cuando salía a hacer las compras , lo que más les gustaban eran los zapatos, los alzaba, se los ponía , giraba con ellos, el inevitable suspiro y pasaba a otro par.

Terminamos el primer recorrido a las tres de la tarde y me moría de hambre, igual que ella.

_ Alice, ya no doy más , ¡tengo hambre!

_ Vamos allí_ dijo apuntando _ suele ser muy rica su comida rápida .

Al entrar nos acomodamos , estaba llena de jóvenes.

_ ¿Sueles frecuentar aquí?

_ Aja, es la mejor y no es muy elevado sus precios.

_ Buen punto. _ escuche su móvil al recibir mensaje, y contestar , cosa que hizo en segundos, los jóvenes me dije.

_ Llegó Edward, le dije en donde estábamos, viene para aquí.

_ Me estaba preguntando si iba a poder llegar, no siempre tiene hora para salir de los estudios.

_ Tienes razón, se ve que hoy terminaron temprano, iré a pedir ¿Qué quieres Bella?

_ Una hamburguesa completa, papas fritas y coca cola.

_ Bien , yo también y le pediré lo mimo a Edward, a él le gusta la comida chatarra.

La pequeña hada salió saltando , trasmitía mucho entusiasmo, me reí pensando lo afortunada que era la haberla conocido, estaba acomodando las sillas esperando a que llegaran mis compañeros de mesa, cuando escuche el murmullo del local parar como si se hubiese cortado con una tijera, levante los ojos y lo tenía delante de mi.

No podía lucir más guapo. Su camisa negra abierta un poco, su pantalón del mismo color, zapatos Adidas también asiendo juego , este chico me sacaba el aire. Me sonrió torcidamente como si pudiera leer en mi cara lo que pensaba , lentamente saco sus lentes , me perdí en su mirada cuando se agacho y me beso , beso que duró un poco más de lo normal y permitido para un lugar público.

El murmullo a nuestro alrededor se encendió y nos separamos para mirar alrededor. El dio vuelta los ojos como si hubiese comprendido lo que pasó.

_ Disculpa , al verte olvido hasta en donde estoy_ se sentó pegando su silla bien junto a mi y me pasó los brazos por los hombres pegándome a su cuerpo._ ¿ Y Alice?

_ Fue a comprar para comer _ mire hacia donde había desaparecido, la picara hada._ ¡Allí viene!

_ Hermanito- saltó por el cuello de Edward_ te extrañábamos.

_ Si raptas a Bella, pilluela, es lo único que me hará venir un día que tu decides hacer compras_ vi como Alice le sacaba la lengua_ Pues sólo eso me queda hacer por ella , es rescatarle de ti _ siguió bromeando y río más fuerte por el puchero que hizo Alice.

_ Perdón dijeron varias voces y no dimos vuelta a mirar_ ¿Podrías darnos unos autógrafos y tomarse unas fotos con nosotros?

Edward se dio vuelta y me miró, con los ojos me pidió disculpas.

_ si no hay problema _ Tomo la libreta que le pasaron, firmo varios autógrafos y poso en varias poses con los jóvenes.

Las chicas salieron contentas del lugar, pero no sin antes mirarnos atentamente a Alice y a mi.

_ Bueno eso deben disculpar….sucede.

_ No te preocupes, amor_ reímos los dos y nos pusimos a comer las hamburguesas que habían llegado mientras él firmaba los autógrafos.

Empezamos la segunda sesión de recorrido después de la comida, varios locales de músicas y libros nos atrajeron , entramos y miramos con detenimiento , muchos Cd , y libros. Le mostré algunos de ellos que eran de mi país y los compro como detalle, para tener en su colección, tierno gesto que ganó otro punto a mi corazón.

Ya camino por los pasillos del centro de compras no pude evitar comentar

_ Edward, estuve revisando las páginas de internet y no creerás lo que vi_ no sabía como tocar el tema, trataba de sonar despreocupada, pero su cara tuvo un cambio perceptible, su frente se frunció y sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad más oscura.

_ Si, lo sé _ pasó su mano por el pelo y miró a Alice antes de comentar, pues ella se encontraba separada de nosotros mirando….zapatos_ tuve una discusión con Tania _ suspiro enojado_ lo que pase con mi vida, me interesa sólo a mi y a ti., pero debo cumplir algunos compromisos ya fijados, te lo comente, sabes que habrá algunas fotos del set que se darán a publicidad.

_ Lo se , me lo dijiste _ pero no me gustaron las que vi, me dije, pero una cosa no que haría, es hacer una escena de celos _ Sabes?, esa Tania vino a verme.

_¿Qué? _ se sorprendió _ no tenía derecho a hacerlo, voy a hablar con ella _ estaba enojado, me miró a los ojos y se inclinó a depositar un beso posesivo en mis labios _ nadie nos va a separar Bella, tú eres mi otra mitad, no se como pude vivir sin ti estos años_ tomo mi mano y caminamos así durante lo que quedó del recorrido.

Le agradecí mucho a Alice no haber comentado con Edward, como me encontró, se dio tal vez cuanta que solo lastimaría más a su hermano.

A solas en el departamento le contaría los detalles de la mañana, conversación que lo haríamos cómodamente acostados, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche. Y de nuestro amor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola amigas aquí les dejo el capi…comenten por fis..gracias

Rochie Cullen


	14. Chapter 14

Cap XIII El Regalo

Bella POV

El cumpleaños de Edward se cercaba, me aboque a preparar su regalo; durante los días que habíamos estado juntos nos habíamos tomado fotos, dentro del departamento, en casa de sus padres, también baje de internet, la foto de la librería y otra de cuando hicimos la salida con Alice, los Fans ayudaban, por lo que les estaba agradecida, los encontré en varios BLOG, que publicaban todo sobre la saga, estas chicas eran buenísimas.

Conseguí un álbum muy bonito con corazones en la portada, en donde se podían poner las caras de las parejas, trabaje con collage armando la portada con nuestras iníciales, hasta Alice me obsequio algunas de Edward. El álbum quedó envuelto para la ocasión.

La mañana antes del cumpleaños decidí ir a comprar algunas cosas para preparar una Torta para la ocasión, que le diaria pasando la media noche, mi sorpresa tendría que ser completa, sonreí pensando en como reaccionaria, busque en los almacenes lo necesario, hasta globos de colores para decorar la sala.

Caminar hasta el departamento con paquetes me costo bastante, el peso trataba de distribuir en los brazos, cuando lo estaba logrando y miraba mi camino para evitar la caída, choque contra alguien, solté un chillido cuando mis compras volaron por todos lados, lo que rescate fueron el huevo y la leche que coloque en mi gran bolso, tratando de evitar este tipo de accidente al cual era muy propensa.

Me agache a recoger desesperada junto a otras manos y empezaba a cargar en la bolsa nuevamente.

_ Lo siento….no la vi _ miré a la persona que había ocasionado la terrible situación, pues uno de los paquetes de harina estaba totalmente regada por el suelo y parte de sus zapatos tenia polvo blanco como sus pantalones., el parecía no notarlo , sus ojos celestes, me miraban pidiendo disculpas, lo observe detenidamente, pelo rubio largo, recogido en una cola, alto , bien parecido, pero nadie podía superar la hermosura de mi Edward _ ¿ se encuentra Bien?, está segura, no fui mi intención, estaba atendiendo una llamada.

_ No se preocupe _ suspire _ de seguro la culpable fui yo _ me disculpe.

_ Permítame presentarme, James Olsen _ me sonrió y me paso la mano _ ¿es extranjera?

_ Si, no le pregunto como lo sabe, porque mi tono al hablar me delata _ le conteste.

_ ¿Te ayudo con tus cosas?

_ No hace falta

_ Pero a mi me parece que sí _ tomo mi bolsa _ ¿En dónde vives?

_ Allí en esos departamentos _ camine con él a mi lado , no quería ser descortés, pero no confiaba en muchas personas _ Soy Bella Swan _ tuve que contestar _ no creo necesario, _ intentaba tomar la bolsa de su manos_ puedo llegar desde aquí muy bien.

_ Sin escusas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Al llegar al edificio y al entrar me di vuelta.

_ Hasta aquí por favor _ no iba a crear ningún conflicto, ni habladurías, además era un desconocido. Pareció dudar pero como vio mi determinación, me entrego las bolsas.

_ bueno, fue un placer Bella, espero volver a verte.

_ Gracias_ conteste, pero sabia que no sería posible, di vuelta y el portero me ayudo a llegar al ascensor.

Con las cosas ya en el departamento me puse a preparar la torta, Alice no paraba de llamar, quería ayudar, le pedí que me dé tiempo, no hubo caso, vino al departamento a llevar los globos para inflarlos con gases, para luego ocultarlos en el salón de Edward, sabia que no lo utilizaría, pero haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo y así evitar que se arruine la sorpresa _ me reí y me propuse hacer de todo. Para que el no olvidase este cumpleaños.

Alice estaba que no daba de felicidad, le encantaba lo que estábamos preparando. Me dejo a esos de las tres de la tarde, cuando saque la torta y empezaba a decorarla.

Ya terminado la sorpresa me aboque a la cena, sabia que serian pesados los ravioles para la noche, pero necesitaría energía para llegar hasta el final con el regalo, y además mi pobre Edward, con todo el trabajo diario estaba agotado, previsora amiga, me dije.

Al día siguiente cenaríamos en la casa de sus padres, me comento que sería una ocasión especial, no sabía que ponerme, pero me preocupe en vano, Alice cuando vino esta tarde me trajo un hermoso vestido, era sensacional y unas sandalias a juego, le agradecí el detalle y no lo iba a rechazar, pues había ya gastado casi todos mis ahorros en un camisón de encaje azul con su pequeño biquini, parte del reglo que le tenía preparado a mi media naranja, reí por el pensamiento, el era mi otra mitad.

Edward llegó a las seis cansado, las grabaciones eran agotadoras y más porque se pasaba leyendo el libreto hasta largas horas de la noche.

Preparé la mesa, mientras Edward se bañaba, su pijama estaba en la cama, dejaría que se ponga algo cómodo, no saldríamos a ningún lado. La diversión seria en la casa.

_ Bella, ¿me pondré el pijama?_ fui junto a él al dormitorio tenía envuelta la cadera con la toalla y con otra se secaba el pelo , estaba muy sexy, sus músculos se marcaban al realizar el movimiento que le permitía deshacerse del exceso de agua .

Desee con todas las ganas tocar su pecho , y me dije, Bella , él es tuyo, ¿Quién te lo impide?, me acerque sigilosamente y mis manos abiertas se posaron allí en donde había deseado tocar, en él acto paró el movimiento y abrió los ojos hasta el momento cerrados.

_ Mmm…¿me ayudarás? _ preguntó con los ojos encendidos.

_ Creo que necesitas una especial atención _ mi mano bajo a la toalla situada sobre la cadera, mi dedo se deslizo suavemente por el frente una y otra vez, la respiración de Edward se hizo más rápida y de un tirón se quito esa tela que impedía a mi mano avanzar.

_ Oh. Oh , alguien esta con ganas! ¿De cariño o diversión?_ despacio lo empuje hacia la cama y lo eche de espaldas._ pobrecito mi bebé _ dije al deslizar mis manos por sus muslos fibrosos_ que descuidada ,he sido,_ mi mano se cerro sobre su erección, dándole unos mimos para luego subir a horcajadas sobre él sin apoyar mi cuerpo, besé su vientre y ascendí hasta su boca. Bese tiernamente su labio inferior, con pequeños mordiscos y lamidas de la punta de mi lengua, las manos de él no estaban quietas , Exploradoras se metieron debajo de mi remera por la espalda, y se deslizaron audaces hasta mis pechos que a esta altura tenían sus cimas duras , esperando las caricias que ya le tenían acostumbradas _ Mmmmm…te extrañe amor_ con besos cortos recorría su cara mientras hablaba, pero con sus manos detuvo mis movimientos.

_ Eres ..tentadora…te amo Bella y moriré estos días sin ti .

_ Edward…._ me atragante, habíamos echo un pacto, de no tocar ese tema, porque sabíamos que nos lastimaba _ yo dejaré una parte de mi aquí, prométeme que cuidarás mi corazón, prométemelo _ y mi cara la sepulte en su hombro.

_ No sabes Bella, como te amo y no podré estar sin ti, tenlo por seguro.

El beso que nos dimos fue el sello a nuestro juramento de no olvidar nuestras promesas, esas que sólo Dios es testigo. Y que valen mucho más. El se quedaría con algo mío y yo llevaba parte de él.

Nadie comprendería jamás el esfuerzo que hacíamos para no desmoronarnos.

_ Lo único que te prometo a parte de esperarte, es que si no vuelves pronto iré a buscarte.

_ No será necesario, estaré de vuelta y será mejor que te prepares, porque no pienso dejarte nunca más _ me levanté _ vamos a cenar, amor.

_ Voy a extrañar estos mimos y cuidados que me das _ reí por su comentario, lo mire mientras se ponía su pijama , caminamos de la mano hasta la mesa para cenar, lo bueno con él , era que disfrutaba la buena comida y lo agradecía todo con un glorioso , y embriagador beso.

_ Bella quedó riquísimo.

_ Mmm.._ lo bese dulcemente_ voy a recoger todo, pero Edward me pidió hacerlo él , como atención a mi esfuerzo, agradecida no lo acepte, no quería que quede rondando la casa y descubra su sorpresa.

_ Ve tú a esperarme, de seguro tienes que leer – vi como hizo una mueca, habíamos pasado esta semana de la misma manera, lo comprendía, pero a él no le parecía desperdiciar los últimos días de esa manera. Fue al dormitorio y espere cinco minutos y lo seguí para espiarlo, estaba recostado en la cama, tenia la mitad del cuerpo tapado con las sabanas y el libreto frente a él, estaba muy concentrado, fui entonces a la salita y empecé a sacar los globos, acomode la torta, sabía que él no era consiente de la hora cuando leía, faltaban quince minutos para las doce, tome el camisón que guarde también en al salita, me vestí con cuidado y de puntitas fui nuevamente a la puerta del dormitorio, él seguía concentrado, di vuelta y fui nuevamente a preparar la torta, encendí las velas, me recosté en el sofá, trate de buscar una pose cómoda sugestiva y espere esos minutos interminables.

Edward POV

Bella se tardaba, de seguro quería dejar todo limpio, pero ya la extrañaba, no quería pasar un minuto lejos de ella, tome el libreto nuevamente y me puse a estudiarlo, lo tenia que hacer, además mañana, sería un día larguísimo, primero en el set de filmación y después la cena en casa de mis padres, esa parte del día la esperaba con anticipación.

Pasaron nuevamente minutos tal vez no mucho pero no media el tiempo trascurrido pero escuche la voz de Bella.

_ Edward, ¿puedes venir? _ me levanté presuroso y fui rápido a la sala . Lo que vi me dejó en Shock , la sala estaba en penumbras, la única luz que había provenía de varias velas que estaban encendidas sobre una torta , había globos de colores suspendido en el techo con tiras que caían hasta casi tocar los muebles, pero eso no era todo, lo que me había dejado así era Bella, recostada sobre el sofá, una pierna flexionada y la otra extendida, estaba alucinante con un camisón de encaje que dejaba vislumbrar sus tesoros, aquellos que eran solo míos.

El camisón azul tenia la ventaja para mi , desde luego, de ser casi trasparente, podía ver las sombras de sus pezones y el biquini que apenas tapaba ese rincón tan delicioso de ella.

Estaba hermosa con solo mirarla mi sangre hervía de pasión.

_ Feliz cumpleaños tesoro- me miro abanicando sus pestañas y tirándome un beso _ ¿Quieres abrir tu regalo? _ al decir eso bajo una pierna lentamente y la apoyo en el suelo quedando en una posición de lo más tentadora. Me acerque como en trance , no me esperaba tal regalo y deseaba con todas las ganas poder disfrutarlo toda la vida, llegue a ella y me agache sobre su cuerpo pero apoyándome en el sofá.

_ Lo abriré con sumo placer_ deslice mi boca por su cuello dándole pequeños soplidos que le ponían la piel erizada , mi mano subió por su costado acariciando y arrastrando entre mis dedos ese impúdico camisón, tome sus cumbres apetitosas, centro de mi deleite y placer, el camisón salió volando, de su cuerpo, y delante de mi quedó el banquete más apetitoso, este cumpleaños verdaderamente no lo olvidaría, su ropa interior ese brevísimo biquini llevaba a la locura todas mis hormonas, deseaba con tantas ganas sepultarme en ella, la amaba demasiado.

_ Eres exquisita _ el sabor de ella iba probando con cada beso, mi boca abierta bajaba por su cuerpo y con mi lengua la probaba en cada parada _ deliciosa, hummmm, eres sumamente apetitosa, mmm que regalo más increíble _ Bella a todo esto estaba suspirando y agarraba mi pelo con las dos manos.

Cuando llegue a ese lugar tan especial, sólo mío, no me quedo la más mínima duda estaba preparada, el aroma y la humead que se percibía era claramente indicio de su excitación, no pude evitar tomarla en la boca sobre su ropa interior, saborearla, los gemidos me avisaron que ella había llegado al limite de su placer, era increíble nunca ninguna mujer me había dado tanto placer, sólo con ella llegar al clímax., subí nuevamente a su boca , mis labios invadieron, mordieron, succionaron, toda moderación estaba ausente, en cada beso el alma era entregada, las manos de ella estiraron la parte superior de mi pijama y salió volando cerca del camisón de ella, no se quedó quieta , mordió mi pecho, mi hombro, sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda, no aguanté más y como pude quite mis pantalones.

_ Bella…espera_ ella estaba impaciente, me acariciaba, tomaba en sus manos mi erección _ los condones_ ya no podía aguantar.

_ Mmm…. En la mesita amor.

Tome el paquetito y lo abrí, pero Bella me lo quito de la mano y me lo fue deslizando lentamente, esta mujer me llevaba al limite, esa sensación casi me envío al cielo.

Pidiendo perdón y sin delicadezas saque su biquini y entre en ella, su calidez, lo apretada que estaba, estaban jugando en mi contra, empecé a moverme con un ritmo lento para que ella me pueda tener nuevamente un orgasmo.

Mi frente empezó a sudar, no aguantaría más y cuando iba a rendirme sentí las contracciones, estaba llegando, fue un aviso para acelerar mi invasión, el último pensamiento fue que la mujer más sorprendente y tu otra mitad puede parecer sin que te des cuenta, de ti depende conservarla.

Me prometí, que no la perdería, ella era mía y no importaba que tenga que viajar, yo lo seguiría si ella no podía volver por algún motivo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le dejo este capi…amigas…muy feliz de que me lean….¿Sera que verdaderamente se irá?...Oh Edward hará un movimiento imprevisto, comenten acepto algunas sugerencias…jiji..pero …


	15. Chapter 15

Como una brisa de Verano

Cap XIV La celebración

La casa de los padres de Edward estaba concurrida. Los primos, tíos, amigos, llegaron con muchos regalos.

Él estaba muy feliz, me presentó a todos como su novia, la dicha no cabía en mi, sus amigos le bromeaban constantemente, hasta Emmet le hizo una leve referencia a un posible regalo adelantado que a lo mejor había recibido en la víspera , eso me puso como un tomate, y mire furtivamente a Alice, y ella ya me había explicado que Emmet le ayudo a inflar los globos y tuvo que comentarle para que era.

Edward le dio un leve golpe en el hombro para hacerlo callar y su hermano no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada. Las bromas siguieron durante toda la noche la principal era el fin de la soltería del codiciado Edward Cullen, y la desilusión de todas las que le asediaban.

El aceptaba las bromas pero su brazo no se separaba de mi cintura, estaba muy posesivo, y se evidenciaba en la forma en como caminaba, me tomaba de la mano, su agarre simbolizaba como si marcase territorio.

Después del buffet que prepararon sus padres, se acercó a su familia tomado de mi mano. Alice estaba saltando con los ojos brillantes mirando a su hermano. Edward se aclaró la garganta y cuando todos lo miraron habló.

_ Gracias a todos por venir hoy _ dijo de repente Edward _ y para mi será un placer que aquí en frente de mis amigos y mi familia _ se dio la vuelta y tomo mis manos y esos hermosos ojos verdes me miraron con tanto amor que si hubiese sido posible saldría volando hasta llegar a las estrellas_ Isabella Maríe Swan , enfrente de todos aquí , debo confesarte que jamás he sido más feliz, y eso se lo debo a ti _ mis manos temblaban y el las apretó suavemente, como tratando de calmarme, me soltó una y deslizo su mano en el bolsillo para sacar una cajita azul de terciopelo, que la abrió frente a mis ojos.

_ ¿Dios mío Edward! _ la exclamación que salió de mis labios fue de sorpresa, un hermoso anillo e oro blanco engarzado con pequeñas piedras que formaban una flor lanzaba destellos brillantes.

_ Quisiera ; Bella que me des la oportunidad de poder hacerte feliz, por el resto de nuestras vidas. Mi amor, ¿Te quieres casarías conmigo?

_ Si…._un nudo en la garganta impedía que las palabras fluyeran en forma elocuente_ me encantaría…_ el anillo me quedó perfecto al deslizarse por mi dedo y su beso dio sello a nuestra promesa.

El aplauso fue ensordecedor. Alice no paraba de sacar fotos y yo sentía mi corazón desbocado. Nuevamente las felicitaciones se sucedieron, pero ahora a los dos.

_ Mi querida , Bella _ dijo Esme abrazándome _ me encanta que pases a formar parte de esta familia

_ Yo también estoy feliz, Esme- parecía que nunca terminaría de agradecer a esta mujer su bondad _ te quiero Esme , prometo venir lo más rápido posible.

_ Confío en ti , Bella, sé que amas a mi hijo, y el a ti.

Alice saltaba alrededor nuestro, pero Emmet se adelantó y me alzó con un gran abrazo, las visitas que había hecho con anterioridad propiciaron que la relación con ellos se hiciera más estrecha.

_ Hermanita, por fin el cabezota de mi hermano hará algo productivo con su vida_ me bajo riendo _ eres especial Bella, felicidades.

_ Ohh, ahora yo…._ saltaba Alice _ Bella quiero ver…..quiero ver…._ y tomaba mi mano _ es hermoso _ le dijo a Edward que se acercaba sonriendo.

_ Se lo merece, hermanita, eso y mucho más _ casa palabra era dicha con sus ojos puesto en los mío y al terminar me dio un tierno beso.

Todos en la casa seguían alborozados, los comentarios de buenos augurios iban y venían

Edward POV

Camino al departamento Bella, iba recostada por mi, podía sentir lo relajada que estaba

_ Bella

_ ¿Sí?

_ Hoy soy el hombre más feliz

_ Y yo la mujer más feliz, Edward

_ Si tuviésemos que casarnos ahora para que te quedes en Londres, tenlo por seguro que lo haríamos, Bella.

_ Edward, ¿Lo dices en serio?

_ Si, ¿acaso dudas de mi amor?

_ Oh, no de eso, no puedo dudar, pero debo volver a casa, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

La tristeza invadía mi corazón, pero ella me había explicado un montón de veces, pero el deseo que no viaje era más grande.

_ Lo sé _ suspire _ Bella moriré sin ti.

_ M amor, yo también, y no sabes lo celosa que me pongo sabiendo que quedarás a merced de todas las fanáticas que mueren por ti _ hizo un puchero monísimo _ pero debes recordar que tu eres mío.

_ Lo mismo digo , Bella y tú eres mía y ese anillo le dirá al mundo , a todos, que tienes a alguien que se muere por ti, nunca te lo quites, mi vida.

_ No lo hare, mi amor

_ Bella cuando vuelvas, nos casamos _ Bella se irguió en el asiento y me miró _ Para Edward, ahora _ casi clave los frenos, menos mal que había poco trafico

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunté preocupado.

_ Edward Antony Cullen _ tome su rostro entre mis manos _ no necesito unos papeles para considerarme ya tu esposa_ la vida meditar las palabras _ no existe en la Tierra un hombre que pueda borrar este amor que llena mi ser _ me dio un largo beso, que calentó mi alma , mi cuerpo_ Tú Edward , eres para mi esa brisa que se levanta al atardecer y te envuelve, acaricia, te brinda ese suspiro necesario para calmar el peso del trajín diario y te puedo asegurar que ni bien llegue a casa en mi país te llamaré y empezaré los papeleos para volver junto a ti. El destino nos ha unido por algo ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para oponernos?

_ También pienso lo mismo, pequeña y te recuerdo para que no te olvides, por si allá lejíos ves algo que creas que traicionaría nuestro amor, ni lo consideres siquiera_ tomo mi mano _ en el pasado he tenido muchas aventuras, y para mi ya fueron suficientes en la vida, y no pienso tirar abajo este amor que nos profesamos, este es un amor muy grande para jugar con él , mi vida.

_ Te , amo Edward

_ Bella , yo te amo también._ Volví a poner en marcha el auto. Esa parte del recorrido al departamento fue increíble, el ambiente, alrededor nuestro era especial, valió la pena dejar bien en claro los detalles que parecían estar ocultos pero pendientes sobre la tranquilidad de nuestros corazones, yo temía que Bella al irse lejos de mi , me olvidará, y ella sentía lo mismo, quedó ahora la tranquilidad de que esta separación sólo lograría unirnos mucho más. No dudábamos de nuestro amor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por leerme… me gusta estar aquí con ustedes..pero a algunos nos les gusta dejar recados..o pensamientos…para aquellos..que me lo dejen llevan un premio que dejare..en mi blog espero que todos las lleven… Me encantaría eso..Besos de esta alma ..que sueña con las palabras de aliento de las lectoras de…aquí.

Rohayhu.. Rochie Cullen


	16. Chapter 16

Como una brisa de verano

Cap XV El Viaje

Bella POV

_ ¿Bella tienes todo? _ era la decima vez que Edward me preguntaba.

_ Edward tranquilízate, nos pones nerviosos a todos _ Esme se acerco a él y lo acarició en el brazo, gesto que le hizo hacer una mueca de arrepentimiento por su actuar._ creo que te enviaremos a ti con las maletas_ sonrió bromeándole _ para ya con tus nervios_ pidió más suavemente.

Miraba a todos desde el abrazo en el cual Edward me mantenía, sabía que eran los últimos minutos en el que nos tendríamos así, pasarían como mínimo dos meses antes de producirse nuestro reencuentro.

_ Edward tengo los números de teléfono de cada uno de ustedes, la carta de invitación de tus padres para gestionar mi vuelta, mi pasaporte, mis pasajes _ Iba enumerando todo lo que a él le preocupaba._ también tienes el número que voy a volver a habilitar una vez que llegue allá.

_ Bien ya entendí _ me abrazó más fuerte, cuando escucho la llamada de mi vuelo.

_ Me tengo que ir _ mi corazón bombeaba, fuerte sentí como las lágrimas se agolpaban para salir y era mejor que me retirará, por que no quería dar un espectáculo, frente a todos.

_ Te amo, Bella, no lo olvides_ su barbilla la tenia apoyada en mi cabeza, escuchaba como hacia respiraciones profundas, él estaba tan conmovido como yo.

_ Y yo a ti _ su familia se mantenía un poco separada, cuando vieron que ninguno parecía querer hacer los primeros paso para apartarse, se acercaron ellos.

_ Adiós, Bella no veremos pronto_ Emmet fue más valiente y me retiró de los brazos de Edward.

_ Bella, ven pronto_ Alice me abrazo, metiéndose entre Emmet y yo _ presiento que mi hermanito estará insoportable.

_ Cuídalo, Alice, cuídalo por mi.

_ Bella lo mismo digo, no tardes, O si no lo enviaremos por correo_ Rosalie no se quedó atrás con su comentario. Le mire agradecida, había resultado ser una amiga muy alegre, y comprensiva.

_ Chicassss, no se porten así _ Esme salió al rescate de su hijo_ No molesten más a Edward y no desesperen a Bella.

_ No le hagas caso amor_ Edward miraba malhumorado a sus hermanos y cuñada_ nos veremos pronto.

_ Bella, llamamos si necesitas más papeles u otra cosa_ Carlisle, me tomo de las manos y me dio un abrazo amoroso.

_ Gracias, Carlisle _ bese su mejilla y también de toda la familia y me di vuelta y camine rápidamente, no aguantaría un segundo más y me desmoronaría.

Cuando llegue a la rampa, di una última mirada y le envíe un beso a Edward, el sólo me miró, se puso los lentes negros, metió las mano en el bolsillo y bajo la cabeza, estaba desolado igual que yo.

Esa imagen la llevaría grabada hasta mi regreso…..

El vuelo, como lo recordaba fue largo, pero lo que agradecía es que las escalas se dieron con tiempo y llegué a mi país como lo había calculado, durante todo el trayecto reviví los momentos inolvidables con él, el primer encuentro, la sorpresa de encontrarme a alguien tan famoso en la calle y bajo esa lluvia, como en el segundo encuentro me siguió, para entablar conversación y llevarme a casa cuando vio que me sentía mal y el tercero el desayuno con él, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, lo tierno que fue, lo gran hombre que era y lo que no se imaginaban aquellas personas que no lo trataban y conocían como un ser humano, capaz de desprenderse de lo que sea para que te sientas bien. Feliz de mi ,….me dije…. que ese hombre me ame, no lo podía asimilar, ahora que me encontraba lejos de él, lejos de esa fuerza arrebatadora que me atraía inexorablemente a él, ese carisma nato que llevaba en la sangre, me puse nerviosa, no debí dejarlo, yo y mi tonta responsabilidad, dejar a Edward era lo más tonto que había echo, pues claro, al lado de él , me sentía segura, segura de su amor, de nuestro mundo de felicidad irreal, no pero heme aquí a miles de kilómetros de distancia, maldita tonta…, quise gritar dar media vuelta y tomar el primer avión nuevamente que me lleve a él , a sus brazos. Tranquilízate, me trate de consolar, le dejaste recuerdos, el te ama, tu corazón quedó allí.

Esos momentos inolvidables me dije…si relájate, el álbum que le deje como recuerdo, le ayudaría a no olvidarme, había agregado las últimas fotos, del cumpleaños y el compromiso. En ello había dejado todo mi amor, también me traje algunas fotos para que me acompañen este tiempo lejos de él.

Suspire profundo, mi cuerpo tenía un cansancio acumulado de todo lo vivido en la semana y por el trajín del vuelo, sumado a la hora en que había aterrizado el avión, las cuatro de la mañana, quería llegar a mi casa, sabía que la misma estaría llena de polvo, pero no me importaba, no seria tanto porque Emily me dijo que una vez por semana se pasaba por allí, para ver si era necesario hacer algo, del aeropuerto a casa quedaba como a 45 minutos, mi casa, suspire nuevamente ,no era gran cosa, tenia tres dormitorios , un baño, cocina, salita y un balcón enfrente de la casa con un pequeño jardincito, que dudaba que haya sobrevivido a mi partida, estaba situada a cinco minutos del centro de la ciudad, bien ubicada. La había alquilado a una bondadosa mujer.

_ ¡se la ve cansada, señorita!_ el comentario del taxista dio en el blanco, me moría de sueño y lo peor es que tenía que esperar hasta el lunes para iniciar los tramites, ahh pero mi teléfono ya lo podía habilitar cuando amaneciese.

Escuche como los autos pasaban veloces al lado del taxi

_ Si , estoy cansada, y por lo que veo sigue igual, por aquí.- dije señalando la velocidad de los autos.

_ Si , lo mismo de siempre, estos jovencitos se ponen a tomar, luego juegan carrera, un día de estos van a matarse.

_O matar a alguien_ de nuevo pasaron dos autos peligrosamente cerca entre ellos, era impresionante verlos como se jugaban la vida de esa manera. Y más en una vía pública y transitada.

_ Aprovechan la hora y esperan que los fiscales de turno con la policía caminera se retiren a otra zona y empiezan la fiesta.

_ que desperdicio de juventud, pienso…_ suspire, quería llegar, escuche el chirrido de frenos.

_ Agárrese señorita….. parece que nos va a agarrar algunos pedazos , chocaron y rebotaron en esta direcc…..

No alcance a escuchar más, vi los restos de autos volando por todos lados, una explosión, sentí el impacto del taxi con la parte frontal de uno de ellos, luego el brusco giro que dio nuestro auto, la sacudida de mi cuerpo impactando por todos lados, sonidos de vidrios rotos, metal golpeados y el impacto de mi cabeza contra algo, mi último pensamiento fue …Edward no te veré más y un dolor lacerante me recorrió la pierna y el brazo y empecé a respirar con dificultad…todo se volvió negro, dolor…

Edward POV

No quería salir hoy, ella prometió que llamaría, y no lo había hecho, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y no había noticias, la preocupación, me volvía loco, tome el álbum de fotos que me había regalado, estaba siendo mi compañero de estas horas interminables…

Cada momento estaba registrado, era increíble, hasta fotos de nuestra primera salida estaban allí, y la vez que fuimos con Alice. Sonreía al mirarlas.

Bella era increíble, se tomo el trabajo de armar nuestra historia de amor en ese álbum. Una pequeña parte de nuestra vida documentada.

Amaba a Bella y me odiaba no poder disponer de mí tiempo y haberla acompañado, todavía quedaba una semana de grabación y en meses el estreno y las promociones de la película.

Pero ella ya estaría de vuelta y sería parte definitiva de mi existencia.

Sonó el teléfono y salté por él.

_ ¿Bella?

_ No, Edward. Alice, ¿no ha llamado?

_ No, Alice y voy a cortar, por si llama y esta ocupado.

_ Bien hermanito, avísame cualquier cosa

_ Lo haré _ colgué despacio el teléfono y espere como veinte minutos más y decidí irme a la ducha, no cerraría la puerta por si llamaba.

Llegue al lunes cansado, enojado, no había tenido noticias y no sabia como comunicarme, no estaba habilitado el único número que tenía de ella.

Esta semana seria un infierno, ya me estaba sintiendo como un maldito demonio, no tardaría en actuar como tal, el humor que tenía no haría gracia a la mayoría de las personas que me rodearían.

Bella por Dios llámame…..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ayyy queridas amigas..Estamos llegando al tramo final….. me gustaría que me dejen sus palabras…

Pobre de mi Edward les aseguro que yo lo amoooo..pero no puedo evitar…escribir y hacerlo…un poco ..desdichado..muaaa. La historia lo amerita….

Besos Rohayhu…Rochie Cullen


	17. Chapter 17

Como una brisa de verano

Cap XVI De vuelta al mundo.

Bella POV

Abrí mis ojos, la luz era demasiado blanca, me daba más dolor de cabeza de lo que ya tenía, me queje en voz alta.

_¡ Bella! _ trate de mirar ,de donde procedía la voz _ ¿Bella, puedes oírme?

Quise hablar pero mi boca tenía algo, parecía un tubo _ ¡No hables amiga! , espera llamaré a la enfermera_ trate de enfocar la mirada y poco a poco vi una sala blanca, cortinas color beige , la ventana….estaba lloviendo…en eso entró una enfermera

_ Isabella _ me dijo cuando se agacho a revisar mis pupilas y mi pulso_ has vuelto con nosotros, el doctor vendrá en unos momentos y te quitará el tubo, que te ayudaba a respirar, tuviste varias costillas rotas, quiero que te quedes tranquila, si me has comprendido cierra los ojos_ hice lo que me pidió, quería que me quite esa horrible cosa de mi garganta, quería hablar con Emily , necesitaba hacerlo, miles de preguntas rondaban mi cabeza y mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, mire mi brazo y piernas en donde sentía un peso extra, cerré los ojos, aterrada, estaba enyesada, también sentía un vendaje en mi torso.

Escuche como la puerta se volvía a abrir y entro un hombre grande, parecía que perteneciese a una parcialidad indígena, buen mozo, llevaba una bata blanca, con un estetoscopio colgando de uno de sus bolsillos.

_¿Buenos días Isabella!_ su sonrisa era hermosa _ soy el Doctor Jacobo Del Negro – pero me puedes decir Dr. Jake, bromas de mis amigos, _ iba hablando mientras me desconectaba algunos aparatos, era su forma de distraerme de lo que estaba haciendo_ Bueno Isabella , tu amiga Emly_ al nombrarla a ella mis ojos la buscaron por la sala_ te espera afuera, le pedí que se quede allí_ ¿Quieres que entre?_ parpadee y moví asintiendo con la cabeza_ Bueno pero primero te quitaré el tubo, quiero que respires profundo cuando te lo indique_ vi como sostuvo cuidadosamente en sus manos el plástico que estaba en mi boca_ ahora una aspiración fuerte, si muy bien_ el tubo salió y sentí como mi garganta, luchaba con la saliva acumulada de golpe_ primero te costara hablar_ me alecciono_ pero te daré un poco de agua_ me dio un sorbo , no dejó que haga más que eso y lo primero que dije fue

_ Bella..por favor..

_¿Perdón?...no entendí..¿qué dijiste?

_ Bella …no Isabella.

_ Ah…._su sonrisa de verdad era atractiva.._ veremos como estas,

_ ¿Puede entrar Emily?_ mi voz era un murmullo bajísimo

_ Si..te lo prometí_ fue hacia la puerta y la abrió _ Puedes pasar _ vi como mi gran amiga, paso esquivando al doctor, su cara era todo una dulzura, las emociones más hermosas y humanas estaban , allí. Amistad, preocupación por alguien querido, expectativa, y seguiría con un montón más si ella no se hubiese lanzado a mis brazos.

_ Bella…_ lloraba Emily_ por fin despertaste.

_ Amigaaa….._ mi voz salía pastosa, pero un poco más fuerte .

_ Sin hablar demás_ dijo el Dr._ Veo que estas bien y que tu evolución tiene un progreso positivo_ vendré en diez minutos_ estaba escribiendo algo en mi ficha_ no te excedas en la charla, volveré a hacerte unos exámenes_ vi como el doctor se alejaba y a mi amiga que no le despegaba los ojos de encima.

Cuando Emily volvió a mirarme le hice unos guiños…como dándole a entender que le comprendía..era muy apuesto.

_ Ah…Bella ni en cama de un hospital dejas de ser terrible_ reí por su comentario para inmediatamente ponerme seria.

_ Bella, ya pensaba que no despertarías_ me dio nuevamente un abrazo.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

_ Tres semanas , Bella, al principio, fue mejor por todos los golpes, pero cuando pasaron las horas y días , no despertabas, tu mamá y yo casi nos volvimos locas, con ella nos hemos estado turnando, para acompañarte.

_¿Tres semanas?_ gemí audiblemente , mire mi brazo derecho_ Emily…¿y mi anillo? ¿mis cosas?_ había desesperación en mi cara, en mi voz.

_ Cálmate, Bella, yo lo tengo, también tus cosas – fue hacia su cartera y saco de su bolsillo interno mi anillo, el de Edward_ ¿esto es lo que te preocupa? _ decía y miraba admirándolo_ es hermoso, Bella ¿quién te lo dio?.

_Edward…_ trate de incorporarme_ debo llamarle _me desespere_ debo llamar a Londres, Emily.

_ ¿A Londres?_ la cara de mi amiga era de una gran interrogación

_ Si, Emily, Edward_ me invadía el pánico.

_No te entiendo , cálmate, Bella._ tome aire, la garganta la sentía en carne viva.

_Edward, estará preocupado_ empecé a llorar_ pensará que me burle de él, nadie le habrá avisado,…. quiero hablar con él_ mi amiga entendió mi desesperación, vino me tomo de la mano para tranquilizarme.

_ ¿Bella en tu bolso está su numero?

_ Si….Emily , llámalo, por favor

_esta bien pero tienes que tranquilizarte _ Vi como tomaba mi bolso y empezaba a revisar, quise saltar y tomar yo esa maldita cartera volcar todo y agarrar el número. Me mostró cuando lo encontró.

_ Iré a usar la cabina de abajo, quédate tranquila, ya vuelvo.

Fueron los minutos más terribles e interminables, hasta que al final Emily volvió.

_¿Qué te dijo?¿Qué pasó?

_ Me atendió una mujer, no la comprendía muy bien me hablo en inglés, sólo dijo, Edward, no disponible en ese momento…_ se le notaba ansiosa también a ella_ dijo llamarse Tania.

_ Dios , Emily, ella no le dará el mensaje.

_ Bella , tranquilízate, volveré a intentarlo, más tarde.

_ Tengo otro número, Emily, es de la casa de la familia, por favor, debes llamarlos_ empecé a llorar, mi Edward, estará pensando, cualquier cosa, los sollozos sacudían mi cuerpo.

_ Llamaré al Doctor _ dijo angustiada la pobre de mi amiga, yo no pude contestarle, me sentía morir, había lastimado a la persona que no lo merecía, a la que me entrego su amor incondicional, su confianza.

Escuche cuando vino el Doctor, pero no quise hablar, los sollozos no me lo permitían, el dolor en el pecho se hacia más fuerte, mi alma rota, me producía un dolor físico.

_ Bella, debes calmarte_ el doctor trataba de hacerme entrar en razón_ te aplicaré un sedante, así podrás relajarte, sentí como la aguja penetraba mi piel del brazo, la oscuridad volvió a envolverme.

Edward Pov

Mi vida sólo giraba alrededor de mi trabajo, hoy mismo estaba en una sesión de fotos para publicidad del lanzamiento de la película

Tania me exigía el doble para cumplir con los compromisos publicitarios.

_ ¿Quién llamó? _ pregunte como al pasar, me había parecido que tomó mi móvil.

_ Nadie_ me sonó raro, su contestación además esquivo mi mirada- número equivocado.

Tome mis cosas y fui a cambiarme, debía volver a casa de mis padres, hacia una semana que estaba con ellos, no podía quedarme en el departamento, el recuerdo de Bella me torturaba.

Para colmo Tania echaba leña al fuego sugiriendo que Bella sólo había estado conmigo por la emoción de ligarse una estrella de cine, que era el foco de deseo de muchas, al principio no quería creerle pero al pasar las semanas, mi corazón ya no tenía forma de volver a componerse. Por eso la solución era mi familia, sólo ellos me comprendían y apoyaban mi amor.

El camino a la casa era solitario, el mismo sentimiento que me invadía, soledad, tristeza…buscaba catalogar los miles de sentimientos…que cada día iban naciendo y anidando en mi corazón, el debate sobre esos sentimientos era tan intenso que después de tres timbrazos tuve conciencia de la insistencia del móvil, me tuve que encostar para atender.

_ Si,

_ Edward_ Alice sonaba agitada_ recibí una llamada de parte de Bella.

_ ¿Qué? _ mi corazón dio un vuelco - ¿ Cuándo?

_ Ahora, era una amiga, una tal Emily

_ Emily, si ya la recuerdo.

_: Oh..Edward-_ la sentí dudar_ Bella tuvo un accidente_ di a Dios gracias haber estacionado, porque de seguro, chocaría al escuchar tremenda noticia, mi cuerpo paro toda actividad, podría jurar que me quede todo congelado, sólo el sonido de mi corazón retumbando en mis oídos, confirmaba que estaba vivo.

_ Alice, por Dios no hables a cuenta gotas_ estaba desesperado _ ¿Qué tiene , Bella?

_ Ella ha estado inconsciente todo este tiempo, despertó hoy y te llamó _ pero Tania le contestó, por lo que ella llamó a casa.

_ Maldita Tania, la mataré.

_ Edward, debes llamarle, se puso muy alterada, al no poder comunicarse contigo_ hubo una pausa_ me contó Emily que tuvieron que sedarla nuevamente.

_ La mataré, Alice, esto fue lo último que hizo, en contra de Bella.

_ debes calmarte, razonar fríamente.

_ Alice tendrás que ayudarme.

_ Hermanito, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

_ te necesito más que nunca, nos veremos enseguida, estoy llegando.

_ te espero.

Volví a respirar, Bella no me había abandonado, pero estaba herida, estaba lejos de mi, daría la vida por cambiar mi lugar, por el de ella.

_ te amo , Bella- eso lo dije en voz alta.

Legue a la casa, lo más rápido que me permitieron los semáforos

Allí estaban reunidos todos, Alice se había encargado de llamarlos.

_ Edward, hijo_ dijo mamá abrazándome_ ¡pobre de Bella!.

_ Mamá , no se mucho_ le correspondí el abrazo, pero miraba a Alice sobre su cabeza _ Dime Alice,¿ que te dijeron?

_ Edward, ella nunca llegó a su casa, saliendo del aeropuerto, el taxi que la trasportaba fue embestido por dos autos que colisionaron en la carretera_ Alice lloraba y fue a abrazarme_ solo hoy despertó, lo primero que hizo fue pensar en lo preocupado que estarías .

_¿Por qué nadie me aviso antes?_ la noticia era peor de lo que había imaginado, cerré mis ojos, la imagen del cuerpo de Bella todo lastimado, rondaba mi cabeza.

_Edward, comprende_ me apretaba más en su abrazo _ ella recién llegaba, nadie sabia de la relación entre ustedes, además su familia está allí.

_ Alice, sabia que no debía irse , está muy lejos_ mire a mi padre _ ¿En cuanto tiempo crees que llegué allí? _ Mi voz sonaba desesperada.

_ Hijo , se deben hacer papeleos, ver que se necesita en el consulado_ suspiró Carlisle_ no creo que sean muchas, pero por lo menos una semana.

_ Dios!, papá eso es mucho tiempo.

_ Lo se, pero debes tranquilizarte.

Solté a Alice y fui a sentarme en el sofá, tenía un revoltijo en la cabeza, me la sostuve pasando una y otra vez las manos entre el pelo.

_¿Dime nuevamente Alice, quién llamó?, cuéntame cada detalle.

_ Me dijo llamarse, Emily, ya te lo dije_ vino a sentarse a mi lado y su pequeña mano, se perdió entre las mías _ Bella le dio tu número y llamó esta tarde, pero Tania atendió, le dijo algo como que no estabas disponible como para tomar ese tipo de llamadas_ a medida que Alice hablaba una furia ciega me invadía, si Tania hubiese estado en el cuarto conmigo en esos momentos, sería capaz de matarla con mis propias manos. _ Emily le contó a Bella que no pudo comunicarse, pero que fue Tania la que contesto, eso fue suficiente para que ella se altere _ apretó mi nano Alice y la mire a los ojos_ tuvieron que sedarla nuevamente, eso puede ser peligroso en su estado, ella ha estado en coma y temen que no despierte_ de un salto me puse en pie y recorrí el salón como un león recién capturado.

_ Oh, Alice, ¿Qué hago?

_ Lo primero hijo _ mi padre tomo cartas en el problema _ veremos en el consulado o embajada no se que oficinas tiene Paraguay aquí, pero lo averiguaremos, segundo preparar los papeles que necesitamos para viajar lo antes posible, conseguir los pasajes, yo voy contigo.

_ Gracias, papá, ….Alice debe venir con nosotros_ mire a Alice _ tu español es mejor que el de todos aquí.

_ Claro que iré, te lo dije, ¿no?_ me regalo una sonrisa de aliento_ te ayudaré en todo lo que desees.

_ Yo también Hermano_ Emmet hablo ahora muy calmadamente, se había mantenido, callado escuchando, analizando_ pídeme lo que sea, te voy a ayudar.

_ Gracias a todos no se que haría sin ustedes _ lance un resoplido _ tendré que llamar a los estudios y ver como soluciono los últimos compromisos y lo más importante dentro de todo este embrollo, despedir a esa zorra de Tania, sólo problemas me ha ocasionado con Bella _ se me revolvió el estomago al recordar como trató de manchar el recuerdo de Bella, aduciendo su abandono, comparando nuestra relación , con un simple encuentro pasional pasajero, eso determinó, llevar a la practica el deseo de mandarla a volar.

_ Me parece, que esa Tania es en verdad una zorra cuñadito …es de cuidado, no se merece que permanezca, cerca de la familia, su ambición no tiene medidas_ Rosalie camino hacia mi _ pero lo importante es Bella y el hecho de que debes estar allá junto a ella.

_ Me parece bien tu decisión_ mamá era una persona pacifica, pero cuando pretendían dañar a su familia se convertía en una leona. _ Ha ocasionado un gran mal con su avaricia y egoísmo.

_ No puedo creer lo que le ha pasado, a mi ángel mamá-mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero junté coraje para no soltarlas _ Tengo que estar allí lo antes posible.

_ Y lo harás hermanito, te acompañaremos_ Alice me beso en la mejilla y me abrazo.

Rogaba porque Bella no estuviese tan mal.

_ Edward, no terminé de contarte_ Alice me miró a los ojos_ Bella tiene una pierna y un brazo roto , tres costillas fracturadas _ La tortura que me hacía Alice era dolorosa, al contarme detalladamente como estaba mi amor y lo mucho que había sufrido._ te lo estoy diciendo para que no te sorprendas cuando lleguemos y la veas así. Ahh.. mira ,Emily me dio su celular. Si quieres hablar con ella.

_ Alice , dame el número _ tome el papel que me dio, saque mi celular y pedí a la operadora que me dé los códigos para el país, después de interminables minutos, por fin escuche el tono de marcar.

_ Hola _ dijo una voz suavemente del otro lado_ ¿quién habla?

_ Hola _ dije contestándole, entendía que me preguntaba también quién era, _ Soy Edward Cullen - hasta allí mi español estaba excelente, pero luego agrego otras palabras y me sentí perdido_ No entiendo lo que dice _ Mire a Alice y le pasé el teléfono.

Escuche como Alice le hablaba y se sonrió.

_ Edward_ me llamó y la miré esperanzado_ toma : me pasó nuevamente el móvil _ habla _ agarre el celular y lo puse en la oreja angustiado.

_Si _ dije esperando escuchar la misma voz.

_ Hola mi amor _ era la voz más dulce, de mi Bella , pero estaba ronca _ perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa.

_ Bella corazón, no digas esos…perdóname tú por no estar allí contigo_ camine hacia el jardín _ las lagrimas corrían por mi cara, no me importaba que la familia viera mi debilidad, amaba a Bella y me dolía su sufrimiento _ cuando consiga los pasajes voy a estar allí junto a ti, pequeña.

_ Edward , me siento terriblemente mal.

_ Mi vida yo te amo, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, tienes que calmarte, para recuperarte lo más rápido posible.

_ Edward , te amo.

_ Mi ángel, yo también te amo, descansa, te llamaré para avisarte para cuando consiga el vuelo.

_¿ pero tu trabajo?

_ Bella no te preocupes, ya terminamos la filmación. Solucionaré cualquier inconveniente y tomaré el primer vuelo que consiga._ Mire a mi familia que me pedían enviarle, besos y cariños_ aquí la familia esta loca que quiere hablar contigo, pero sé que no debes hablar hoy tanto, por lo que te envió besos de parte de ellos.

_ Llámame, Edward, al menos quiero escuchar tu voz.

_ Hablaremos todos los días, mi ángel, hasta que lo pueda hacer en persona mirando tus hermosos ojos_ mil emociones jugaban una carrera dentro de mi cuerpo, no sabia como detenerlas, lo acontecido empezaba a caer de lleno dentro de mi conciencia, empezaba a asimilar lo ocurrido, pude haberla perdido para siempre y nadie me lo hubiera dicho, nadie sabia de nuestra relación, eso lo solucionaría cundo me encuentre nuevamente con Bella, el mundo tomaría conciencia, al menos los que nos rodeaban , nos pertenecíamos y se enterarían._ Dile a Emily , gracias por estar allí, por acompañarte, le debo todo.

_ Gracias mi amor, se lo diré, se pondrá feliz, es tu más grande admirador después de mi por supuesto_ No pude evitar sonreír , Bella siempre buscando hacer sentir bien a los demás _ descansa , te llamaré mañana.

_ Chau, mi cielo_ la comunicación se cortó, pro el hilo de la esperanza estaba tejido nuevamente, ese hilo iba de mi corazón al de ella, cruzaba miles de kilómetros para mantenerlos unidos.

_ Bien hermano, mañana te acompañaré a hacer los tramites _Emmet después de haber escuchado todo en silencio, tenía su opinión sobre lo sucedido y como lo conocía demasiado bien sabia que no se lo guardaría_ tengo una amigo que puede ocupar el lugar de Tania, hablaremos con él y se encargará de solucionar si hay algún problema legal con la productora, no te preocuparas de ese lado, luego iremos a no se donde embajada o consulado, y tramitaremos todo lo necesario. Después veremos los pasajes para ustedes._ Cuando el se ponía las pilas no había quien lo detuviera.

_ Gracias Emmet _ si no fuese por mi familia, me sentiría agobiado, perdido _ Me preocupaba la agenda preparada por Tania, no deseo volver a verla, me enferma.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias amigas..por leerme..saben que …estrenarme como escritora para ustedes…es grandioso..pero ..Agradecería sus palabras.. así no me sentiré tan sola desde este lado

Este capitulo saldrá posiblemente antes por que voy a cirugía el viernes y no saldré para poder publicarla en la fecha….besos Rohayhu.. desde mi corazón….déjenme sus ondas positivas

Las amo Rochie Cullen


	18. Chapter 18

Como una Brisa de Verano

Cap XVII Llegando a ti….mi otra mitad

**Edward POV**

El vuelo con escalas fue una tortura, para mis nervios el viaje fue interminable, las escalas se daban con intervalos de dos horas y la última a Sao Paulo casi la perdimos por la intensidad de la lluvia. Mi padre había hecho las reservaciones y había puesto mi segundo nombre en el pasaje, para lo que pasábamos desapercibidos a los periodistas. El clima me permitía usar una cazadora con capucha y lentes oscuros y barba de varios días , era el disfraz perfecto.

Las voces de la sala de espera eran una mezcla de idiomas, me sentía desorientado, pero Alice era otro tema, recorría los negocios, muy entusiasta, papá había traído un libro que simulaba leer, sabía que estaba tan ansioso como yo, pero el libro en la mano daba la apariencia contraria. Cuando anunciaron el vuelo, de un salto me encamine a las puertas de abordaje, papá y Alice me siguieron presurosos. Faltaba poco para encontrarme con Bella. Tarde cinco interminables días en conseguir pasaje y los papeles necesarios, para viajar y lograr mi gran anhelo. Con Bella hablábamos todas las noches o sea , noche para mi, día para ella. Los dos estábamos ansiosos.

El aeropuerto e su país, no era muy grande, pero era el fin de mi viaje, dentro de minutos estaría con salir del avión un golpe de calor me recibió.

_ Alice..¿No estamos en invierno, acá?_ dije acalorado y me empecé a quitar la cazadora y deslizar de mi pelo la capucha.

_ Sí es raro el clima_ Alice y papá también colgaron sus abrigos del brazo, la azafata nos indicó migración, cumplimos con los trámites y salimos rumbo a Bella.

_ Papá ,¿tienes la dirección, creo que te la di a ti_ mi voz sonaba ansiosa, Alice sacó un papel y me lo mostró.

_ Yo la tengo , dice sanatorio Santa Clara, Avenida Rodríguez de Francia y ..no sé cómo se lee esto Para…pi..ti.

_De seguro el taxista lo conoce_ papá estaba tranquilo, cuando termine de hablar.

_ Hijo ¿no quieres ir primero a un hotel?

_ No _mi respuesta fue cortante , pasé mi mano por el pelo, fui muy egoísta _ lo siento , sé que están cansados pero quiero ir junto a Bella.

_ Te comprendo, por mi no hay problema, hijo.

_ Ni por mi, yo también quiero verla.

_ entonces está decidido, vamos junto a Bella_ y una sonrisa ilumino mi cara. empecé a dar varios pasos y un periodista nos abordó.

_Disculpe que lo moleste, ¿es usted Edward Cullen?_ lo mire perplejo odiaba mi español fuera tan pobre.

_ Alice.._ llame a mi hermanita adorada_ ¿qué dice?

_ Pregunta si eres Edward Cullen_ Alice se dio vuelta y me miro fijo_ ¿Qué le digo?

_ dile que si _ mire al periodista y le regalé media sonrisa, no podía pecar de engreído, ni mal educado, estaba en un país desconocido, y uno no sabía a quién podía necesitar. Cuando mi hermana le confirmó mi identidad yo le pasé la mano.

_¿Usted es su traductora?_ Alice me traducía a medida que hablaba, ella contestaba con palabras.

_ Estamos apurados…donde podemos agarrar un taxi?_ el periodista era de un programa de TV y se ofreció a mostrarnos la parada.

_ ¿a qué vienen a nuestro país o sólo es una escala? ¿Tienen algún contrato con alguna agencia?.

_ Edward quiere saber si venimos por tu trabajo, si alguien de este país te contrató. ¿Qué le digo?

_ Dile que venimos por asuntos personales y que estaremos algunos días y le agradecemos su amabilidad._ Alice hizo lo que le pedía. El periodista fuer muy respetuoso y estaba contento de haber logrado una entrevista.

De salida del aeropuerto vimos que era campo por un lado y construcciones aisladas del otro lado, pasamos por un edificio grande llamada Confederación de Futbol, estábamos llegando a la ciudad, estaba amaneciendo, eran las 6 de la mañana. No tenía más ganas de hablar, Alice había dado instrucciones al taxista, transcurrieron como treinta minutos cuando el auto se detuvo frente a un edificio de diez pisos.

_ Aquí es santa Clara, amigos- dijo el chofer, después de terminar de decirlo, me baje rápidamente, pero tuve que esperar impaciente a Alice , que bajaba del otro lado con ayuda de papá.

_Veremos si ya es hora de visita _ mi padre como siempre previsor, pensaba en todo, subimos las escaleras que nos llevaron al recibidor del Sanatorio, la determinación de Alice era visible, ella también estaba impaciente como yo, se acerco a la recepcionista.

_ Buenos Días ..Queremos ver a Isabella Swan_ la recepcionista era joven y le sonrió amable a mi hermana y le dijo algunas palabras…que por supuesto no entendí..nada, ya me ponía nervioso no poder intercambiar ni una palabra decente…,Alice se dio vuelta hacia nosotros.

_ Dice que recién a las siete pueden entrar las visitas_ Dios no podía esperar tanto..me acerque a la recepcionista y me quite los lentes oscuros, sabía que si le gustaba el cine y como era joven, valía la pena intentar , si tenía suerte me reconocería y veríamos como sacaba partido de eso. Me aproxime a ella y empecé a hablar, Alice me traduciría, no me equivoque, sus ojos se abrieron y su ritmo de respiración cambio perceptiblemente.

_ Disculpe ,señorita, acabo de llegar de Londres_ espere pacientemente a que Alice traduzca_ no quiero ser una molestia, pero quiero ver a Isabella Swan…no quiero causarle inconvenientes …_ le regale mi mejor sonrisa aquella que sabia las cámaras sacaban el mayor partido..en el amor y la guerra todo se vale, y si eso me ayudaba a llegar más rápido a Bella la usaría. Alice también le sonrió..allí iba todo el encanto Cullen a la carga.

_ Es…no sé…_ miró a ambos lados está en la sala 215- Sexto piso_ suspiró_ ¿puedo preguntarle , algo?_ cuándo mi hermana me tradujo y yo asentí_ ¿es usted….Edward Cullen?_ sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, la mujer casi se desmaya, todavía no podía asimilar ese tipo de reacciones…yo me consideraba una persona normal como otras, sólo que mi trabajo me llevaba a ser una cara pública._ ¿Me podría firmar un autógrafo?_ su cara se tiño de rojo y me hizo recordar a mi Bella, ya quería estar junto a ella. La joven me pasó una libreta_ ¿Puede?

_¿Cómo se llama?_ pregunté y vi que comprendía.

_Adela Aguilar…._ dijo toda alborozada, firme lo más rápido posible, quería subir junto a Bella, pero ella me hacia un favor y lo debía retribuir.

_Gracias Adela_ estaba feliz, ella me señalo los ascensores y me encamine apresuradamente, una vez dentro marcamos el piso en donde se encontraba mi hermosa Bella. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salir de mi cuerpo.

Miramos por el pasillo, los números de las habitaciones, cuando lo encontré, mi mano tembló perceptiblemente al tomar el pomo de la puerta, sin hacer mucho ruido la abrí.

La vi, estaba durmiendo, sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas, tenía algunas cortadas en la mejilla derecha , que ya estaban cicatrizadas, los yesos sobresalían debajo de las sábanas . Miré alrededor y observe que otra persona estaba tendida en un sofá cama, era morena de lindas facciones, tal vez ascendencia aborigen.

Entre despacio, seguida de mi familia, no pude evitar llegar junto a ella, mi mano con voluntad propia voló a su pelo, por fin mi corazón tenía su otra mitad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que tal chicas?…sé que es muy corto el capi de hoy , pero me duele mi cabeza…no pude escribir más…perdóneme…voy a tratar de adelantar…cuando me pase…..Besos Rohayhu

Rochie

Regalenme sus comentarios…


	19. Chapter 19

Como una Brisa de Verano

Cap XVIII Por fin juntos

**Bella POV**

Sentí la caricia tan real en el pelo….mmm..murmure ,no quería salir de mi sueño estaba tan cómoda en los brazos de Edward, tendida en la cama acurrucada a su pecho y mi mano apoyada completamente sobre su vientre plano y él me pasaba los dedos por el pelo y me daba pequeños besos en la frente, era la sensación más hermosa ser amada y mimada por alguien a quien amas y sabes que te corresponde, su otra mano se deslizo por mi espalda enviándome pequeños escalofríos….Mis labios sintieron el calor de su boca, era tan real que abrí mis ojos…con el deseo brillando en ellos.. y unas bellas esmeraldas ocupaban todo mi campo visual, esos ojos me sonrieron llevando burbujas de felicidad a mi corazón.

_ Edward…_ grite y mi brazo sin ese odioso yeso salió al encuentro de su cuello_ Mi amor ¡llegaste!..._ no pude evitar los sollozos de felicidad_ sentí como me tomo en sus brazos y me semi incorporaba en la cama.

_ Llegue..amor.._ no me soltaba , sepultó su cara en mi pelo Y al rato los cortos besos que iba depositando en mi cuello me llenaban de una paz increíble _ pero no vine sólo_ se separó un poco y pude ver a Alice que estaba saltando impaciente de un pie a otro, sus manos inquietas y apretujadas entre ellas me decían que ya no podía contenerse..y de un salto vino a meterse entre mis brazos y el de Edward, Carlisle, que estaba detrás de su hija me regalo una cariñosa sonrisa.

_ Bella hermanita…._ su abrazo era casi asfixiante_ te extrañé..mucho…._ vi por el rabillo del ojo que Emily se despertaba con todo el alboroto y miraba sorprendida a las visitas.

_ Emily..no te asustes.._ la cara de mi gran amiga estaba perpleja _ mira ..ya están aquí.._ la mano de Edward me tenia fuertemente agarrada_ vi como Emily se incorporo, todavía envuelta en los restos del sueño y camino hacia nosotros y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, para luego abrirse más de sorpresa cuando entendió lo que le estaba diciendo.

_ Emily, él es Edward.._ no pude dejar de mirar la cara de mi miga…no daba crédito a sus ojos , estar frente a frente al personaje de nuestras bromas femeninas en nuestros encuentros de días de cine.

FLASHBACK

_ Apúrate…Bella ..quiero sentarme en el medio de la sala …..recuerda que se llena y los mejores lugares deben ser los nuestros…_ Emily caminaba impaciente para entrar en la sala del cine..fue en el lugar escogido por ella_ mira esta vació …¿tienes el pororó? (palomitas de maíz) _ no espero a que le conteste, más bien tomó de mi mano y se ubicó.

_ Emily ..¿crees que estaremos bien aquí? _ le bromeaba..el entusiasmo de ella era muy contagioso , me divertía bromear a su costa. _ ¿si vamos más atrás?

_ ¡Bella!..no fastidies, desde este lugar podré comerme con los ojos a ese bombón, sus ojos me vuelven loca y no negarás que a ti también ..soy testigo de ello por la cantidad de revista con fotos y artículos sobre él que tienes en la casa..

_ Emily…es hermoso..parece un Dios griego..lo reconozco…sabes que después de vos soy su fan nº2…_ reí disimuladamente no me dejaría decir jamás que era la nº1.

_ Ayyy..Bella! ..no sabes que daría por estar en la misma habitación que él..creo que le robaría un beso..te lo juró….saltaría por su cuello y mi Dios Bella que digo..creo ..que me moriría allí mismo..

_ Emily..no exageres…..acomódate ya empezará la película_ mi gran amiga..se acomodo y disfruto de toda la película.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

MI mirada no se perdía de ningún detalle de la reacción de mi querida Emily, sus ojos no sabían como mirar.., pero de inmediato volvió sus ojos a mi y sonrió..como recordando lo que me había dicho en aquella oportunidad..y..con sus labios..en voz baja me dijo…._ por ti no lo haré..pero me lo debes…sabes que ..lo adoro..amiguita..

La cara de Edward era de curiosidad ya que el no hablaba español y Emily estaba de costado a Carlisle, pero Alice..abrió los ojos porque entendió una parte del mensaje y sonrió mirando a Bella y a su amiga.

_Hola, Emily..soy Alice…hemos hablado.._ y fue corriendo junto a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo_ si no fuese por vos no sabríamos nada de nuestra Bella_ Emily correspondió al abrazo y ..miro a los demás.

_ Gracias Emily….._ Edward se acercó a ella y se agacho para darle un cariñoso beso, la cara de mi amiga paso del blanco al rojo..y lanzó un resoplido bastante audible..no pude evitar reír..por su reacción..pero tuve que callar porque inmediatamente me lanzo unas miradas que prometían venganza… _ te debo mucho….no sabes por lo que pasé..mejor dicho pasamos- tuve que traducir lo que estaba diciendo..miré a Edward a Alice y Carlisle…

_¿A qué hora llegaron?

_ Ahora estamos llegando..las maletas están aquí en el suelo- señalo varias maletas al lado de la puerta…Carlisle sonrió tenuemente cundo lo dijo y miró con amor a su hijo._ Edward quería verte…así que…como ves la primera parada eras tú.

_¿Entonces todavía no tienen hotel?

_ No –dijo Alice.

_ Pues ..¿por qué no van para mi casa?

_ No ,Bella, no queremos ser una molestia _ Carlisle se movía incomodo…mirando a todos.

_ Pero no es molestia…allí hay dos dormitorios , aparte del que uso…sería más cómodo ..además , se que a Edward no le gusta la publicidad._ miré al dueño de mis suspiros…que estaba embelesado mirándome _ ¿Qué dices mi amor?

_¿Estas segura?.._ tomo mi mano y lo llevo a sus labios._ no te creará inconveniente.

_Para nada.., me gustaría , pero mi casa ha estado sola mucho tiempo.., no sé como estará.

_Eso es lo de menos…te ayudaré limpiando para cundo salgas._ dijo eufórica Alice.

_ Alice no es necesario…

_ No digas más..sabes que me gustaría ayudarte.

_ Esta bien…Emily les puede llevar..no me pasará nada si me quedo sola unos momentos.

_ Yo me quedo contigo_ Edward fue inflexible, por más que su cara demostraba lo cansado que estaba..no dio su brazo a torcer.

Explique a Emily lo que pasaba y ella encantada accedió a acompañarlos asegurándome que ayudaría a Alice a hacer la limpieza….y que los acomodaría..pero me recordó que se vengaría por la mirada que le lance cuando Edward la beso…en la mejilla.

Salieron con un revuelo de maletas y sonrisas.

Edward presuroso acercó una silla al lado de mi cama_ ¿Te duele mucho todavía?_ mi mano que llevaba el yeso se hallaba encerrada entre sus largos dedos , no pude evitar deslizar mis dedos por ellos y sentir la textura de su piel..suspire..lo extrañe demasiado…

_ No..no me duele..es solo molestia..y creo que ya es el peso del yeso… pero el Dr. Me dijo que posiblemente una semana más de tortura es lo que me espera.

_ Mi amor …_levantó con suavidad mi mano enyesada y me regalo pequeños besos cortos _ Te extrañé…No me vuelvas a dejar.._ vi como sus ojos se nublaban conteniendo lágrimas que no quería derramar_ …Bella..yo …_Suspiró _ no tendría razón para seguir viviendo si tu no existieras..eres todo para mi..ni razón de ser..mi aliento vital….cada latido tuyo..es el eco del mío…prométeme que no me volverás a dejar..jamás..

_ Edward..si es por mi ..ya no saldría de a lado tuyo…no dudes que te amo…y jamás te dejaré..te lo prometo.. _ me dio a un abrazo increíble..transmitía un mundo de sanaciones..con todo lo sucedido ..este hombre maravilloso demostraba que me amaba de verdad…el era de verdad hermoso tanto por dentro como por fuera….acaricie su cara con la mía y su barba me hizo cosquillas…Humm…. olía de maravillas..su loción me mareaba..retire mi rostro y lo mire..devoraba cada pedazo de su facciones..mi mano se deslizo por su barbilla._ ¿dime de quién te escondes?_ eso produjo una sonrisa en él, lo conocía sabia que la única forma de pasar desapercibido era con una barba y lentes oscuros…pero él no comprendía que eso lo volvía mucho más llamativo, todo en él gritaba su sexualidad.

_ No tenía ganas de barbearme.._ paso su mano por su barbilla y luego llevo su mano hacia su pelo.

_ Me gusta esta barba me hace cosquillas….Edward me ayudas a ir al baño?.._ mi cara se tiño de rojo._ ni bien termine de decir. Sentí como sus manos me incorporaban y sentaban en la cama, tenía la bata del sanatorio y sabía que se me vería la parte de atrás, pero debía ir hasta el baño. _ Si me alcanzas hasta la puerta me vendrá bien.

_ ¿No necesitas que entre contigo?_ su cara era de preocupación.

_ Nop…._ mi rostro era el mismo semáforo_ puedo sola..amor.

_Esta bien pero llámame cualquier cosa.

Agradecí que las enfermeras ayudaran a bañarnos….pero mi cuerpo necesitaba con urgencia un tiempo de intimidad.

Cepille mis dientes y mi pelo..maldije que justo esta semana me haya llegado mi visita mensual..porque justo cuando estaba con él, durante nuestra pequeña convivencia tuve la dicha de haber superado esa etapa del mes pero ahora,,, grrrr..me daba rabia..pero mi conciencia me dijo..que no sea así..tan hambrienta de él..pero quien me podría culpar..lo amaba y era el hombre más sexy..con sólo mirarlo sentía calor en lugares nunca antes utilizados y que fueron bien aprovechados cuando vivíamos juntos.

Abrí la puerta y lo vi recostado por la pared a lado del marco, se dio vuelta mi me regaló su hermosa sonrisa..mi brazo sano como por voluntad propia se enredó nuevamente en su pelo y hambrienta..no importa decirlo…. lo bese..sentí como su boca se abrió a la mía y el más delicioso , afrodisiaco y candente beso..empezó en ese mismo momento. sentí como sus brazos me sostenían para equilibrar mi peso , no me importo, mantuve levantada mi pierna y con el brazo enyesado lo abrace..una de sus manos se adentro debajo de mi bata y recorrió mi columna, presionando todo mi cuerpo al suyo…mi Dios no era sólo yo la que deliraba ..la evidencia se presionaba contundente en mi vientre.

_ Errrrr…..kos_ escuchamos una pequeña tos.. y ese sonido no hizo separar para mirar hacia la puerta de entrada, una enfermera estaba con el medidor de presión y el termómetro, pero al darse Edward la vuelta..su boca bajo unos centímetros_ los..dejaré unos momentos y enseguida vengo..señorita Bella ..le recomiendo volver a la cama..y después vendré a tomarle la presión..ahora..no creo que le convenga anotar los resultados.. _ termino diciendo con una media sonrisa..de complicidad.

Riendo Edward , después que le traduje lo que dijo la enfermera, me alzo y deposito en la cama con suavidad..sacudió su cabeza..y volvió a reír

_ Bella, Bella..me van a echar de este lugar si nos vuelven a pillar de esa manera.

_ Mi amor …si te echan voy detrás de ti..prefiero el delito..de besarte a quedarme aquí encerrada sin ti.._ y reímos los dos..al volver a recordar la cara de la enfermera.

_ Bueno..cuéntame..¿Cómo entraron tan temprano?..suelen ser muy exigentes.

_ Si ..me di cuenta..pero no pudieron resistirse a los encantos Cullen _ su expresión era tan cómica que me hizo nuevamente reír..tanto que tuve que callarme de golpe al recordar la cara de la enfermera y volví a reír.

_ Dios Bella no sabes como extrañe estar así contigo compartir mis días y noches..

_ Yo también…bueno ..¿crees que tus padres se acomodaron?, no les incomodará estar en mi casa.

_ No Bella me parece de lo mejor..así pasaré desapercibido y estando en un Hotel me descubrirán..y yo quiero estar contigo sin nadie detrás.

_ Me quedo tranquila, además Emily les va a mostrar lo necesario para que se acomoden.

_ Le debo mucho a esa chica, Emily_ su expresión se volvió triste_ siento no haber estado aquí.

_ Ella es genial , es la mejor amiga que tengo..pero_ no pude evitar tomarle el pelo_ tu presencia la altera.

_ ¿Yo, porqué?

_ Ella es tu Fan nº 1- reí alegremente y él me miraba sonriendo, su mano bajo mi barbilla acariciando, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró el Dr. Negro.

_ ¡Buenos Días , Bella!

_ Dr…_ dije feliz.

_ Bella , veo que estas muy contenta, su sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos, pero su expresión cambio cuando miró a Edward_ tenemos compañía tan temprano.._ sus palabras encerraban cautela y otras cosas más.

_ Dr. Negro…..le presento a mi novio Edward.

_ Encantado de conocerlo Dr. _ Edward era muy buen diplomático, podría jurar que su cara también sufrió una pequeña alteración, al pararse enfrente del Dr. Y pasarle la mano

_ ¿Dr. Negro?_ la pronunciación de Edward era muy cómica, el saludo al otro en inglés por lo que yo tuve que traducir a los dos.

_ Dr Black.._ me gustó que el Dr, conociera a Edward, el se había quedado muy preocupado cuando me alteré esa vez al despertarme._ Jacob Black…Edward

El fue muy amable y pidió a Edward permiso para acercarse a mi …y sacó su estetoscopio.

_ La enfermera me dijo que no te ha tomado la presión , que enseguida vendrá_ mi cara se torno de un llamativo color rojo, eso hizo que él levantase las cejas interrogante.

_ ¿Cómo te has sentido?_ empezó a inspeccionarme, tomo mi muñeca y miró su reloj, a todo eso los ojos de Edward no perdían ningún detalle y sus labios formaron una línea cundo el estetoscopio se apoyo en mi pecho.

_ me he sentido de maravilla , Dr, especialmente hoy.

_ Veo que es cierto_ me miró_ ¿ya estas más tranquila?_ cuando le confirme y mire a la razón de eso, se sonrío y al parecer comprendió._ entonces , hoy mismo te daré de alta..pero prometerás portarte bien y descansar_ diciendo esto me miro muy seriamente.

_ Claro que sí_ dije y mire a Edward y traduje mi conversación con el Dr. La sonrisa de él reflejaba lo que yo sentía.

_ Pórtate bien , _ su mano se poso en mi brazo_ Bella, recuerda que no debes forzar tu pierna y te quitaremos ese yeso cuanto antes…Veo que la noticia los puso muy contentos_ se encaminó a la puerta..miró largamente a Bella_ preparare los papeles.

Cuando salió el Dr: Edward no pudo evitar comentar.

_ O fueron suposiciones mías o el Dr. Estaba más interesado en su paciente que lo normal.

_ ¡Edward!..._ mi cara de sorpresa lo hizo sonreír..se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios._ Por Dios , me cuido muy bien durante este mes_ me causo gracia los celos..pero eran injustificados_ nunca se insinuó ni nada_ más valía aclarar ese punto.

_ Mmmm…me arrepiento que mi español no sea tan bueno_ me abrazó_ te admiró mucho más ..estuviste en nuestro país seis meses sola, luchando contra nuestro idioma y yo aquí no comprendo nada…

_ Mi amor no fue tanto_ le estire de su brazo para cercarlo a mi_ además eso me yudo para poder hablar con el hombre más atractivo y deseable del mundo_ le plante un gran beso, Edward Cullen superaba las expectativas de toda mujer.

Y durante el trascurso de la mañana pude comprobar que eso era cierto, el desfile de enfermeras fue un sucesivo ir y venir. Pero mi amor ni se percataba, sólo se mantenía pendiente de mi o hablando con su madre y hermano para confirmar que me había encontrado y que salía de alta ese mismo día.

También estaba conociendo una faceta nueva de él, lo posesivo que era. Su actitud cambiaba de manso cordero a acechante león cuando entraba en su territorio el Dr. Negro..me causaba un poco de sorpresa su modo de actuar..Estaba celoso..

_ Permiso nuevamente Bella_ Dijo el Dr. Negro, cuando volvió_ aquí tengo los papeles de tu alta. La receta de los analgésicos y la fecha de tu próxima cita_ se acerco a la cama y vi como Edward saltó y se situó a mi lado, tomo mi mano para luego el recibir los papeles, eso desconcertó al profesional, pero no dijo nada, sólo se despidió. _ No te olvides de la cita , Bella nos vemos..

Al salir me di la vuelta y le mire a los ojos, el se encogió de hombros y metió su mano libre en el bolsillo.

_ no puedo evitarlo , Bella..no quiero que se acerque mucho a ti..él ni nadie..tu eres mía..

_ Edward….¿eres, tú?..no creerás que porque alguien este cerca de mi voy a dejar de amarte.

_ Bella tú eres parte de mi..y me molesta que alguien más te quiera para si….deben saber todos que eres mi novia y que nos casaremos….

_ Amor..lo haremos.. Pero no debes actuar así con el Dr…estas equivocado…sólo se preocupa..por mi salud.

_ Sólo me aseguro ..que capte..que no estas disponible ahora…ni nunca.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno queridas ..espero que me dejen algún mensaje….a veces no se si..lo estoy haciendo bien..o debo dejar de escribir ustedes diran…

Con amor Rochie… Rohayhueterei (las quiero demasiado)


	20. Chapter 20

Como una Brisa de Verano

Cap XIX Tocando las estrellas…

Bella POv

_ ¿Bella, en dónde pongo las compras que trajo Emily?_ Edward iba y venia dentro de la cocina, yo estaba sentada en la pequeña sala de mi casa tratando de organizar el desajuste de mi vida.

Dos días – pensé_ que estábamos de vuelta en la casa, todavía no podía creer que estábamos juntos nuevamente…no podía ser más dichosa.

Mis amigos habían llamado y esperaban que le confirmase, el día para venir a verme. No sabía que hacer, por un lado quería lucir al gran hombre que tenía al lado, pero por otro sabía que él era celoso de su intimidad…y si yo le pedía , no me diría que no , aún sabiendo lo incomodo que estaría y más no pudiendo compartir una charla con ellos…esa parte quedó bien claro , le molestaba no poder hablar español..

Moví mi cabeza presa de mis pensamientos, eran mis amigos , se preocuparon mucho por mi y sabía por boca de Emily que nadie conocía de mi relación… Nadie tenía porque atar cabos , ni relacionar la llegada imprevista del famoso actor, Edwrad Cullen con una modesta profesora de escuela. Recordaba el noticiero del día que llegó ….estaba hermoso…por más que su barba ocultaba la mayor parte de su cara, el periodista y su camarógrafo tomaron ángulos espectaculares…y Alice traduciendo todo lo que decía….eso fue una brillante salida de la niña…la felicitación de mi parte no se hizo esperar…..por algo fue una de mis brillantes alumnas los meses que estuve al frente de sus clases de español.

_¿Qué quieres comer?_ su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos, se tumbo a mi lado poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo colgando medio cuerpo suyo del otro lado del sofá.

_ ¿A ti que te gustaría?_ mi mano se enredaba en su pelo y luego se deslizaba suavemente sobre su mejilla…su barba me encantaba, le pedí que no se la quitará, cosa que hizo , pero la recortó moldeándola, muy..mmm..atractivamente, diría muy sexy..

_ Oh…yo pregunté primero_ dijo muerto de risa y dio vuelta sobre su cuerpo y me estampo un sonoro beso.

_ Te diría quiero comer un rico "Asado"(Uso esa palabra en español)

_ ¿Asado?_ lo pronunció adorablemente_ ¿Qué es eso, Bella?

_ Barbacoa , amor, con embutidos, aquí tenemos varias clases, te aseguró mi vida…te gustará.

_ Muy bien ¿como lo haremos?.

_ Llamaremos a Emily

_ Claro la pobre Emily, sigo sumando la deuda hacia esa preciosa mujer.

_ Si no supiera que Emily esta loca por …Mi querido amigo Samuel, me pondría celosa.

_ Y yo estoy loco por ti Bella Swan, eso me quita de combate..no estoy disponible para nadie.

_ No lo pongo en duda mi amor_ Edward empezó a incorporarse para quedar en cuclillas sobre el sofá , tenía una mirada ardiente, durante estos días juntos su comportamiento había sido el de todo un caballero, atento, amable considerado, hasta en el momento de compartir la cama..solo para dormir..se había acercado y acurrucado amorosamente, buscando la forma de que mi odioso yeso no molestase. Moría por sentir cada parte suya, su piel, pero el estúpido yeso no me dejaba muy cómoda, agradecía también a la madre naturaleza su sabiduría…dentro de poco lo tendría para mi solita..

_ Bella…._ despacio metía su cara entre mi cuello y mi hombro, su lengua empezó a trazar un camino de fuego liquido, se situó bajo mi oreja izquierda y empezó a descender por mi cuello, clavícula…escalofríos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, mi respiración se cortó bruscamente, mariposas en el bajo vientre me indicaron que yo no iba a estar indiferente a esa caricia_ Mmmm…¿pequeña te duele mucho la pierna?

_ No… _ Era la verdad, el Dr. Me dijo que en días me quitaría el yeso_ Para nada…

_ Hummm…- empezó una cadena de besos por todo mi cuello con mordisco suaves_ …..¿Y el brazo?

_ Nop…._ su mano lentamente se fue metiendo bajo mi ropa acariciando mi cintura, a ese punto mis dedos se perdieron en su pelo y jadeando terriblemente como una maratonista, sólo quería beber de sus labios para volver asentir el liquido vital recorrer mi cuerpo.

_ ¿Sabes, me encanta el clima aquí?_ sus manos llegaron a mi espalda y se abrían como abanico

_ Mira es invierno y el clima…_ se río_ parece nuestro verano allá_ al hablar su mano había cambiado de dirección y se cerraron sobre mis senos, dándome un caricia que me estaba volviendo loca.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver…. el clima con lo que estas haciendo?_ escuche como contenía la risa_ Edward…_ jadee cuando el levantó mi camiseta y beso , lamio en donde unos segundos antes habían estado sus manos, cada terminación nerviosa hizo que mi cuerpo, empezara a latir esperando ansiosa al que estaba atormentando mis sentidos.

Es que con este clima, estas con muy poca ropa y es fácil llegar a los lugares que me gustan, a esos lugares que deseo devorar _ cada palabra la remarcaba con un beso o lamida

Pero de repente se separó y acomodo mi ropa.

_¿Qué pasa? _ dije decepcionada y todavía bajo los efectos afrodisiacos de su boca.

_ Mi amor , te amo, adoro tu cuerpo, pero créeme no te gustaría que te vean otros_ ni bien termino de decir entró Alice, seguida de un Carlisle cansado que se tiró en el sofá enfrente de ellos.

_ Bella!..._ gritó entusiasmada_ que lindos lugares hay…recorrimos con papá el Palacio de los ….._ se interrumpió tratando de recordar

_ El Palacio de los López_ asentí_ es hermoso verdad..¿Te gustó? Parece como los edificios antiguos de la casa de Gobierno, pero no siempre fue así.

_ Si tiene muchas líneas europeas.. ¿y porque?

_ Eso es porque a Francisco Solano López le gustaba Europa ..el viajo mucho por esos lugares, y como su padre le había prometido construir una casa para él, y su padrino le regaló esos terrenos , empezó esa construcción en el año 1857, pero no creerás que el jamás pudo habitar esa casa..primero vino la guerra de la Triple Alianza que dejó la obra casi terminada eso sería por los años 1867, pero faltando algunos detalles un cañonero brasilero desde la bahía, ¿Viste la bahía?, es el río Paraguay, desde allí se bombardeo y destruyo una parte, él, luego invadieron las tropas brasileras y lo utilizaron como cuartel militar, después de varios años se inició la restauración , pero sólo en 1894 se pudo utilizar como casa de gobierno..hasta ahora.

_ es muy lindo Bella..

_ recorrieron el Casco histórico…

_ Si así dijeron que se les decía_ Carlisle estaba agotado..pero le gustó recorrer_ la catedral, El Cabildo, la casa de la Independencia también es antigua… Pero no me deje convencer por esta niña quería ir de compras y yo no estoy para eso_ vi como Alice hacia pucheros…..

_ Alice, tal vez pasado mañana vayamos juntas…_ dije mostrando mi yeso_ me lo quitaran…es casi seguro….

_¡Biennnn!.._ y saltó a abrazarme _ eres mi cuñadita…adorada.._ luego me miró _ no se lo digas a Rosalie _ y se acurrucó a abrazarme nuevamente.

_ Está niña tiene energías de sobra_ Carlisle adoraba a su pequeña, pero era consiente que no le podía seguir el ritmo.

_ Papá…._ llamó Edward_ averiguaste lo que comentamos?

_ Si y voy mañana

_ Bien

_ ¿se puede saber de que hablan?_ los miré intrigada.

_ Quería saber en donde esta el Consulado o Embajada de nuestro país.

_ Ahh…eso lo podes averiguar por teléfono.

_ Bien dijeron los dos. _ los mire con amor , eran muy apuestos los dos , me imaginaba lo atractivo que llegaría a ser Edward a su edad…no atractivo..Pecaminosamente..hermoso.

_ Papá . Bella sugirió comer…_ me miró intrigado_ ¿cómo lo llamaste?

_ Asado_ le repetí, me encantaba su deseo de aprender.

_ Ah si.. Asado..

_ ¿Qué es eso? _ río Carlisle.

_ Barbacoa, papá

_ Ya..me parece bien_ y se fregó las manos anticipando el banquete.

_ Emily me traerá lo necesario_ apunte yo.

_ Pobre de Emily_ dijo Alice_ le debemos un gran regalo_ grito emocionada; su padre dio vueltas los ojos_ me dirás, Bella que le puedo regalar.

_ Oh..Alice no hace falta..

_ Claro que sí.

No tarde en comunicarme con Emily y a los pocos minutos ya la tenia en casa y fue con Alice ha hacer compras, mientras que Carlisle estaba hablando con Edward en la terraza y yo decidí como bañarme.

Con mucho trabajo estaba llegando al dormitorio cuando sentí que me alzaban en vilo.

_ Ahhjj…_ dije asustada.

_ Bella…..¿Porqué no me llamaste?

_ Estabas hablando con Carlisle_ dije incomoda y vio como sacudió su cabeza como dudando de mi criterio.

_ ¿Dónde quieres que te lleve?

Lo miré y sentí mucho amor por él, pero me sentía cohibida por algunas cosas, primero estaba, enyesada, pasó un tiempo desde la ultima vez que intimamos, y durante ese tiempo me costó bastante dejar atrás las penas…pero ahora..sentía nuevamente todo el pudor envolverme…me molestaba ser tan tímida..

_ Al dormitorio….a buscar muda de ropa y luego al baño.

_ No necesitaras un poco de ayuda_ me sonrió pícaro_ soy muy bueno lavando con esponja….mmm..prometo ser muy cuidadoso.

_ Nopp..

_ Hum…que lástima.._ podría jurar que se le veía seriamente decepcionado._ Quería ayudar..

_ Pues no..

_ ¿Le pido a Alice que te ayude?

_ No sólo acomódame en la butaca que hay en el baño y luego me puedo arreglar_ cuando el me ayudo a encontrar la muda de ropa y me llevo al baño_ le tome la cara con mis manos _ Gracias mi amor…_ le bese suavemente_ eres especial…

_ Ok..preciosa tu mandas_ camino a la puerta_ llama si necesitas algo.

La cena salió estupenda…Emily invito a Sam..para que nos acompañase y durante toda la noche entre Alice y yo nos pasamos divirtiéndonos a costilla de los presentes, y traduciendo las bromas que iban en dos idiomas…que difícil es para aquellas personas, me dije, que deciden vivir en otro país y tratar de aprender el idioma de ellos…. No es nada fácil acostumbrase a otras ideas y estilos de vida.

Ya muy tarde terminamos entre todos, acomodamos la terraza y la parrilla portátil, lavaron cubiertos, inclusive Emily se había retirado casi recién, a pesar que trabajaba al día siguiente.

Nos despedimos de Alice y Carlisle y Edward me cargo al dormitorio,. Dejándome suavemente en la cama y me pasó mi pijama.

_ Voy darme una ducha Bella.

_Ya..no hay problema.._ escuche después de unos minutos el agua correr , me apresure a cambiar mi ropa, me desesperaba ese yeso era realmente incomodo, ya faltaba poco para sacármelo. Me metí bajo las sabanas estaba en el proceso de acomodarme, cuando Edward salió del baño, mis ojos volaron a él, y allí se quedaron, mi saliva no pasaba de mi garganta….literalmente se me hacia agua…con el pantalón de pijama de color azul, sostenido en sus caderas planas esa línea de bello desparramado de una forma por más deliciosa que partía desde su ombligo hasta más debajo de la cinturilla el pantalón, me hacia imaginar mil formas de sacárselos y tenerlo muy dentro mío. Ajeno a mis pensamientos seguía secando el resto de agua de sus cabellos, muy concentrado y con los ojos cerrados caminaba hacia la cama, sus bíceps se marcaban con sus movimientos, el vello color cobrizo de su pecho tenia alguna gotas de agua que me moría secarlas pero con mi lengua, Dios me estaba quemando con sólo mirarlo. Tan concentrada estaba con mis emociones que no me di cuenta el momento en que dejo de mover los brazos y me miraba con picardía y hambre mal contenida. Mis ojos fueron atraídos como imanes a esas cuencas color jade.

_ Bella tesoro…_ sonreía mientras subía a la cama deslizándose como una pantera, se situó sobre mi_ estas buscando que me aproveche de la situación…._ su cara descendió lentamente, su boca jugo con la mía empujaba mis labios manteniendo esa media sonrisa que me volvía loca para luego abrirse y asomar su lengua que la deslizo por mi labio inferior, para luego morderme, mi única mano libre se deslizó entre su pelo húmedo, su cuerpo descendió hasta apoyarse lo suficiente sobre mi como para percatarme de sus muy calientes y amorosas intenciones.

_ Te amo Edward…

_ Mi pequeña no imaginas lo enorme que es el sentimiento que llevo dentro de mi corazón y que la única dueña eres tú. No quiero volver a separarme de ti..

_ Yo tampoco.

_Ahora…. _Dijo posando su boca en mi cuello_ me encantaría saber si puedo besar a la dueña de mi corazón a mi gusto…no hay algún impedimento?_ mi cara se tiñó de rojo..Sabia lo que me preguntaba, pero gracias a la naturaleza ya todo volvía a la normalidad…errr para mi gusto.

_ No… no hay nada que pueda impedir que te bese y me beses a gusto_ la cara de dicha no podía competir con la mía pero , me preguntaba cuanto me dejaría avanzar este odioso yeso..ni siquiera su abrazo podía disfrutar..

Pero me preocupaba para nada…su boca volvió a mis labios , sus caricias me transportaban, cada beso o mordida juguetona que me daba me aceleraba…sus manos no estaban quietas, mi camiseta salió volando fuera de mi cuerpo en un abrir de ojos, Edward levanto despacio mi brazo enyesado y se situó sobre mi pecho dejando que yo apoyase el yeso en su espalda..

_ Mmm…mejor.. esos pechos…me vuelven loco mi Bella…_ su cara descendió y con la punta de la lengua recorrió el contorno de ellos, trazando un espiral hasta llegar hasta su cima su corona , que esperaba ansiosa sus besos, una lamida centrada allí, envió espirales de placer a mi centro, esto me hizo arquear mis caderas y pegarme más a las de él y sentir en su magnitud el deseo que lo dominaba, mi otro pecho recibió el mismo trato, no había discriminaciones..de esa boca. La mano viajera iba trazando caminos andados.. hacia mi placer.. sus dedos largos se perdieron dentro de la pretina de mi short para llegar a ese botón de goce que estaba como centinela esperando la llegada de su dueño. Con caricias firmes y amorosas, fueron encendiendo una hoguera dentro de mi cuerpo, sentía que había vuelto al lugar en donde no tenía que partir nuevamente, jamás.

Mi cuerpo empezó a estremecerse, cuando los dedos agiles y audaces de mi otra mitad se introdujeron profundamente en mi. Sus movimientos simulando el vaivén natural de la unión , me estaban llevando a un orgasmo increíble, sus salidas y entradas no pararon hasta mi último jadeo y estremecimiento, cerré mis ojos, sentí que todo me daba vuelta, al abrirlos lo tenia sobre mi mirándome con amor, me beso no con un beso delicado sino con uno voraz, su lengua empezó a invadirme a lamerme, nunca lo había sentido tan suelto y frenético, sus manos estrujaron mis pechos ya sensibles, pero no era dolor lo que sentía, me estaba inflamando más allá de lo inimaginable sus manos tomaron la cinturilla de mi pantaloncito y lo bajaron rápidamente, su mano nuevamente se perdió entre mis pliegues femeninos, estaba fuera de toda medición , no tenia contención, y yo no lo quería…me estaba matando con sus caricias, no se en que momento se quito su pantalón del pijama , pero ya no lo tenía, lentamente me coloco de costado y levanto mi pierna sana sobre sus muslos, su brazo me sostenía por la cintura y se deslizo hasta mi clítoris, masajeando, volviéndome, loca, sentí como desde atrás se iba introduciendo en mi..todo mi cuerpo entro en corto al sentirlo…sus embates eran rápidos, su mano abandono el nido en donde se había situado y voló hacia mis pechos , par luego tomar mi cara y darla vuelta par besarme con delirio..no se cuanto tiempo pasó pero me sentía en casa..nuevamente en sus brazos…si dormimos algo esa noche puede ser que si o no , pero sólo puedo decir que mi cuerpo…fue mimado, amado y consentido hasta no poder imaginarlo.

El amanecer nos encontró uno en brazos del otro, su pierna metida entre las mías sosteniendo el con sus muslos el peso de mi yeso..acaricie su brazo y sentí como se acomodo más metiendo su cara en mi cuello.

_ Mi amor…_ _ intente despertarlo_ Edward..mi vida..

_ Hummmmm…_ su brazo me ciño más

_ Edward…._ trate de mover su brazo, pero era una roca_ Quiero ir al baño….._ sentí como despacio me soltó y me deslice despacio hasta la punta de la cama.

_ Te acerco al baño , Bella?_ me di vuelta y lo vi somnoliento pero mirándome.

_ No voy a tomar las muletas que están aquí debajo de la cama- lo hice y me deslice en el baño.

Cuando salí Edward, no estaba en la cama , me puse un pantalón largo deportivo y una remera y fui a la cocina, lo encontré sentado con Alice y Carlisle, estaban mirando un periódico, me acerque y ver era el más chismoso de los medios.

_ Uff .._ Dije_ en donde encontraron..eso

_ Alice estaba regando tus plantas..cuando pasó uno que vende estos..por la calle..le miró y le pregunto si no quería saber y ver al actor que estaba de visita en nuestro país_ mis ojos se agrandaron, me acerque a Edward y me puse a leer sobre su hombro( Traduciendo al ingles).

_ El actor Edward Cullen de visita por aquí, lo supimos por el medio de comunicación que lo pillo en el aeropuerto…pero se preguntaron ¿que hacia aquí?...Jjajaja..esta periodista..lo ha averiguado….el multifacético, tan ovacionado por sus recientes películas taquilleras…vino nada más ni nada menos..a ver a su novia…siiii..chicas, nuestro ídolo tiene novia..y de nuestro país.. Recorrí hoteles buscando donde se aloja..pero todavía no localizo el lugar..pero me conocen…humm lo haré…y volveremos a más chismes frescos. L. O_ veía la foto de Edward, pero no era la de ahora era una de las muchas que circulaban por allí._ Edward ¿Qué harás?

El se dio vuelta y me miró y sonrió cariñosamente, me estiró y sentó sobre sus piernas.

_ Nada..lo que dice es cierto…vine a ver a mi novia..

_ Bueno chicos_ dijo Carlisle_ hoy debemos ir a la embajada. Hay algunas cosas que arreglar antes de que yo viaje nuevamente.

_ Y yo debo comprar un regalo para Emily…

No reímos del entusiasmo de Alice..no cambiaría.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquí les dejo…..lo que escribió con mucho cariño…espero que ustedes sean amables y me regalen sus comentarios

Con amor Rochie Cullen Rohayhu


	21. Chapter 21

Como una Brisa de Verano

Cap XX Los cuentos de Hadas…existen…Créanlo

Bella Pov

_ Mamá debes comprender_ desde que habíamos salido de casa, se inicio esta discusión, trataba de convencerla, estaba cerrada a toda lógica, se oponía a que mi relación con Edward fuera más lejos, como si eso se pudiera evitar. No comprendía, no entendía, que lo básico en nuestra relación no era una mera atracción sexual..como lo recalcaba mi querida madre, lo nuestro era amor, el más puro y verdadero _ Voy a volver con él…no me separaré nuevamente..debes entender…..

_ Bella que futuro puedes tener con él, cuando se canse de vos…te dejará, y en su mundo es fácil volver a iniciar una relación..con una actriz , modelo…imagínate…con cualquier persona..¿cuanto tiempo piensas que tardará en aburrirse de una simple maestra..de alguien tan simple..que no tiene nada que ver con su mundo?_ El dolor que me provoco su comentario no pude absorberlo , mis manos me empezaron a temblar, un sudor corrió frio por mi espalda, sentía como mi corazón se partía en pequeños pedazos, pero el dolor era hacia mi madre, la traición de su comentario me atravesó..como una flecha , esperaba de ella comprensión, un poco de apoyo…ya bastaban con las insinuaciones constantes de la prensa..con relaciones, de actores con sus parejas de reparto como para que mi propia madre me lo aventara en la cara.

Sabía que ocurría en las parejas, sabía que el amor era como una lotería, pero yo confiaba en él, no me había defraudado hasta el momento.

_ Mamá asumo que no brindarás por mi felicidad…..siento mucho por eso…pero lo que tengo con Edward es algo sumamente importante, y tus comentarios no me harán cambiar de opinión , pero te pediré algo…por favor se amable…guarda tus comentarios…tus inseguridades no necesitan ser percibidas por otras personas.

_ Bella..sabes que quiero que seas feliz..y no creo que una relación de miles y miles de kilómetros funcione…

_ Muy bien si quieres mi felicidad…mantente al margen..como lo hiciste todo este tiempo….. Yo amo a Edwrad..y en donde él este yo estaré…..simple y sencillo…no necesito recitar todo un curso de psicología para convencerte…sabes el amor…no necesita ser aprobado por terceras personas, solo dos son las partes interesadas..todo lo demás viene por añadidura..es decir la familia que va adherida a cada persona y el amor..de la pareja.

_ Bella no me creas egoísta no quiero que sufras.

_ Madre..te haré una pregunta ¿Me ves sufriendo?_ esa pregunta descoloco a René.

_ No..pero..

_ Cada ser humano necesita..pasar por la experiencia del amor_ fue lo último que dije

Me arrepentía haber pedido a René que me acompañase al médico, pero Edward y Carlisle tenían cosas que hacer, y Alice tuvo que acompañarlos.

El Sanatorio estaba concurrido como siempre, la secretaria del Dr Negro nos hizo pasar al consultorio mientras lo iban a buscar ya que estaba en su recorrido, miré a mi madre y me odie por hacerla pasar por esto..ella lucho mucho para poder estar ahora en una relación estable. Pero yo no era como ella, yo sabía lo que quería, y nadie me apartaría de mi camino, de mi destino.

Miré a mi alrededor, traté de cambiar la línea de mis pensamientos, Emily me estaba ayudando a poner fin a mi contrato de trabajo, mis papeles de renuncia ya fueron enviados a la Supervisión del MEC (Ministerio de Educación y Cultura), ya había dado un paso más hacia mi vida junto al amor de mi vida. Pero lo que me dijo René, me puso nerviosa, tenía miedo, quería tenerlo junto a mí, que me abrazase, que esos temores se disuelvan en sus besos. La entrada del Doctor, interrumpió esos pensamientos pesimistas.

_ Señorita Swan…Bella_ el doctor tomo mi mano y la apretó cálidamente y luego miró a mi madre_ _ Señora Swan._ se coloco detrás de su escritorio_ estas preparada para sacarte el yeso? o esperamos otra semana más?

_ No…..Por favor doctor..ya no aguanto más.

_ Si no aguanta más doctor por culpa de eso de seguro no puede tener una vida satisfactoria al lado de su novio —la insinuación de mi madre para mi fue clara..y un rubor cubrió mi cara, porque a mi mente me vinieron las imágenes de Edward haciéndome el amor con esos ridículos yesos, y no fueron obstáculo alguno, alce mi mirada y los ojos del médico me recorrieron la cara como si buscasen confirmar alguna verdad de lo que insinuaba mi querida mamá…..

_ Quisiera poder moverme más cómodamente, por favor, sería posible deshacerme de estos adornos muy pesados ya?

_ Muy bien , pediré a la enfermera que traiga lo necesario para eliminar tu adorno.

Las enfermeras se mostraron muy interesadas en mi…de seguro se corrió la vos de que estaba en el consultorio del Dr. Y venían para saber quien era mi acompañante…y lo confirmaba por las caras que ponían cuando miraban hacia mi madre. La desilusión era evidente. El Dr, miraba fijamente a todas ellas cuando entraban con cualquier escusa y luego salían tan rápido como entraban.

_ Muy bien señorita Swan…ya tiene libre su brazo y pierna…pero no tiene permiso todavía de bailar..me comprendió.

_ No se preocupe Dr. No quiero hacer eso..pero estoy muy feliz de no tener ya más mis adornos.

_ ¿Y tu novio, porque no vino a acompañarte?

_ Edward, tenia cosas que hacer…

_ Si por eso la acompañe yo Dr., y me pongo contenta de que ya este bien , fue todo un suceso lo del accidente y más como quedó el taxi..y esos chicos muertos_ René tembló visiblemente _ no podré olvidarlo nunca.

_ Pero lo importante es que Bella salió ya de esto._ Me tomo la mano y miro directo a mis ojos_ Cualquier cosa que necesites sabes en donde encontrarme, fue un gusto conocerte y lamento terriblemente no haberlo hecho mucho antes_ las palabras del Dr. .me congelaron, no era tonta pero había un mensaje velado en lo que me decía, pero no quería pensar en ello, ya quería volver a la casa y encontrarme con Edward.

_ Muchas gracias Dr, Negro, le agradezco toda su atención.

Al volver a casa me sentí un poco mejor, mamá ya no toco el tema, pero sabía que eso no significaba que cambio de opinión, pero al menos me dejaba en se quedó, traté de que lo haga, quería que intercambie comentarios con Edward, mamá, hablaba su idioma, pero estaba tan cerrada,a sus pensamientos, que evitaba a toda costa estar mucho tiempo con la familia de Edward.

Me puse a preparar, el almuerzo, ya podía moverme libremente, recogía algunas revistas y objetos, esparcidos por la casa, cuando sentí el abrazo cálido y placentero de mi amado.

_ Veo que alguien esta disfrutando y aprovechando de su reciente libertad_ su beso se perdía en mi cuello _ te extrañe mi princesa_ me dio vuelta en sus brazos y mi boca lo saludo ávidamente.

_ Humm…que rico…pero dime¿ lograste hacer tus tramites?

_ Si ya están.

_ ¿Y tu padre, y Alice?_ dije mirando detrás de él como si pudiesen aparecer de improviso.

_ Adivina_ riendo dio vuelta sus ojos_ lo convenció y fueron un centro de compras_ reí divertida abrazada a él.

_ Bella…hay algo que debo pedirte_ su mano acariciaba mi pelo_ sabes que debo volver muy pronto , no pude conseguir mucho tiempo, además, no te lo conté…pero Tania ya no trabaja conmigo….

_ Me alegro…Edward, soy egoísta…pero ella..no me quería al lado tuyo.

_ Lo último que hizo fue su fin…lo que no pude disfrutar fue la cara que habrá puesto cuando Emmet la visitó con mi abogado y mi nuevo representante..eso tuve que delegarlo a ellos yo tenía que cumplir tramites personales para viajar hacia acá y conseguir los papeles necesarios para hacer lo que deseo con todo mi corazón.

_ Mi amor…lo que más me pone contenta es tenerte conmigo.

_ Bella quiero que me escuches…¿recuerdas que te dije antes de que viajarás..que si era por mi ya me casaba contigo para que te quedes?

_ Si mi amor y fue lo más dulce de tu parte…con eso terminaste de conquistar mi corazón.

_ Bueno ahora no quiero viajar de nuevo ..sin que tu te vayas conmigo…pero como mi esposa….Bella ¿Te casarías conmigo, ahora?

No sabía que decir mi corazón estaba por salir volando , mi manos se elevaron y se perdieron en su pelo y de un tirón baje su cabeza y me perdí en su boca, pasaron varios minutos, antes de separarnos buscando un poco de oxigeno.

_ ¿Bella eso es un si o no?

_ Ese mi amor es un si …SI..claro que si , pero debemos ver lo necesario para correr con los tramites…ir al Consulado.

_ Bella ya está todo..por eso fue que con papá fuimos hoy al consulado…y por eso Emmet se encargo de Tania.

_ Si aceptas nos casaremos en cuatro días..todo depende de ti.

_ Oh mi amor…._ pegue un grito y salte por su cuello nuevamente no podía evitar esos gestos infantiles pero estaba tan contenta que quería salir a la terraza y gritar a todo el vecindario de que me casaría con el hombre más guapo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Estoy llegando a la recta final…. Gracias a aquellas personas que me dejan sus comentarios… Gracias …..Rohayhu Rochie Cullen


	22. Chapter 22

Cap XXI Saliendo ..de compras

Como una brisa de verano

Bella POV

Me pregunto muy a menudo, si cuando uno vive un momento de felicidad, en el caso de mi existencia varios días de dicha plena, ¿se cuestiona esa dicha?, o reiterativamente se dice …¿será que estoy soñando…..?

Yo me siento así.., seré merecedora de todo este amor?…es difícil imaginar a una simple mujer en mi caso, que una persona ..tan fuera de lo común diga que te ame…y que lo demuestre continuamente, Todos soñamos ..con ese príncipe azul..yo lo hice..y me lo encontré..Siempre me gusto ese refrán que dice si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a él. En este caso mi montaña, ese imposible es Edward…y cada noche en sus brazos es como si escalase a la felicidad, no puedo más que agradecer al destino o a ¿Dios?, el haberme considerado en estos momentos para sonreírme.

Ahora mismo con Alice recorriendo varios centros de compas en busca de un vestido para el casamiento civil, Todos estábamos muy conmocionadnos por la propuesta intempestiva, Especialmente mi mamá, todo el alboroto que armó.., no hizo más que opacar este momento especial, pero no me desanimaría, si no contaba con ella contaba con mi otra familia, Alice, Edward y Carlisle.

La ceremonia se realizaría en el Consulado del reino Unido para que los trámites se agilicen, pues de esa forma contaríamos con los dos casamientos legalizados, bajo la bandera de mi país y la de mi siguiente lugar de residencia.

Mis manos estaban cargados de bolsos, ya no podía caminar…Alice era insistente, no paraba de elegir vestidos y zapatos, por un lado era increíble la energía que desprendía pero por otro el sentido de estilo sobre la moda , se debía admirar, el vestido que luciría era hermoso, color marfil, entallado al cuerpo hasta las rodillas con una abertura en la parte de atrás que permitía el fácil desplazamiento, pero con lo que dude fueron con los zapatos, de tacón más de 10cm y del mismo color del vestido, ya me veía de vuelta al sanatorio con otros hermosos yesos. Pero las compres no terminaron allí también insistió en otro vestido de color azul, también entallado pero con un corte cuadrado en el pecho que permitía un panorama muy descubierto hacia los atributos de mi persona, y para rematar fuimos a la sección de lencería en donde no perdió el tiempo en regalarme unos hermosos juegos de ropa interior, que no ocultaban nada, más bien resaltaban lo que debían cubrir, pero mi deleite fue comprarme dos camisones o picardías muy bonitas, en blanco y azul, sabia que serian bien aprovechadas.

A punto de declarar mi claudicación para ese día de compras, una bocina nos sobresaltó, al mirar por todos lados distinguí unos brazos que sobresalían de un Volvo C40 – 2010 plateado, nos acercamos con Alice , pero al llegar vi como Edward salía del auto y se dirigía a mi, su andar despreocupado , su sonrisa ladina, su pelo alborotado por el viento, esa postura, todo en él me mataba, mi corazón latía a mil por horas, como un simple ser humano no reaccionaria de esa forma al mirarlo caminar hacia uno, La comparación con un Dios griego, era innegable, luciendo unos pantalones vaqueros y remera polo color azul, tenis Adidas negros , a mi alrededor varias jovencitas pararon de caminar, otras no tan jovencitas, no perdían ni un detalle de su persona, ni bien llego a mi, tomo mis bolsas, pero luego de acomodarlas en sus largos dedos me rodeo en sus brazos y me comió con un beso que haría desmayar hasta a la misma estatua de la Libertad, escuchamos algunos chiflidos, así somos acá, nos manifestamos guasamente, a lo que vemos, o será la envidia, más bien creo lo segundo…mm , su sonrisa cuando nos separamos me entibió el corazón.

_ Hola mi pequeña…..te extrañé_ no tanto como yo , pensé, a pesar que sólo estuvimos separados como 4 horas 32 minutos y 24 segundos_ Conseguí alquilar un auto, fui al Touring Club que me dijiste, me hicieron los documentos y ya puedo manejar, pero mi copiloto es Sam, me mostrará un poco más como manejarme por la ciudad , pero como no es tan grande y la casa queda cerca del centro , no me perderé._ caminamos hacia el auto y me agache a saludar a Sam que se había mudado en la parte de atrás al lado de Alice.

_ Hola Sam…Gracias por ayudar_ la sonrisa de él fue más elocuente que sus palabras.

_ No te preocupes Bella , no sabes como me he divertido, a pesar que hablo casi nada , nos hemos entretenido un montón_ se río mucho al seguir comentando_ no sabes el lío que se armo allá en el Touring porque no le entendían y cuando descubrieron quien era, fueron a buscar por toda la casa central hasta que dieron con un joven que hablaba más o menos el inglés. Guau este Tío si que mueve a la gente_ pase las bolsas a Alice

_ Ya lo creo_ dijo Alice_ pero me encanta tener un auto para movernos de aquí para allá, los taxis son buenos para cuando tienes muchas compras no puedes andar de un lado para el otro con estas en las manos.

_ Oh Alice , sólo piensas en las compras_ mire a Edward que estaba recostado por el auto, y me miraba tiernamente, en eso me atrajo a sus brazos y me beso en la frente.

_ ¿Compraste todo, lo que necesitas?_ asentí y lo abrace más fuerte _ ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

_ Humm se llama Mall Excelsior _ aquí hay buenas cosas, pero hay más lugares.

_ ¿ese de la esquina, Il Pagliaccio?, ¿Qué es?

_ Un restaurant, ¿amor quieres entrar a recorrer por el Mall?, no es grande, pero te gustará_ me sonrió y dijo si con un movimiento de cabeza, me agache a la ventana, del auto _ ¿quieren volver a entrar un rato, Edward quiere conocer un poco._ Alice pego un grito y no se como pasó encima de Sam pero ya la tenía fuera del auto brincando nuevamente.

_ Gracias..hermanito..Bella se había rendido, pero contigo seguiremos viendo_ entro casi brincando

_ Me parce bien _ dijo Sam _ hoy estoy disponible_ no podía estar más agradecido a él por su buena voluntad, a parte de ser un hombre grande, casi dos metros buen físico tenía un corazón de oro, mi amiga Emily se había sacado la lotería.

Caminamos tomados de la mano y entramos por las puertas de vidrio del centro comercial, las jovencitas miraban con interés a mi acompañante, pero más de una volvían a mirar dos veces como si dudaran de lo que sus ojos le mostraban, no se acercaban, se paraban y quedaban como en trance, Edward se reía por lo comentarios de Alice, y era estirado de la mano de ella hacia los locales y por supuesto si Alice jalaba de él yo iba a la par porque Edward no me soltaba. Y por ende Sam caminaba arrastrando los pies.

Recorrimos algunos locales de venta de electrónica, y de celulares o móviles, Edward compro para él y Alice unos para comunicarse entre ellos y conmigo me aclaró, los ayude para poder elegir la empresa que le daba más garantía y se compraron un Nokia modelo 5800 , cada local que era asaltado prácticamente por Alice, aprovechando que su hermanito no le podía negar nada , al salir del sexto local nos encontramos con un montón de muchachas y algunos jóvenes, cerca de la puerta de salida.

El griterío que pegaron, al ver a Edward, fue impresionante, mi mano sufrió un fuerte apretón por el impacto de la cacofonía de voces que nos recibió y la sorpresa de él al ver a tanta gente, reunida.

_ Dios , Bella , no creo que salgamos, fácilmente de aquí.

Empezaron a hablar todos juntos y era imposible entender nada de lo que decían, se veía venir un gran problema.

_ Bella , me tendrás que ayudar , no puedo hablar con ellos, no los entiendo tu , harás de traductora, si…porque o si no,no creo que nos dejen salir…_ al decirme esto lo mire y asentí calmadamente, conocía a los jóvenes y sabia como tratar de calmarlos.

_ Bueno , chicos…_ mire a todos_ ¿en que los podemos ayudar?

Hablaron nuevamente todos juntos

_ No…no.. si hablan así no podre entender_ que tal si caminamos hacia la plaza del Mall?, molestamos aquí en la puerta del local.

_¿Queremos saber si el es en serio Edward Cullen?, se parece mucho_ dijo una de las jóvenes

._y si no lo es, igual me quiero quitar una foto con él, es idéntico:

A medida que iban hablando yo le traducía y me reía por que Alice, también le comentaba, lo que escuchaba.

Dile que si y que si no hacen mucho alboroto voy a hablar con ellos y a permitir fotos _ Se mostraba muy sereno y sonreía a los jóvenes que les rodeaban; Vi como Sam se coloco detrás e Edward como su guardaespaldas para evitar cualquier empujón y Alice, caminaba a la derecha de él y yo a la izquierda.

Llegamos a la plaza del Mall. No era muy grande pero tenia mesas y sillas para poder descansar, caminamos hasta una de ellas que estaban vacías y nos acomodamos, dejando las bolsas que llevábamos.

Los jóvenes, tomaron otras sillas vacías y se sentaron alrededor de nosotros, parecían más calmados al comprender que se les permitiría hablar y sacarse fotos, pero todo a cambio de un buen comportamiento.

Empezaron las preguntas, , las primeras fueron dos jovencitas.

_ ¿Eres Edward, verdad?

Edward contestaba, yo traducía, sencillo, agotador, las niñas continuaron con un montón de preguntas sobre las películas, sobre sus compañeros de reparto, sobre todo lo que se imaginaban. Como veinte minutos de agotadoras preguntas.

_ ¿Qué haces en nuestro país y porque no hubo publicidad de que vendrías?

_ Huumm..¿Le decimos, Bella?_ yo me encogí de hombros, por mi no había problema al contrario me gustaría que todos supieran que" Él "ya tenia dueña._ Traduce amor.

_ Bueno para empezar con la respuesta, no estoy en calidad de trabajo, estoy aquí por ella( allí cambié y dije por mi)_ me abrazó y beso en la mejilla _ Es mi novia y nos casaremos, _ hizo un guiño y se agacho en calidad de complicidad_ son los primeros en saber, nos casaremos pronto_ el alboroto que causo hizo reír a Edward_ ¿Qué les parece, ser los primeros en saber la verdadera historia de porque estoy aquí.

_ Guau-¿Cómo se conocieron?

_ En Inglaterra

_ ¿Podemos quitarles una foto?

_ Claro _dijo y me abrazo_ También con mi hermana y mi amigo Sam.

Las fotos se sucedieron y luego nos dejaron solos.

_ Por Dios Edward, pensé que no se cansarían, eres irresistible amor._ Alice se levanto y estiro de Edward y de mi_ vamos quiero comer algo…recorramos un poco por la ciudad.

Recorrimos algunos lugares, entramos a un restaurant para comer y después volvimos a la casa.

Edward metió el auto en el garaje vacio que pertenecía al departamento, los vecinos seguían mirando con curiosidad, pero no invadían mi intimidad, eso lo agradecía.

_ Ya llegamos_ dije cuando entre Carlisle estaba sentado en el sofá mirando unos de los canales por cable.

_ ¿Como les fue?

_ Bien_ dijo Edward_ conseguí, un auto:

_ Me parece perfecto_ se acomodo para mirar a su hijo mientras le hablaba, podrás_ desplazarte, más cómodamente.

_ Si _ se sentó al lado de su padre_ ¿que más hiciste, quedándote aquí?

_ Hable con tu madre, llega mañana_ sonrió_ sólo Emmet no pudo lograr organizase para venir.

_ Lástima, y siento por ,.lo de Emmet pero que venga mamá me gusta mucho, más bien me hace feliz_ me lanzó una mirada cómplice, que decía más que las palabras_ Bella ¿Qué piensas?, te grada que venga también Esme?

_ Edward, para completar mi felicidad y la tuya es lo más hermoso , tenerlos a todos aquí. Como dijiste lástima lo de Emmet._ me puse triste, pensar que , ellos que no tenían mi misma sangre buscaban que me sintiese feliz y mi propia madre no le importaba un comino, era espeluznante.

_ Amor que te pasa_ vi como Edward se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba, no pude evitar sentir como mis labios temblaban_ pequeña…porque estas tan triste?, dímelo…si compartes conmigo..puedo ayudarte.

_ No mi amor, esto no puedes resolverlo.._ me abrase más fuerte a él_ el tenerte a así junto a mi es todo lo que puedo pedir.

_ Bella…deje las bolsas en tu cama_ Alice paso hacia la terraza_ me gusta el clima aquí…no sabes que puedes esperar..puede amanecer un sol radiante o un clima fresco totalmente inesperado. Es como una mujer cambiante.

Camine hacia Alice, aprovechando que Edward fue al dormitorio y me recosté en la baranda de la terraza…quería hacerle una pregunta sobre lo que me interesaba, sabia que él era un caballero y no hablaría en contra de una mujer.

_ Dime, Alice, ¿que pasó con Tania? Y no me digas que le pida a Edward que me cuente , el no hablara mal de nadie.

_ esa perra..

_Wouu….Alice..tu boca

_ Es cierto….ella se aprovecho de la situación desesperada de Edward, no sólo no te pasó a él las llamadas, hizo mucho más, cuando …_ Alice me miro a los ojos_ esto que te voy a contar no me lo dijo a mi , lo escuche cuando estaba hablando con Emmet, un día cuando el termino de grabar y viendo que no llamabas se tomo dos botellas de Whisky, tal era su estado que no pudo manejar, entonces como sabrás Tanya es su manager, oohh aclaremos ex manager , entonces la llamaron , ella fue a buscarle y lo llevo a su casa, lo metió en la cama, y empezó a desnudarlo_ sentí como mi cara cambiaba, apreté los puños.

_ Esa….esa…_ si estuviera en frente de Tanya le arrancaría los pelos_...perraaaaa

_ Ohh viste…es una perra_ me sonrió_ pero no te pongas así, era tal el estado de Edward…que aparte de llamarle a Tanya los otros llamaron a Emmet, el había llegado pisándole los talones a Tanya por lo que ..la muy ..muy…no pudo ponerle las manos encima, quiso aprovecharse hasta lo último, pero Emmet llegó y le pidió a Tanya que se vaya….que él se quedaría con su hermano.

_ Emmet ha subido una escala más en mis personas favoritas….

_ Luego ocurrió una semana después lo de las llamadas…pues bien se enojo tanto con ella, que no quería saber nada, es allí cuando Emmet le contó lo que había posado, no se porque se había callado lo sucedido, pero cuando le contó a Edward, se decidió , a despedirla, no sabes el lio que armó, pero como el contrato de ellos se renovaba anualmente, no hubo mucha dificultad..pero fue lo mejor para ella, que Edward no haya tenido tiempo para encargarse personalmente, estaba furioso…yo no querría ponerme frente a él cuando esta con ese temperamento.

_ La que no le gustaría encontrarse conmigo será esa Tanya…la despedazaría con mis manos, Alice, la odio..

_ Pequeña ¿a quién odias?_ Edward estaba detrás mío_ se te escucha bastante enojada_ mire a Alice, que puso una excusa y salió volando.

_ A nadie en particular y a todos aquellos que quieran apartarte de mi lado.

_ Mi amor nadie nos separará

_ ya lo sé. Pero por las dudas…que todos sepan tu eres mío.

_ Y tú eres mía._ nos dimos un corto beso_ Hoy saldremos a cenar ¿Qué te parece ese Il pagliaccio?, ese que vimos hoy.

_ Bien , si quieres salir, si te animas.

_ Yo quiero salir contigo amor, quiero que todos vean que soy afortunado de tener la mujer más hermosa a mi lado.

_ Ohhhh… quieres anotar puntos para la noche, mi corazón_ no pude evitar bromearlo_ porque te aseguro que ya ganaste el postre de hoy_ le hice un guiño_ si quieres de la semana continua soy todo oídos.

Edward se río y me abrazó fuerte y pego sus labios a mis oídos…

_ I si utilizo más que palabras_ sentí como la punta de su lengua recorría detrás de mi oreja para luego darme un pequeño mordisco._ tal vez pueda conseguir un adelanto antes de la noche._ reí quedamente

_ Me parece que debemos ir al dormitorio tengo algo que mostrarte mi corazón y puede ser que consideré si eres merecedor de un pequeño adelanto_ no pude evitar bajar mi mano hacia su nalgas duras y darle un pequeño pellizco_ la reacción de él fue tan divertida, su salto por la sorpresa y la cara que puso, hizo que salga corriendo de la terraza hacía el dormitorio, al pasar al lado de Alice me miro confundida y más cuando me reí y escuche que Edward me seguía.

_ Permiso hermanita, me persigue un león_ entre volando al pasillo rumbo al dormitorio, ni bien entre sentí como me levantaban por lo aires y caía en la cama con Edward encima.

_ Creo tu osadía pagará, un multa_ su boca descendió sobre la mía, con pequeños mordiscos fue saludando a mi corazón, este hombre sabía como agradar a una mujer, este hombre sabía hacer el amor.

_ Creo mi corazón…que te ganaste el adelanto para el resto de nuestras vidas,

_ Bella…creo que yo ya he hipotecado mi corazón para el resto de mi vida, por favor cuídalo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	23. Chapter 23

Cap XXI Aclarando dudas…

Edward POV

Bueno estoy aquí en un país en donde no conozco ni el idioma, pero lo único que puede hacer a un hombre cruzar miles y miles de kilómetros es el amor a una mujer…..en este caso, el amor a mi Bella, el saber que ya está bien y que está dispuesta a casarse conmigo así de improviso y no objete nada , me demuestra el profundo amor que me tiene, todas mis dudas sobre un futuro en común se desvanecieron, el corazón puro y el desprendimiento de ella para con los demás no hace más que reafirmar mi decisión para no separarnos, pasado mañana nos casaremos, sólo el pensar en que ella llevaría mi apellido, me llenaba de gozo, nunca pensé en experimentar celos hacia otra persona, pero en la vida uno va advirtiendo muchas cosas, si alguien me lo hubiese dicho, no lo creería, pero sólo el recuerdo de ese Doctor al acercarse a ella, o pensar en sus dedos cuando la tocan, siento como si un león se despertase dentro de mi, cada molécula de mi cuerpo se pone en alerta y no soy capaz de discernir entre actuar en forma civilizada o saltar sobre aquel que ose mirar o tocar algo que me pertenece, que cavernícola suena hasta para mi estos pensamientos, pero Bella era y será para siempre una parte fundamental en mi vida, siempre escuche de las almas gemelas, ahora lo compruebo, yo la considero mi otra mitad, mi complemento.

Ahora estoy sólo aquí en la terraza de la casa de Bella, las chicas salieron al salón de belleza, Alice por supuesto la de la idea brillante, según sus comentarios , para una salida exitosa toda mujer debería estar bien arreglada, cosa que a Bella no le gusto para nada, pero como iba viendo las cosas no le podía decir no al terremoto de mi hermana y el hecho de estar aquí ,rumiando mis pensamientos, ponía más en claro ese hecho, Bella y yo no podíamos estar separados.

Decidí ir a tomar un baño y prepararme antes de que vuelvan, era la mejor solución, la cena al cual invite a toda la familia, para celebrar el inminente acontecimiento, tenía como objetivo principal ablandar el corazón de René, la actitud de ella con respecto a nuestra boda sabía que ponía a Bella triste y la amaba demasiado para tolerar un comportamiento un poco egoísta por parte de mi futura suegra. Felipe el marido de ella, ponía los ojos en blanco con respecto a la actitud de su esposa, pero el no podía hacer nada, todo esto me estresaba, pero no por mi si no más bien por mi adorada princesa.

Camine silenciosamente hasta el dormitorio, papá había ido a buscar a mamá, al aeropuerto con Sam, yo no quise acompañarlos porque el estar en constante contacto con las personas y no poder entender ni un poco lo que me decían, me ponían un poco nervioso, así que estoy aquí revisando mi ropa en espera de la vuelta de todo el grupo.

Había preparado una sorpresa para Bella después del casamiento, mi familia se volvía al día siguiente de la boda y yo me quedaba unos días más en América con mi ángel. Sabía que después de volver a casa, empezaría un maratón de actividades con los estrenos de las películas y con la filmación de otras nuevas ya previstas con anterioridad. Por eso era importante aprovechar estos días y estar juntos, lo más posible.

La filmación en Budapest, me tendría absorbido y debía organizarme para que Bella pueda estar conmigo allá. Ahora mi mundo cambiaría drásticamente, ya no velaría sólo por mí, tendría a mi alma gemela conmigo y ella se merecía lo mejor.

Me estaba secando cuando escuche el alboroto que armó mi hermana con su entrada a la casa, de seguro Bella y Emily no le podían ni siquiera callar, Bella entró riendo al dormitorio y se quedo parada en la puerta cuando me vio, sólo envuelto con la toalla.

_ Cierra la puerta Bella antes de que mi adorada hermana, entre y arrase con todo como un tornado_ vi como Bella entraba despacio, no podía apartar mi vista de ella, se había alisado el pelo y lo llevaba suelto sobre sus hombros, estaba maquillada con una leve sombra suave apenas perceptible, sus labios en rosa suave , hacían más tentadores sus labios, la sonrisa de ella traviesa me sugería miles de cosas, y su mirada que recorría de arriba abajo mi cuerpo y deteniéndose un poco más de lo debido en la tolla alrededor de mis caderas ,envió un calorcito que me recorrió y se alojo en mi ingle despertando en forma evidente mis ganas de tomarla en mis brazos y acostarla en la cama, conmigo encima, y empezar a saborear eso labios deliciosos color cereza._ estas hermosa amor, que pienso seriamente si no sería mejor que nos quedemos hoy esta noche, a hacernos arrumacos_ Bella camino hasta alzar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello:

_ Creo mi amor que si llegamos a hacer eso, no llegaremos a la boda el viernes, nos matará Alice un minuto después de decidirlo_ comento riendo en vos baja_ pero me encantaría probar de a poquito toda esta carne que esta aquí a la vista_ y diciendo esto empezó a morder con suaves presiones de sus dientes mi pecho, el pequeño calorcito que sentí con su mirada ahora paso a ser como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción, deslice mis manos abiertas por sus nalgas que estaban cubiertas por unos jeans, y los acaricie y presione para acercarla un poco más a mi evidente deseo. El gruñido que emití fue silenciado por el beso hambriento que me devoro. Sentía como Bella empezó a corresponder a mi beso con la misma pasión que me estaba consumiendo., caímos en la cama yo de espaldas y ella encima mío, no pude evitar levantar su camiseta y presionar sus senos que estaban en evidente excitación. Las manos de ella se deslizaron debajo de la toalla, y cuando su objetivo estaba a milímetros, escuchamos, los golpes en la puerta.

_ Bella…Edward, más vale que no la despeines, me costó que se deje peinar_ grito mi hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta, Bella , corto el beso para apoyar su frente en la mía, sentí que en esos momentos, si tenia enfrente a mi hermana, la estrangulaba, Bella saco su mano debajo de la toalla y se tumbo a mi lado.

_ En este caso no puedo decir salvado por la campana_ dijo Bella, _ más bien salvado por su hermana.

_ Bella_ gruñí_ No me parece gracioso… _ Bella se levantó y fue al baño.

_ Te dejo para que termines de vestirte_ me tiro un beso con la punta de sus dedos y se perdió detrás de la puerta del baño.

Me costó vestirme, mis pantalones no querían cerrarse, fue bastante incomodo. Termine y fui a la sala, ni bien entre escuche a papá que llegaba, abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a mi madre como siempre hermosa, y ahora que la veía, me sentí el hijo más afortunado del mundo.

_ Mamá…_ dije emocionado y nos abrazamos fuerte_ gracias por venir.

_ Oh Edward, no pensarás que me iba a perder la boda de mi hijo, jamás, movería cielo y tierra para estar a tu lado_ me beso las mejilla y el pelo a medida que iba hablando.

_ Ni tampoco yo me lo perdería_ escuche que dijo Emmet, que iba entrando con las maletas, seguido de Sam.

_ Emmet_ grite y solté a mamá para darle un tremendo abrazo a mi hermano_ lograste venir._ me emocione un montón, al ver a mi hermano allí.

_ sabes que te quiero hermanito…y no podía dejar de venir._ se río muy feliz todavía abrazándome_ ¿Y la afortunada en donde esta?_ cuando iba a responder escuche a Alice que venia gritando feliz.

_Mamá, Emmet_ saltó por Emmet y luego abrazo a mamá_ genial ahora estamos en familia_ besaba a mamá y a nuestro hermano_ ¿Y Rosalie?

_ Ella no pudo venir , quiso pero le fue imposible. Pero te envía saludos y los mejores deseos.

_ ¿Cómo les fue?_ pregunte mientras mamá se acomodaba en el sofá en los brazos de papá._ ¿No hubo inconvenientes durante el vuelo?

_ Agotador , no hubo problemas, pero no como para dejar de ir a cenar esta noche_ me dijo mamá_ así que no te preocupes, Carlisle, me comento lo del plan; iremos , me daré una ducha y ya estaré; ¿Dónde esta, Bella?

_ aquí…mamá Esme…_ dijo Bella y se fue a abrazar a mi madre, no pude dejar de admirarla, el vestido color azul que llevaba puesto, se ceñía a su curvas, y al agacharse a saludar a mamá el vestido entallo esa parte de su anatomía que hacía pocos minutos lo tenia aprisionado en mis manos, mire para otro lado porque no quería pasar vergüenza frente a los demás poniéndome en evidencia como si fuese un adolescente._ Me alegra que hayas venido_ dijo ella con un evidente sollozo en la voz.

_ ¿Y que me dices a mi hermanita?_ Emmet fue a abrazar a Bella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla_ por lo que veo estas más hermosa, dudo seriamente en que te cases con mi hermano, búscate uno un poco más mono_ dijo riendo, y haciendo muecas hacia mi.

_ Emmet no metas ideas locas a Bella_ camine hacia ella y la separé de su abrazo_ ya estoy muy feliz que haya aceptado ser mi esposa sabiendo el terrible cuñado que le toca._ empuje riendo al loco de Emmet_ Ve a bañarte hermano para poder salir a cenar.

_ Ok, ¿donde pongo mis maletas?_ miró alrededor.

_ Hermanito compartirás el dormitorio conmigo_ dijo Alice_ pero el baño lo va a usar mamá_ miro a mamá_ ¿verdad, mami?

_ Mamá Esme…. te podes bañar en el mío, y Emmet puede usar el otro.

_ esta bien _ dijo Esme y se fue acompañada de Alice y Emmet para poder darse una ducha.

_ Bueno _ dijo Sam_ voy a ver si Emily ya esta y nos encontramos en el restaurant_ se despidió y salió.

El restaurant era hermoso , tenia candelabros de cristal, sillas con decoraciones barrocas en dorado , plateado y rojo, el camarero nos condujo a un rincón cerca de un pino, en donde un hombre vestido de smoking tocaba una suave melodía.

_ ¿Te gusta mi princesa?_ dije _ ayude a sentar a Bella. Mire como el camarero acomodaba a mamá y Carlisle ; Alice y Emmet se ubicaron, ni bien nos sentamos , llegaron Emily y Sam:

La conversación giro al acontecimiento que estaba por llegar, la emoción en todos era evidente y estábamos bromeando sobre como nos habíamos conocido cuando vi llegar a René con Felipe, papá, Emmet, Sam y yo nos pusimos de pie para recibirlos. René nos saludo con una media sonrisa, y se ubico al lado de Mamá.

_ Gracias por venir, René_ le salude en forma breve_ Es importante tu presencia.

_ No podía dejar de venir; Bella es mi única hija_ miro a Bella que también no perdía detalle de los gestos y su palabra.

_ Gracias mamá, es importante, para mi que estés aquí; Gracias Felipe, por esto_ el aludido sólo bajo los ojos_ a todo esto Bella hablo con su madre en inglés para beneficio de mi familia, pero a Felipe lo hizo en español._ me hacen muy feliz.

El camarero se acerco y pedimos la cena, todo acompañado con un vino tinto, de la mejor cosecha. La conversación giro a temas generales hasta que mi madre se dirigió a René.

_ Dime , René… ¿qué piensas de la relación de nuestros hijos? _ sentí como mi corazón quedó atravesado en mi garganta_ no te parece lo más hermoso, que el amor que se tienen, los hagan recorrer, medio planeta para poder estar juntos?_ mi madre, miró a René, fijamente_ como madre agradezco que Dios haya puesto a Bella en el camino de Edward, no todos tenemos la suerte de encontrar al ser perfecto para nosotros, yo tuve la suerte:_ dijo y miro a papá y este le apretó su mano en forma amorosa_ Y yo te puedo asegurar que Edward quiere a Bella mucho más de lo que nadie lo pueda asegurar._ Agradezco, la educación que le haz dado a tu hija, especialmente los valores que en el mundo actual se están perdiendo; me encantaría que podamos ser amigas.

René no pudo articular una palabra, mi madre le puso sobre la mesa todo el sentimiento que encerraba dentro de mi corazón, sólo esperaba que ella comprenda y acepte nuestro amor.

_ Bueno..errr ….Esme _ dijo vacilante_ no puedo todavía comprender como pudo crecer este amor así tan de repente, pero lo único que puedo decir..es que espero que sean felices_ miró a Bella_ hija perdona mi egoísmo, te extrañe mucho estos seis meses, pero ahora siento que te perderé para siempre. Estarás muy lejos_ una lagrima rodo por su mejilla , vi como Bella se levantó y fue a sentarse al lado de su madre en cuclillas , mamá no me perderás ganarás un hijo más y vendré las veces que pueda y también puedes viajar a visitarme.

_ Por supuesto..René _ dije levantándome y acercándome a Bella y René_ siempre será bien recibida, y Bella vendrá las veces que ella quiera, te lo puedo asegurar .

_ ¿Lo dices en serio?_ René me miró_ no me la quites por mucho tiempo, compártela un poco_ sus labios temblaron sin que lo pudiera evitar_ me agache y bese la mejilla de esa mujer que era la versión más adulta de mi corazón._ Lo único que puedo decir es que sean felices.

Me sentí el hombre más dichoso y sentí como Bella contenía la respiración y abrazaba a su madre,

_ Gracias mamá….yo de verdad amo a Edward.

_ Y yo la amo René´_ aclaré también.

_ Bueno será mejor que cambiemos este tema_ dijo mamá_ ¿que tienen planeado para después?

_ quiero ir a la discoteca, escuche que hay uno que se llama La mejicana._ dijo Alice_ también otra que se llama El jakare._ miro a todos _ vamos…si?

_ Esta bien_ me resigne_ iremos.

_ Bien…._ grito Alice_ a bailar….Emily, Sam, Emmet, todos…

_ Ahhh no _ dijo mamá…_ yo no iré…. vayan ustedes,…este cuerpito necesita descansar_ nos miró y puso una cara de cansada…pero miro con picardía a mi padre.

_ vayan ustedes…yo acompañare a tu madre._ retruco papá

_ Esta dicho_ dije y Bella se recostó por mi sonriendo con felicidad _ vamos pero yo no sé bailar…muy bien.

_ No te preocupes estarás conmigo_ le dije_ desde ahora y para siempre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Hola amigas….. como están yo muy bien…y feliz de estar con ustedes siempre y por el cariño que me demuestran al dejarme sus mensajes y comentarios…..

Mi corazón se regocija… Gracias a todas….besos Rohayhu.

Rochie Cullen


	24. Chapter 24

Cap XXIII La Boda…..

Bella POV

_ Bella deja de moverte tanto _ Alice, trataba de colocar las horquillas a mi pelo, y sostener las rositas diminutas que adornaban el peinado._ Si estas así de nerviosa…no se que harás cuando estés frente al juez de paz…respira profundo y mírate al espejo._ con lentitud gire y me perdí en los ojos que me contemplaban muy grandes desde un rostro bellamente maquillado, no podía creer que esa persona que estaba mirando era yo…Mi pelo lucia un hermoso tocado de rositas en blanco que se perdían entre un entretejido que me habían hecho en el frente y el resto caía en cascada por mi espalda, mi vestido , ajustado al cuerpo marcaba mi figura en forma perfecta, hasta las rodillas. Mis piernas enfundadas en una medias de color carne, terminaban en unos zapatos de tacón fino color blanco, realzando, mis piernas bien torneadas, jamás había lucido así, mis pensamientos se dirigieron a Edward, me gustaría poder leer su mente cuando me viera….Hoy sería un día especial, ya quería estar junto a él, los hombres, habían ido a la casa de Sam..desde allí ellos irían al Consulado del Reino Unido, como tradición el hombre no debía ver a la mujer hasta el momento del matrimonio, con eso convencieron a Edward y para apoyar su decisión todos fueron con él, las mujeres quedamos en la casa, por ende quede a merced de mi cuñada.

_ ¿A Edward le va a gustar..verdad?_ no pude evitar preguntar a Alice

_ Mi corazón le va a encantar…._ me di vuelta y vi a mi madre parada en la puerta.

_ Mamá.._ dije con una voz entrecortada…no podía creer que ella estuviera aquí_ ¿pensé que ibas a ir directo al Consulado?_ Lucía hermosa, pero lo importante que su expresión me trasmitía que estaba por fin de acuerdo con mi boda, vi como se acercaba hasta mi y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

_ Mi amor….te quiero..sólo busco lo mejor para ti…egoístamente pensé que eso sería siempre a mi lado…no en otro continente_ se separó y me miró a los ojos_ ahora apurémonos y vayamos junto a ese apuesto novio tuyo_ le sonreí con lagrimas en los ojos y Alice se acerco a retocar mi maquillaje.

_ Bueno…Bella tu madre tiene razón…debemos salir ya y te prohíbo derramar ni una lagrima más _ dijo Alice, tome mi bolso y caminamos hacia la sala, allí estaba Esme y Emily, estaban impacientes como nosotras_ ya estamos…nos vamos.

El edificio del Consulado del Reino Unido estaba ubicado sobre una de las calles principales, el auto de Emily, un Volkswagen (Parati), nos dejo a media cuadra del lugar , ya que estaba prohibido estacionar enfrente, nos bajamos y caminamos bromeando y riendo entre nosotras. El guardia de la entrada nos dejo pasar sin dificultad cuando les dijimos quienes éramos, y al mismo tiempo nos informo que ya estaban todos dentro.

Subimos por el ascensor y llegamos a las oficinas del Cónsul y la secretaria muy amablemente nos hizo pasar, al entrar vimos a todos reunidos allí, pero mis ojos solo eran para él, vestido con un traje azul oscuro, con una camisa celeste y una corbata, del mismo color que el traje , estaba alucinante, sentí como pequeños escalofríos me recorrían todo el cuerpo, increíble me dije….estoy aquí a punto de unir mi vida al hombre más atractivo, que haya conocido, aparte de lo hermoso que era físicamente, él era el hombre más considerado, atento y amoroso que nadie pueda imaginar. Al verme camino hacia mi y me abrazó…

_ Mi preciosa….estas ..para comerte…._ me miro a los ojos_ te amo, Bella, gracias por todo esto..por regalarme este instante._ Se dio vuelta y miro a su madre y a Alice, regalándole una sonrisa ,tomo mi mano y nos acercamos a varias personas que estaban cerca de Carlisle, Emmet , Felipe y Sam.

_Bella el es el cónsul, Mrs Catherin Rayle Douglas, su secretario y él juez de paz la señora Elizabeth Ruiz Díaz,

_ Encantado de conocerla señorita Swan_ la cónsul fue muy amable y nos indico entrar a su despacho. _ por aquí , síganme por favor._ Nos ubicamos delante del escritorio de la Cónsul.

_ Daremos inicio al casamiento_ miró a Edward_ esto es fuera de lo común señor Cullen, pero comprendo su deseo de dejar todo organizado para no tener problemas con las documentaciones.

_ Le agradezco mucho su comprensión Mrs Rayle_ Edward estaba desplegando su encanto Cullen, a más no poder_ le presento a mi madre Esme y hermana Alice y a una gran amiga Emily, la madre de mi novia la señora René._ dio vuelta hacia la juez de Paz _ si me disculpa Mrs Ruiz , no puedo hablar bien el español.

_ No se preocupe señor Cullen, le entiendo perfectamente._ la juez empezó a preparar los papeles , su libro de actas._ Empecemos, pueden acercarse aquí_ señalo enfrente suyo_ En la ciudad de Asunción, a los…nos reunimos ante el juez de Paz de la Primera instancia Dra. Elizabeth Ruiz Diaz para celebrar la unión en matrimonio civil de los señores Edward Anthony Cullen Massen e Isabella Mary Swan , con los derechos otorgados por el gobierno, me dirijo a ustedes para saber si están aquí bajo libre voluntad,

_ Si _ contestamos al unísono.

_ Señor Edward Anthony Cullen Massen, acepta a Isabella Mary Swan, como su legítima esposa, en la salud, enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza.

_ Si acepto_ Edward me sostenía de la mano y sus ojos me miraban prometiéndome muchas más cosas que las simples palabras pronunciadas.

_ Señorita Isabella Mary Swan…acepta a Edward Anthony Cullen Massen como su legitimo esposo, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza .

_ si acepto..con todo mi corazón._ no pude evitar agregar , consideraba que esa promesa valía más que unos papeles.

_Con el poder que me fueron otorgados por las leyes de este país..los declaro marido y mujer.._ la jueza nos sonrió _ puede besar a la novia_ Edward no perdió tiempo, me dio vuelta suavemente en sus brazos y me dio un dulce beso.

_ Felicidades señora Cullen_ todos se acercaron para saludarnos, mamá fue la última y nos abrazo a los dos.

_ cuídense y ámense sobre todas las cosas,

_ las fotos , las fotos.._ decía Alice que sostenía una cámara digital_ colóquense todos allí…._ luego se dio vuelta y llamo a uno de los guardias_ puede tomar una foto quiero salir yo también,,_ el guardia tomo la foto accediendo al pedido de Alice.

_Señores..por favor ahora a firmar los documentos y el libro de actas_ la jueza se coloco a un lado y permitió que nos acercáramos para firmar , también los testigos se acercaron a completar los documentos.

El cónsul también procedió con los documentos solicitados, entrego a Edward y cuando nos retirábamos, el cónsul nos pidió esperar.

_ discúlpeme señor Cullen, sabe como soy madre de adolescentes, y usted es bien conocido, mis hijas me pidieron, muy convincentemente que les permita asistir hoy y como yo las quiero mucho y no pude más que ceder y si me permite , acompañarme por aquí preparamos un brindis en el salón como homenaje a esta ocasión._ seguimos a la cónsul y entramos a un salón en donde estaba un pequeño buffet.

_ Señora Cónsul..por favor no debió molestarse_ Edward no salía de su asombro y ni que decir yo…nosotros habíamos previsto luego ir a almorzar a un restaurant..pero esto sobrepasaba lo imaginado.

_ No es ninguna molestia_ la cónsul camino hacia en donde estaba unas niñas, las dos quinceañeras parecían, eran mellizas, muy bonitas al acercarnos vi como se teñían sus mejillas de un rubor, las comprendí por que hasta ahora no podía evitar que eso me siga sucediendo al lado de Edward, era el efecto que ocasionaba en las mujeres.

_ señor Cullen ….quiero presentarles a mis hijas ..Claire y Diana_ las niñas tenían los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Edward, el sin más se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a las dos, que no sabían que hacer, por el gesto_ hijas ella es la esposa del señor Cullen Isabella.

_ Díganme Bella_ le bese también en la mejilla_ gracias por el gesto de este brindis_ le dije a ellas_ fue muy hermoso.

Todos nos acercamos a celebrar, estábamos sorprendidos gratamente y Alice no paraba de quitar fotos, cuando llego la hora de despedirnos, salimos tomados del brazo seguidos de mamá con Felipe y Emily con Sam inmediatamente detrás Esme con Carlisle y Emmet con Alice.

Llegando a la puerta del consulado nos recibió una veintena de periodistas, quede perpleja, la prensa si que era rápida, no pudimos avanzar sin contestar algunas preguntas…el mundo entero se enteraría para la tarde…..Edward Cullen se había casado con Isabella Swan…..¿quién era ella? …me sonreí la persona que lo adoraba…..y tenía su corazón bien cuidado.

Los periodistas fueron muy amables pero insistentes, no dejaron detalles que preguntar, pero lo único que contestamos es que nos amábamos, nos conocimos en Inglaterra, y que volveríamos a vivir allí.

Llegamos hasta los autos, decidimos ir a la bahía de Asunción….para quitarnos fotos de recuerdo, había hermosos lugares, y yo los quería llevar de recuerdo, Alice resultó ser una fotógrafa muy decidida, las poses que nos pedía eran increíbles, pero nos divertíamos, algunos periodistas nos siguieron y aprovecharon las ideas de mi pequeña cuñada y también los flashes de ellos nos perseguían, cansados decidimos volver a la casa, los padre de Edward junto con Emmet y Alice volvían a su país al día siguiente.

Nosotros nos quedaríamos una semana más para ultimar los detalles de la entrega del alquiler de la casa y organizar la mudanza, mamá llevaría algunas cosas y Emily el resto.

Fuimos al mercado a hacer compras..que necesitábamos, como despedida de la familia y de brindis para la ocasión.

La casa fue un alboroto total…íbamos y veníamos..Alice, Esme y Emmet preparaban las maletas, Carlisle estaba con Sam ,Felipe en la terraza con la parrilla para la noche, René preparaba la ensalada en la cocina con Emily, yo estaba viendo algunas cosas en mi dormitorio para preparar una pequeña maleta que me había pedido Edward, el había preparado una sorpresa y necesitaría ropa me dijo,

Edward había salido , no se en donde, estaba preocupada porqueera difícil para él entablar una conversación fluida.

Cuando estaba terminando, lo vi llegando, entro al dormitorio y cerro la puerta, de detrás de su espalda saco un gran ramo de rosas y muy despacio se acerco a mi , me abrazo y beso en los labios, todo lleno de ternura.

_ Mi amor estas rosas, rojas simbolizan mi corazón, estas no duraran mucho tiempo, pero el corazón que te entrego con ellas..será para ti como cada latido que da..par toda la eternidad, también este_ saco una caja de color bordó y la abrió _... anillo que es liso sin adornos, simboliza mi amor sin obstáculo ni adornos puro y sublime rendido a ti.

_ Edward…_ mi voz se perdió, el el beso apasionado, sus brazos me sostuvieron y levantaron del suelo_ te amo…..mucho_beso_ mucho_ beso_ Edward giro y cayó de espaldas a la cama y yo sobre él, sentí como su mano llegaba hasta el final de mi falda y luego subía lentamente arrastrando la tela con sus caricias, asi estuvo a mediada de que hablabamos.

_ Terminaste la maleta

_ si pero debes decirme a donde vamos..para saber que ropa llevar..

_ esta bien iremos a las Cataratas del Yguazu.

_ Ohhh..es un hermoso lugar..te va a encantar…y a mi estar allí contigo.

_ Nos quedaremos en el Hotel Turrance..te va a gustar..

_ el sólo estar contigo ya me gusta…._ apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho_ estoy feliz..

_ Bella no te imaginas …como yo estoy..te amo._ Edward dio vuelta y quede aprisionada debajo de él_ ¿crees que nos extrañen un rato?_ su mano se perdió bajo mi falda_ vi que estaban un poco ocupados, cada uno tenia cosas que hacer_ yo sólo tome su rostro entre mis manos y no me importo que pensarían los demás. El calor de su boca, me despertó y condujo a una maravillosa plenitud, el saberme amada, correspondida y dueña de este ser , de su corazón , era lo más hermoso que le puede pasar a alguien …..

Su cariño…su amor..llegó a mi vida en un instante , que me parecía invierno…pero él lo refresco y dio una agradable brisa a mi vida…así como la brisa de verano que te acaricia y te estimula para continuar la jornada….esperaba que dios no siguiera estimulando..esperaba..las bendiciones de una vida larga…compartiendo el cariño de todos…y de algunos hijos..él sería un buen padre…

El camino a las Cataratas era hermoso tardamos 4 horas en llegar al hotel, la familia de Edward viajo temprano, mejor dicho mi familia, luego de allí nos quedó más que juntar nuestra maletas subirnos al auto e ir a Ciudad de Este y cruzar a Foz de Yguazu(Brasil)

El Hotel era impresionante , nos recibieron agradablemente, nuestro dormitorio nos esperaba y decidimos inaugurar de la mejor manera posible…amándonos….


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogo

Bella POV

_ ¿Edward en donde dejaste las maletas pequeñas?_ recorría la sala del departamento de Londres, buscando las benditas maletas que él había tomado al bajarse del taxi.

Habíamos llegado el día anterior, muy tarde, por azares del destino nos escapamos de los reporteros, pues un grupo de Rock había llegado al mismo tiempo que nosotros y habían causado un altercado en migraciones y fueron la comidilla de todos los medios de prensa.

Como pudimos salimos de allí, sobre nosotros pesaba el cansancio, de los días que habíamos pasado recorriendo los lugares turísticos en el Brasil y por las noches de amor compartidas.

_ Bella…¿qué buscas?_ Edward salió de la cocina con un vaso de jugo.

_ las maletas pequeñas, en ella tengo las ropas interiores y mi bolso personal_ están al costado del sofá del lado de la ventana_ camine hacia en donde me indicaba y las vi.

Sentí como me tomaba desde atrás y metía su cabeza en mi cuello ,su respiración me enviaba pequeños escalofríos por toda la columna.

_ Gracias por estos días, fueron uno de los mejores que he vivido_ cada palabra era sellada con un pequeño beso

_ ¿Sólo uno de los mejores?_ me di la vuelta en sus brazos y lo abrase por el cuello_ ¿sólo uno de los mejores?...mi amor , me siento desilusionada, ¿hay otras que compiten con estos días?_ vi como una sonrisa lobuna se dibujaba en su rostro.

_ Oh si mi amor hay muchas que las podría ir diciéndote una a una.

_ ¿Cómo así?_ deslice mi dedo por su nariz para llegar a su boca que se abrió para darme un tierno mordisco_ pruébame lo que dices…aunque sea uno.

_ Bueno, esta el día en que te lleve a tu departamento_ me apretó en su abrazó_ ese fue un día muy especial por que empezaste a entrar bajo mi piel muy lentamente, luego nuestra primera vez, por Dios, ese fue memorable…jamás pasará al olvido, tus besos, Bella van dejando unas huellas bajo mi piel imposible de borrar, van marcando como a fuego el amor que te tengo.. Otra…._ hizo una pausa leve_ Cuando me dijiste por primera vez que me amabas…, cuando nos encontramos después de mucho tiempo de separados….Cada momento al lado tuyo no se puede olvidar.

_ Estas perdonando _mi boca encontró la suya y nuestros alientos e ilusiones se mezclaron como lo hacen los ingredientes de un afrodisiaco manjar. Pero toda delicia de romance se vino a estropear por el escandaloso ruido que hizo mi estomago.

_ ¿Ups..amor que es eso?_ Edward . no pudo evitar reír.

_ Eso es la evidencia del hambre que tengo….debemos ir a hacer las compras antes de que te almuerce a ti…

_ Dios , Bella, yo aquí tirando de romántico y vos con banalidades_ me tomo de la cintura y camino conmigo hacia la cocina_ tengo un poco de jugo que compré mientras estabas bañándote, pero tienes razón esta vacía la cocina , debemos salir para cargar de comida la casa, no quiero sufrir de muerte a causa de canibalismo._ sonreí detrás de él y le di un juguetón mordisco en su brazo.

_ Ayyy.. Bella ..estaba bromeando.

_ Yo no….. tendremos que salir tengo mucha hambre.

_ bueno iré a ponerme unos tenis..y salimos

Decidí ir a cepillar mi pelo y cambiar mi ropa, cuando nos preparamos salimos fuera del departamento.

Nuestra nueva situación como pareja, era increíble, hasta el mundo no podía creer que Edward Cullen se haya casado, nuestra foto recorrió por días por todos los diarios, fotos en donde posábamos muy felices….fotos que ponían de manifiesto que el amor lo puede todo…

Siempre se debe creer en él.

Caminamos por las calles cerca del departamento, entramos a algunos negocios y empezamos a hacer las compras que necesitábamos para la casa, decidir que llevar, que le gustaba a él, o a mi, eso era algo único en una pareja.

_ ¿Qué clase de leche llevamos?_ Edward sostenía en su mano cartones de leche, se veía super sexy ese hombre que hacía suspirar a miles de fans.

_ la descremada , me parece la ideal.

_ Ok…llevamos este entonces _ caminamos con el carro de compras delante de nosotros_ ¿qué dijo René cuando le hablaste?

_ Ohh..estaba feliz..y me dijo que Emily ya entregó las llaves de la casa y que no me preocupará_ al dar la vuelta en una de las góndolas del mini mercado, nos encontramos con un montón de personas que estaban esperando ansiosas en un rincón, al vernos se acercaron a Edward a pedirle su autógrafo y de repente una de ellas, se dio la vuelta y me miró con una sonrisa a los ojos.

_ Dígame..por favor..¿Qué se siente tener al hombre más guapo como tu pareja?_ mi cara cambio de colores , lo puedo asegurar, esta adolescente de no más de 17 años, estaba encarándome algo que centenares de personas se estarían cuestionando, admire la audacia, y el valor..pero al mirar a Edward…yo también me dije que esa pregunta me lo hacia todos los días.

Era difícil ser la pareja de alguien tan famoso, especialmente de alguien que era imán para las mujeres, pero la ventaja que yo tenia era que el corazón de él, me pertenecía, y eso valía mucho más que sentirse incomoda, por las fans, el saber que cada mañana, su sonrisa me saludaba en la almohada de al lado., que ese calor de su cuerpo, estaba bien pegadito a mi por la noche al acostarnos y por la mañana al levantarnos.

Eso nadie podía quitármelo, más bien podían envidiármelo.

_ Lo que te puedo decir…_ le dije a la jovencita_ que el amor que te llega debes saber cuidarlo…no importa si sea de alguien sin fama o de alguien que arrasa con multitudes….Debes mantenerlo..y te puedo decir que es hermoso tenerlo a él como pareja….es muy amoroso_ le hice un guiño..y me di vuelta a Edward y nos despedimos…rumbo a una vida de dicha…pero también de supervivencia…por que en este mundo…el amor te llega…pero debes saber protegerlo…con dedicación….y tu corazón.

Es importante valorar a la persona que te ha entregado su corazón, no todos tienen la dicha de encontrar el gran amor…por lo que si tu lo hallas…tómalo con las dos manos y disfrútalo…no todos tiene esa suerte.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias….chicas…. y ojalá que ese Edward… alguna vez encuentre ese amor verdadero..y que lo sepa cuidar…

Yo lo haría con mil gusto…pero … yo..le sedo a su mitad que rondará por allí.

Besos Rohayhu Rochie Cullen


End file.
